Back to the Past
by rachim4
Summary: Nina and her fiance look back at the past and thats where my story takes place. Back in the past... Rated T for cursing and other things.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: MY Prologue for this story! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! I only own what I wrote! **

Nina POV:

"There we are!" I point at the picture of me and my fiancé. Then I point to the other picture of the first clue we found and said "I think we still have that one!" My fiancé looks through a bag and pulls it out the relic and looked into my eyes with those pretty deep blue eyes "Oh those where the days. I remember the late night sneak outs, Amber complaining about the spiders, and Patricia well… being Patricia." I smile at him "At least she found someone!" My fiancé laughed "Who would have thought!" I laughed looked at him "Well the most surprising was Mara. I can't believe those two got together. I thought they hated each other!" My fiancé grabbed my hand and smile "I know. Well everyone thought we might get together and look where we are now." He smiled and kissed my gently on the lips and I said "Looks like they were all right. I even remember how it all started.." (Flashback)

**THIS IS WHERE OUR STORY BEGINS! **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR FABIAN OR Nina! Can't wait till more episodes! I'm also writing another fan fic Sam's Journal so if I don't update here I update for that story. ALSO REVIEW! P.S. I will try to update tomorow but I have to read a book for a class... And do the essay questions due next tues day.**

**Nina POV Back in sophomore year**

We haven'tbeen able to search for any clues because Victor is still on our tail because he's still looking for the ankhs. We kind of went on our normal lives for like 2 weeks that way he won't suspect a thing. I walked downstairs in my pj's. It was a Saturday morning and Fabian and I were the only ones up early because we don't sleep in. Weird… I saw Fabian in the kitchen helping Trudy make scrambled eggs and toast. I walked up and said "Mind if I help?" Then Trudy responded "Yes dear could you set the table. Fabian go help Nina would you. I went to grab the plates when all the sudden I felt my hand on Fabians hand. I quickly removed it and blushed. OMG I blushed… Hope he didn't see that.

**Fabian POV**

Nina blushed… Wow she was cute when she blushed. Oh crap I hope I didn't say that out loud! I grabbed the plates quickly and laid them down. Ever since we have taken the 2 week break from sleuthing I haven't been doing those sneak outs with Nina. I loved those. Until Amber and Patricia tagged along. It's been a long time since we hung out alone without Patricia or Amber. Nina said she wanted to visit Sarah today because the Doctors said she wasn't feeling good. It had been a while since we saw Sarah. Then I Said "I'll join you." It's been a while since I have seen Sarah and I wanna be alone with Nina. FINALLY! Oh Crap I hope I didn't say that out loud again. Oh good she didn't look at me. I got up and said "I'm gonna get dressed then we can leave" I smiled at her and left.

**Nina POV**

I blushed when he smiled at me. WHY DO I KEEP BLUSHING! I hope he didn't see that. GOSH I'm soooo STUPID! I went up to my room and put on my striped t-shirt a blue hoodie and some jeans. When I walked downstairs I saw Fabian looking at me and he smiled. I held in my blushing… Luckily it was still early and nobody wanted to get up. We walked across the street towards the Retirement Home. I was sooo tempted to grab his hand but I didn't. We signed in and went to Sarah's room.

**Fabian POV**

We went into Sarah's room she was awake. She hugged Nina and I smiled when I walked in. She didn't freak out when I walked in. Nina explained to her that I could be trusted and that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about the treasure.

**Sarah POV**

Nina was such a nicee girl.. And that boy she is with seems nice. I don't like him though because he looks like HIM! THE GUY WHO KILLED MY PARENT'S! Nina reassured me he was good and asked me if I was feeling better. I said "Yes dear.." I saw that boy smiling at her. I could tell he liked her. So I pulled her in and whispered "That boy over there is lucky to have such a nice sweet girl." Then Nina laughed and said "He's just a friend Sarah."

**Nina POV**

I blushed when she said that we were dating. Why does everyone think that we like each other we are just friends. Although I couldn't resist his blue eyes! We left and then Fabian suggested that we go into town. I thought it might be a great idea. Besides it means more alone time with Fabian. I blushed when he held the door open again. CRAP I BLUSHED AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 2

**I have soooo much HW! And I have to read a book for my African American Class! Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Fabian and Nina. I only own the ship name I created! (Since I run the House of Anubis Wikia) Fabina3  
**

**Fabian POV**

I held the door open for her and she blushed. I could tell she was blushing. We took a cab over to town. I wanted to go get some extra batteries and some more deodorant anyway. Besides I do like to look nice for Nina. Nina said that Amber needed the latest Magazine, Never to much Pink, and she wanted to get some more books on Egypt. When we got out of the cab we first walked into the corner store so we can get my items. Nina looked around to see if they had the magazine Amber wanted. I grabbed my stuff and headed over to her. That's when I noticed the Magazine on Egypt I went to grab it when all of the sudden my hand was touching Nina's.

**Nina POV**

OH no… We touched hands. I had to say something "Great minds think alike." I quickly looked away and made the I'm so stupid face. He then laughed and grabbed the magazine. His laugh was cute.. So were his eyes… I have to get him off my mind. I grabbed the magazine Amber wanted and we walked to the cash register. The guy at the cash register looked at us and said "Ahh you too on a date?" We both look at each other then back at the guy and at the same time "No! No. We're just friends." _Or more_. I blushed at him. OH CRAP… WHY DO I KEEP BLUSHING!

**Fabian POV**

I looked at her and saw her blush as we leave. Since we were both hungry I decided to take her to the local pizzeria. They made the best pizza around. Beside Nina said that pizza was her favorite American food. I told her I would pay for the food because I wanted to. Besides it might make her like me more. The whole time I was smiling at her for some reason then she asked "What are we gonna tell them when we got back?" I hesitated and thought about it for a second and then said "We can say we went to go visit Sarah and so we decided to stop into town because I needed deodorant and Amber wanted the new "Never too much Pink magazine"." Nina then smiled and said "Sarah didn't freak out at least." I laughed and looked at her we stared at each other for a good 3 secs before we finished out food and left.

**Nina POV**

I couldn't help it. His blue eyes are sooo dreamy… Okay snap out of it Nina. We then soon got up and we got a cab back to school. Once we got back Amber ran up to us asking "Where were you two?" Then I handed Amber her magazine and whispered "We went to see Sarah." Then amber jumped up and screamed "OMG THRE NEW NEVER TO MUCH PINK MAGAZINE YOU REMEMBERED!" she hugged me and I laughed.

**Amber POV**

I was wondering where those two lovebirds went. Nina smelled like that pizza place in town. I know that because Mick and I went there a few times. She obviously had lunch with Fabian. Those two are like totally meant for each other! They just don't realize it. I'm a lot smarter than they think and I'm really good at matchmaking.

**Fabian POV**

I could tell Amber was excited because she ran to the living room to start reading it. Jerome and Alfie were wrestling in the living room again. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at Nina who was cracking up. I couldn't help but smile at her. I think Amber noticed us because she was looking at us. She has been trying to get us together since like FOREVER. But I always keep telling Amber we are just friends. Then we saw Victor leaving with a suitcase and he yelled "I'll be back tomorrow. I have to do some things. Trudy is in charge. Also NO GOING UP INTO THE ATTIC OR CELLAR!" We all screamed WOOHOO when he left. Trudy was so nice to us and night without Victor means we can go into the attic and look for clues. Then I realized it might be just Nina, Amber, and I because Patricia was actually going to her aunts this time! So I asked Amber and Nina "Hey guys want to go up to the attic tonight? It might be the only chance because Victor isn't here." Nina then said "Yeah we might have to sounds like a plan." Then Amber said "I am not going back up to that attic. It's too spooky!" I could tell she was lying just so she can get me and Nina alone. Why does everyone think we like each other? We are just friends. _But could be more._

**Ooooooh I left you with a hangover. Also please review and I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer NO I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! I only own what I write! It's snowing when I'm writing this!**

**Fabian POV:**

Its 11pm. I sneak out wearing a white t-shirt and my sweat shirt carrying my flashlight and a bag to carry any items we find. I go up to Nina's door and knock on it. Nina comes out smiling and I could hear Amber saying in the back ground "good luck" then giggling. Ugh. Nina was wearing a pink shirt and sweats. She looked cute. All I could do was smile at her. She was half smiling back. "You ready" I whisper. She says "Yeah" and we tip toe over to the attic door. Nina takes her hair pin out and unlocks the door. And I follow her up.

**Nina POV**

Fabian followed me up and I still couldn't stop smiling. Even though I felt sad inside. After that video with Joy I have been confused. She called Fabian Fabey in the video. I should ask him why she said that. Did she like him? Did he like her? UGH keep walking Nina. "I'll search over on this side." I said to get my mind off of Joy. There was nothing where I looked only books and old vases. One of the books was on Egypt Myths I grabbed it and walked over to Fabian who was looking through a box. "Fabian look what I found" I whispered to him. He grabbed the book and flipped through it "This is amazing. Great find!" He hugged me but I pulled away. Then he asked "What's wrong?"

**Fabian POV**

She pulled away from some reason why. Did I smell bad? I put on that new deodorant. Then I asked her "What's wrong?" She said "Nothing" and then continued looking. I couldn't help but give her a smile and she faintly smiled back. Something was on her mind. Does she know I like her? Oh crap maybe she doesn't like me. What do I do? Then I walk over to her and put my arm on her shoulder "Nina… What's wrong?.." She turned around and stared at my eyes and sat down. So I sat down with her and then she asked.

**Nina POV**

So then all the sudden Fabian comes out of nowhere and asks "What's wrong?" I had to tell him. So I sat down and he sat down next to me. Then I blurted out "Do you like Joy?" I asked nervously. Then he looked at me like huh and then said "What? No? Why do you think that?" Then I felt sort of relieved but it didn't answer my question. Then I said "When Joy video called us she called you Fabey and gave a flirty smile I thought… Maybe you liked her and she liked you. I know stupid right?" Fabian then went to hug me but didn't "No. We are just friend's nothing more. "Then I blushed "Oh.. "

**Fabian POV**

She blushed again. She was soo cute when she blushed then I thought. WAIT SHE MIGHT BE JEALOUS! Then I accidentally said "Are you jealous?" Nina then looked at me and said "No. No. Psht were just friends." I felt a pain of sadness then I saw her eyes lock on a small box under the table we were sitting by. She grabbed the box and said "Hey.. I wonder what's inside it." She opens the box and there was a letter from Sarah's Parent's to Sarah. "Fabian It's a letter from Sarah's Parent's to Sarah and look at the date. This must have been right before they left! The letter says

_Dear Sarah,_

_This must be hard but we are leaving for the Valley of the Kings in the morning for work. Don't worry Victor will take care of you. We want you to know that we always will love you. If we don't come back look in the envelope for a necklace with a locket attached to it. The locket is called the Eye of Houras. It will open up secret passage ways and doors in the house if you ever need to escape. Also all of our findings from our expeditions are in this house. Hope you will soon be able to find the treasure of Anubis House. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

**Nina POV**

I jumped up in joy after reading this. If we bring this to Sarah she will be so amazed. Now we know there is treasure hidden in this house and how Sarah got the locket. Fabian was so happy he picked me up and spun me around and I giggled lightly. Then we looked into each other's eyes and leaned into kiss ….

**AHH HANGOVER… Will Nina and Fabian kiss? You will have to wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I don't own House of Anubis! But the episode when Nina and Fabian had that moment staring at each other on the couch. I was yelling KISS! KISS! KISS! Fabina3**

**Nina PO****V**

Once I realized I was about to kiss him I retreated and then looked at my watch and said "We better get back before its morning already." He said "Yeah..." He sort of frowned. Maybe he wanted to kiss me but I also remember overhearing he wanted to kiss Patricia too. C'mon is it that hard to realize that I like his deep blue eyes and his geek-chic smile. We snuck out of the attic and I whispered him goodnight and shut the door. Amber was up of course and started asking questions "So what happened?

**Amber POV**

I knew something was up by the way Nina was smiling when she walked in. I bet you they kissed! So I started asking "So what happened! Give me all the deets?" Nina said that found a letter sent from Sarah's Parent's to Sarah and she read me the letter. BORING! So then I asked "SO did you and Fabian? You Know! KISS?" I smiled big hoping for a yes. Then Nina said "NO! Psht No way. Fabian and I are just really good friends." But then I said "Really good friends who like each other but the other one doesn't know it and they are scared it might ruin their friendship." Then she said "good night AMBER!" Nina fell asleep. UGH! I'll ask her tomorrow!

[Next Morning]

**Fabian POV**

Why did Nina back away? She knew I was trying to kiss her. Did I have bad breath? Did I say something wrong? I hope she's up early again! That way I can get her alone. I walk out of my rooms wearing my pj's but she wasn't out there. Jerome was up early helping Trudy cook breakfast. Wow Jerome helping Trudy! I guess Mara has been teaching him some lessons. Then I saw Nina walk down the stairs and I smiled at her. Then she blushed.

**Nina POV**

I blushed once I saw Fabian smile at me like he was waiting for me. Then I blushed. Why do I keep blushing? I knew he wanted to talk about why I didn't want to kiss him. So when I walked downstairs I said "I got permission from Victor to go see Sarah today. That way we can show her the (whispers) you know what" Then Fabian smiled "Sure let's eat first. Jerome helped cook the meal this morning," I laughed and was shocked "Mara must have been doing well on him" Fabian laughed and Jerome said "I heard that!" Then Fabian retorted using one of Amber's lines "How's Maradise Jerome?" Then He retorted "When are you ever gonna kiss Nina Fabian?" I blushed and said "We are just friends!" Then Fabian said "Yah just cut it out Jerome." I smiled at him and ate my pancakes. They were actually pretty good.

**Fabian POV**

I was kind shocked about Jerome thinking I like Nina. Well you know. JEROME knows everything about everyone. I was sort of excited to see Sarah today. Maybe she could explain to us more about it. It also means I get to be alone with Nina again. Well besides I think everyone wants us to be alone. I went to my room when I was done eating and put on a black shirt, a hoodie, and some jeans. I walked out with my hands in my pocket and flipped my hair. And there she was walking down the stairs with her bag. Nina was wearing a pink shirt, cream jacket and jeans. Her long dirty blond hair flowed down to her shoulders as she gracefully came up to me and said "Ready to go?" I smiled and said "Sure."

**Nina POV**

Fabian opened the door for me and I blushed. He is such a gentleman no wonder the ladies like him. He is also sweet, kind, trustworthy, and his eyes are to DIE FOR! We walked over to the retirement home like usual. Fabian smiled at me a couple times. I was soo tempted to grab onto his arm while walking but I didn't. We were just friends. Besides I bet he doesn't like me anyway. He probably likes Joy or Patricia. Ugh he's smiling again. Then I blushed. I keep blushing today! He opened the door for me again. How sweet. Then the nurse came up to me with a sad look and said "Nina…"

**OOOH!... What happens next…? Click the review button and you will find out the next day… MUAHAHAH! (coughs up hairball) Sorry Hairball!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I Do not own House of Anubis or Fabian or Nina. Thank you all my reviewers Naru7, purple387, Fabina 4ever, Nina Martin, Early-Birdie-Girlie, samcabral, EClarefan4ever, Moondapple-or-Moonpelt, TheTroopandGACFan, RichmondSpidersFootball, Cutemary102, Mep**

_To Nicolette May Summers: Yes I know what the other term of hangover is I am 18. It can also mean Cliffhanger._

**Nina POV**

The Doctor said to with a sad tone "Sarah is very sick… She might die.." Once I heard that I started crying my eyes out. The only person who could help us was going to die. Fabian then hugged me and I started to cry on his shirt holding on tight. For some reason this felt soo right. The doctor then told me I could come see her because she wanted to see me. I walked in and told Fabian to wait outside so he did. I walked up to her room which they hooked up with medical equipment keeping her alive. She put her arms out to me and said "Nina….." I hugged her and sat next to her. She looked horrible… I felt really bad for her. Then she said "Did you find it… The treasure?" I said to her "No… But we found this letter from your parent's to you. I thought it might be important." She looked at it as I read it to her and she cried. "I remember this. It was in the box in the attic. That's where I got.." I finished her sentence "The Eye of Horas!" She smiled at me and grabbed a box on the side of her bed and gave it to me and said quietly "Open it…" I opened it to find some old letters from her Parent's. Also some pictures of her and her family. There was a faded map of the house too. I looked at her and said "Thank You.." I started crying and then she said "Find the treasure Nina when I am gone… Find the treasure…." She fell asleep and stopped breathing. She died. I looked at the bottom of the box and there was a wad of cash. It looked like a lot. I guess she wanted to give me her money. The doctor came in and I told her she died in her bed. I started crying more and the doctor waved Fabian in. Fabian took me out of the room and sat me down on a chair and hugged me tight. I was crying on his shoulder.

**Fabian POV**

I didn't know what to do. Sarah was perfectly fine yesterday. I just held onto her tight and rubbed her back. She was crying a lot. Sarah was the only one who could help us and now she is gone. Somehow Sarah reminds me of Nina a lot. I guess Sarah thought that too. Nina looked up at me and opened the box that Sarah gave her and she said "We have to find the treasure for Sarah!" I picked up the wad of cash and held it "Whoa this feels like 50,000 pounds."(I may of gotten that wrong just think $50,000 USA dollars). Nina takes it from me "I'm gonna give her the proper burial even if it means using the money." I sighed. I really wanted a new guitar. I looked through all the letters and they gave so much info about the places her parent's went and the things they found. The pictures were of her parent's and her. Nina held onto me and I patted her back and said "Everything will be okay… You have Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Me to help you. I won't give up. We got this far we can't back down." I brushed the hair out of her face so I could see her. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek "Thank you…. Uh.. We should get back.. Tell the others." She blushed.

**Nina POV**

It was soo sweet Fabian wasn't giving up on me. If it wasn't for him I probably would have left the first day I got there. I didn't know what I was doing when I kissed his cheek. Also it felt nice.. I felt a lot better with him around. Once we got back Amber came running down yelling "FABIAN! NINA WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!" I looked at her and frowned. Then she said "What's the sad face?" Fabian then said "Sarah Died… But she left Nina this box with letters, pictures, and some money." Amber picks up the money and says "50,000 pounds!" Even Amber knew how much was in that wad of cash. I ran upstairs with the box and the money and quickly hid it under my bed. I laid on my bed and started crying in my pillow. Amber came in and sat next to me and pulled me up and gave me a huge hug. Fabian came in and sat on the ground. Amber automatically asked "So did you and Fabian kiss last night?" I blushed and we both said "NO..!NO! Were just friends..!" at the same time. Amber then said "Whatever. At least she's safe from Victor." That made my day because I knew Victor couldn't get to her if she died. Amber then ran out to the sound of lunch. I didn't want to go to lunch. I was too depressed. Fabian the said that he would stay with me till I was better. This was very sweet. Then he sat next to me and I rested my head on his lap and fell asleep.

**Cliffhanger….. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I DO not own House of Anubis or Nina or Fabian. I only own the Wikia. P.S. RIP SARAH! May she rest in peace.**

**Fabian POV**

She looked very gorgeous on my lap as I brushed her dirty blond hair off of her face. Then Amber walked in as said "OH MY GOSH! This is soooo romantic! You guys are finally together!" I looked up at her and whispered "No...and shhh... She's sleeping and still upset about Sarah. I was able to quietly lift up her head and place it down on her bed and quietly sneak away. Amber said she would take care of Nina while I go get eat. Jerome was sitting on the couch staring at the TV mumbling something like "WHY HIM NOT ME! I AM TOTALLY BETTER FOR HER ANYWAY! I couldn't go to him for my problems he would make them worse. Also I couldn't go to Alfie because he would probably zone out and then tell everyone. Mick would probably make two girls fight over me. I decided to go over to Jerome. It seemed like the best choice. "Hey Jerome can have some advice." Jerome sighed "I'm all ears!" I bent forward "So this friend of mine likes a girl named Ni…ra… and they have been friends for a few weeks and everyone thinks they should get together. I…I mean he may like her too but he thinks she doesn't like him. What should he do?" Jerome looks at me "Fabian don't ever let Nina go! Or else she will fall in-love with someone who could hurt her!" I looked confused "Huh I said nothing about Nina!" Jerome punched me "DUDE! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER EXCEPT YOU AND NINA!" I gave him a death glare "Dude we are just friends!" Jerome then punched me "YOU ARE A REAL IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT! Everyone can see how you guys look at each other!" I got up and just gave him another death glare "SHUT UP JEROME!"

**Amber POV**

Nina woke up and I yelled "FINALLY! Are you gonna be okay?" Nina looked at me "Yes! Everything is PERFECT" I smiled "OKAY!" Nina then threw a pillow at me "You can be real dumb sometimes Amber!" I threw it back "HELLO! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE THAT FABIAN LIKES YOU AND THAT YOU LIKE HIM!" Nina ughed and said "We are JUST FRIENDS Amber." I then gave her a look "Sometimes I think you miss out because you're American.." She looked at me with a dumb look and said "Yeah! That's it!" Fabian then walked in "Nina your awake!" I could tell he was happy because he smiled. Those two obviously like each other I have to set them up! I walked out and said "Time to leave the lovebirds alone!" I had a plan but I needed Trudy, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome's help. I ran toward Patricia and Mara's room and banged on the door "PATRICIA!" Victor heard me and yelled "QUIET DOWN MILLINGTON!" Patricia's door swung open "What now Amber? You lost something again!" I walked in Mara was with Mick on a walk. I said to Patricia "No! I have the most awesomest bestest idea ever!" Patricia looked at me "Is it that idea for that instant cooker again!" I looked at her "HEY THAT WAS A GREAT IDEA! But I know for a fact that Nina and Fabian like each other. I can see it through the way they look at each other. Its soooo romantic!" Patricia looked at me with confusion "So. Why did you want to talk to me about this?" I said "Well I want to plan a romantic dinner for Nina and Fabian tonight! I need your help!" Patricia smiled at me "Ohhh count me in! I wanna see their faces!"

**Uh… OH…. Review to see what you will think will happen…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't Own House of Anubis! Or any of the chars. But I wish I did.**

**Amber POV:**

I run over to Alfie and Jerome's room and knock on the door "Alfie! JEROME! OPEN UPP!" Jerome opens up all depressed looking. GROSS! Then he said "What do you want?" I looked and saw Alfie playing with a toy UFO. I walked in "Well I have this romantic evening planned for tonight outside for Fabian and Nina because they obviously like each other and I want Jerome to be the server and Alfie to be the water boy!" Alfie looks up "BUT I'M ALWAYS THE WATER BOY!" Jerome looks at me with money in his eyes and says "What do we get?" I pull out 100 pounds "Here's 100 pounds! Now you better be good. ALSO wear tuxes!" Jerome took the money and said "Deal" and then put in his wallet. I could hear Alfie say as we leave "Don't I get some money?" Then Jerome laughed "You get to spend the whole night with Amber!" Alfie then said "Oh…YEA!" I laughed. Now time to stall Fabian! This means I'll have to talk to Mick… UGH! I knocked on his door knowing he probably got back from his walk with Mara and she was with him and Fabian was with Nina. Mara opened up "Oh… Hey Amber!" Mick looked at me "Hey Ambs what you want?" I walked in "Welllll. I'm planning this romantic dinner for Nina and Fabian tonight and I need you to stall him till the dinner. Also make him try on a tux for the date." Mara then looked at me "But..We are busy!" I looked at her "Mara you can help Patricia get the outside set up. I'm going to stall Nina by going dress shopping. Besides we are doing a great thing here setting two people up whom obviously like each other." Mick groaned "FINE…..!" Mara then said "Fine…but only for true love." I screamed "YAY!" Then I overheard Mick "Well I better start thinking of a plan to stall Fabian" Then Mara laughed "Good luck! Remember this is for true love.. Like our love." I fake barfed and left. Then Mara left to go help Patricia who was in the Kitchen helping Trudy cook up the meal. She told Trudy about the plan and Trudy thought it was genius!

**Nina POV**

Fabian was soo sweet staying with me. I had my head rested on him trying not to blush as he smiled at me. UGH! He's sooooo cute. Why couldn't I just blurt it out… Then Amber barged in looking extra peppy. I quickly sat up and said "Someone's a little peppy." Amber then sat next to me "Well… Since we are going to a funeral I thought we might go dress shopping. I need the perfect funeral dress!" Fabian looked at me "Amber she's kind of depressed… You don't need to remind her!" Nina stood up "No… Fabian its fine. Besides it might help me forget about Sarah…. Besides shopping always cheers Amber up. Maybe it will work for me." I heard Amber squeal and drag me out of my room as I grabbed my bag and phone "YAY!" Fabian laughed and went downstairs.

**Fabian POV**

After Nina went with Amber I decided to go practice my guitar since well… Nina probably won't be back till late. I knocked on the door and opened it to see Mick holding up two tuxes and said "Hey Fabian… Which tux do you think Mara will like?" I looked at them both and said "The second one. So why do you need a tux?" Mick sat down on his bed and said "Well I'm planning a date for Mara and I tonight outside." I looked at him "Wow…she will really like that." Mick then said "Hey Fabian would you like to be our hostess. All you have to do is wear a tux and lead us to our table. That's why Trudy and Patricia are in the Kitchen. They are preparing what we are having later." Since I had no plans I said "Sure!" Why not…

**Amber POV**

_[At the Dress Store in the city]_

I saw this pretty pink dress "OMG! NINA I LOOOOVE THIS!" Nina laughed at me and said "I don't think you can wear pink to a funeral." I looked at her and laughed "Nina Pink is the new Black. It was verified in the _Perfectly Pink_ magazine!" Nina looked through the dresses and I spotted a light purple one that would look perfect on Nina "OH MY GOSH NINA YOU HAVVVE TO TRY THIS ON! It would look sooo AMAzing on you!" Nina held it up to her and said "It does look nice. Okay just for you Amber I will try it on!" Nina tried on the dress and when she came out I started crying and I wiped my tears "OH MY GOSH NINA… YOU LOOK FABULOUS! YOU HAVE TO BUY THAT DRESS!" Nina then looked at the price "I can't afford this.." Then I told her "Use some of the money Sarah gave you. She would want you to have this!" Nina then said "FINE... Only because it fits my body and I really like it!" I saw her walk back into the dressing and I yelled making sure she kept the dress on "YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT OUT!" Nina then turns around and says "What?" I walked up to her "Nina… First rule when dress shopping. Always wear it out till you get to your room. So you could actually wear it not put it away in a closet to rot. Also you need it to form to your body! If you don't wear it once you find it! It will be the same not form fitting!" She looked at me confused "Weird…But Okay… If you say so.." She paid the lady and we walked out and grabbed a cab. By now it was 5:30 P.M. our time and we had to get back. Our surprise dinner was at 6!

**Patricia POV**

Everything was set up outside Anubis House on a piece of grass. There was a table with a table cloth, two chairs, place settings for Nina and Fabian, and drink glasses. It was soo nice of Mara to let us use the stuff Mick had. Tonight was going to be so amazing. Besides I get to see Jerome serve people. That's like two in one. Oh look I think I see Nina and Amber… "Okay everyone places!" Mara did the secret knock on Mick's door saying that Nina and Amber were here.

…**.Awww….. Sooo romantic… What will happen next? Hm….**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own House of Anubis. Yes I should write this for every fan fic because I should!**

**Nina POV:**

Amber was so happy in the car… She kept taking pictures of me in the dress. She told me that I looked better than ever. She even touched up my hair…. It still looked the same but neater…. I think my hair was fine. I'm hungry... Once we arrived at the House I looked outside the cab to see to my surprise a table set up for two people. Amber immediately pulled me out of the cab and dragged me to the table and told me to sit. Was this a set up oh no and then I said "AMBER! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Amber said "You'll see…" Fabian was being pushed out by Mick and was yelling "OKAY! OKAY! I'm going outside what did you want me to do.." Then he saw me and then I said "Uh… What's Fabian doing here?" Mick says "Your table awaits you…" He leads Fabian to the table where he sat across from me and he said "Wow.." I blushed and said "Did you do all of this…?" Then he looked at me confused "No...? Did you…?" Then I looked at him confused "No… Wait… AMBER! YOU SET ME UP!" Amber had already dashed in. When Jerome and Alfie came out. Jerome was carrying two plates of spaghetti and said properly like a butler "Bon Appetite! Alfonzo please do them the favor of filling up their glasses with water!" Alfie said "Yes sir!" Alfie poured us water while we were laughing. The Patricia brought out a CD player and clicked play and placed it on the ground and ran away. I could see them looking through the windows at us. I said "WOW! This is WOW" still laughing. Fabian was laughing too "So unexpected… but you do look radiant I mean nice.. You look very nice." I blushed… Crap I blushed! Then I said "Well you look mighty handsome yourself" I laughed and ate some spaghetti. Fabian then smiled at me "This is nice… Usually Alfie is throwing it at us!" I laughed and got a piece of red sauce on my face. Fabian then took his napkin and said "Here let me get that for you…" He wiped it off my face and I blushed "Uh… Thanks…" Then we just ate and stared at each other. I was giving him one of my cute faces. Fabian then smiled at me and said "Wonder what made them do this for us?" I pondered for a moment and then said "Well she probably paid Jerome and Alfie, But Jerome kept the money… Also Mara, Mick, and Patricia have probably been dying to see us finally together. Everyone thinks we like each other… C'mon were just friends…" Ugh why did I say that! Then Fabian hesitated and said "Yeah.. We can like each other if we wanted too..!" Then I smiled and laughed while saying "You never know they might be on to something.." Fabian looked at me "Yeah but sometimes they are wrong. You know how Amber loves to think things are going to happen and they don't. Like that Instant Food Maker!" I laughed harder and gave him a confused look "She actually made one of those!" He laughed too and said "Yeah freshman year for the science fair she invented the _Ambercooker_. The thing is they already had that machine called the MICROWAVE! She got honorable mention because the judges felt sorry for her." I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. Fabian got up and helped pick me up. I blushed.

**Fabian POV**

She blushed again. She is really cute when she blushes. Then I saw the people in the window staring and I then asked nervously "Want do dance?" She then smiled and blushed "Uh…. Sure.. But I have to warn you I have two left feet!" I laughed and grabbed the CD player "How about somewhere without people staring at us waiting for us to kiss!" She laughed and grabbed my other hand "…Sure!" Her hand felt warm. We went to this part of the garden where there was this fountain. I placed the CD player on a bench and hit play. Then I walked over to her and held my hand out "Care to dance my lady?" I asked. She said in a bad English accent "Sounds Charming" and laughed as I grabbed her hand. Soon her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist as we danced. I spun her around a few times and she giggled. Then I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. Then I realized we were leaning to kiss….!

**OMG! EPIC STOP! You will have to wait and see what happens in the next episode.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA! Also thank you ALL of my reviewers! I'm too lazy to name you all but you know who you are!**

**Nina POV**

We leaned into kiss when all of the sudden I accidentally fell back into the pond pulling Fabian in too and him landing on me. We started laughing and we got up. Then I looked at him and smiled as he leaned in and pressed his soft lips onto mine for 4 secs. The kiss was soo romantic. Once he pulled away from me I kissed him back quickly and blushed. Then I said "Well….We better go back. They might be worried. Besides were gonna need an explanation for this.." He laughed and grabbed my hand. I let go and look at him for a second. I realized that I like him but he might be a heartbreaker.. It seems like Joy liked him.. Then I said "Hey Fabian. Does this mean we are?.." He blushed "I don't know.." I blushed too "Me neither..!" He smiled and then said "Nina is there something wrong?" I looked at him and quickly said "Uh…NO! Not at all" grabbing my stuff from the table and walking toward the door. Fabian ran after me "Nina.. Tell me!" When he caught up to me Amber swung the door open.

**Amber POV**

I was dying to know what happened! Since they left the scene I have been ANTSY! When I opened the door I pulled Nina in and saw that her and Fabian were wet "OH MY GOSH! What happened? Tell me all the deets! First how did you guys get wet?" Nina answered with "Well we walked toward the fountain and I tripped and fell into the fountain and when Fabian tried to save me he fell in too" I could tell she was lying cause Fabian seemed like this was all new. So then I asked "Are you two guys finally dating!" It seemed like that was the only question that mattered. Nina looked at me "Uh… I don't know. I don't think so… I mean the date was amazing. It's just were better off being friends.." I could tell it pained her to say that. SOMETHING must be wrong inside! Then she got up and went upstairs "I'm going to dry off.." I yelled for Fabian who was chit chatting away with Mick. Fabian came over and said "What now Amber?" Then I said "Well Nina has just told me she doesn't know if you two are dating and you guys rather be friends, but she also said the date was amazing!" Fabian sighed and said "Well… I like her and I don't know if she likes me. It's like she hesitant about liking me!" I squealed "AWWW! I KNEW IT! You do fancy her!" Fabian looks at me "Isn't it obvious. I've been trying everything. Maybe we are off being friends.." I yelled "NO! Don't worry! I'll figure out why she doesn't want to date you!" Fabian put his palm to his face and said "Oh what did I get myself into!"

[Next Morning]

**Fabian POV**

Something is obviously holding Nina back from dating me. I was ready for school and got up early. Everyone was at the table. Nina came down and everyone started asking about the date. Nina said "We're just friends' guys. I mean c'mon me and Fabian. Psht!" She laughed. I was feeling pain inside. How could she not like me! She knows I like her. I mean I think she does. Then I said "Nina we need to talk.." I got up from the table and she followed. "Do you like me?" I said quietly that way Amber doesn't hear me. Nina blushed "Uh… Yeah…." I looked into her eyes "Well I …" before I could get in I was cut off by Nina saying "LOOK AT THE FLOOR! There are tiny Eyes of Horas on the tiles in the center! I bet there's something hidden under them!" She never let me finish! Then I looked at the floor and realized HEY LOOK WE JUST FOUND ANOTHER CLUE(**A/N Can you see the reference?**) I picked up Nina and spun her around yelling "Genius!" She blushed at me and she couldn't stop laughing. I wanted to kiss her then but then everyone came in and was ready to go to class. I hope I can tell that I like her before Amber thinks up a plan.

**Uh…Oh…What will happen next? You will have to wait till tomorrow…! Also give me some ideas maybe I'll use them!**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own HOA! Nor I am Diane Whitney(the writer of HOA). THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! Also I am backed up on HW.. Ugh!**

**Nina POV**

In Mr. Winkler's class we were talking about Romeo and Juliet again. He wanted to know if we would do that for a school play. Then Amber blurted out "I know who should play Romeo and Juliet!" I put my head in my hands. SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Mr. Winkler then said "Now Amber I know you want to be Juliet but we have to choose as a class for the parts." OMG AMBER PLEASE DON'T SAY ME AND FABIAN! Then Jerome said "Well I think Fabian and Nina will make a perfect Romeo and Juliet. Fabian can be Juliet!" Fabian then yelled "Jerome!" Then Mr. Winkler said "Well all in favor of Fabian and Nina As Romeo and Juliet raise your hands" Everyone in class raised their hands and I blushed. Why do people want us together! Mr. Winkler said "Well then on a unanimous decision Romeo and Juliet will be played by Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter!" OMG! Then Fabian said "But…But! Don't we have a say!" Right when he said that Amber jumped up "I WANT TO BE Juliet Capulet!" Mr. Winkler Said "Okay sure!"

The parts were like this

Romeo Montague - Fabian

Juliet Capulet - Me

Lord Capulet - Alfie

Lady Capulet - Amber

Tybalt - Jerome

Nurse - Patricia (Capulet House)

Lord Montague - Mick

Lady Montague - Mara

Benvolio - (some random person)

Peter (some random person)

Gregory and Sampson (some random people)

Abram (some random person)

Balthasar (some random person)

Friar Laurence - (some random person)

We got our script and them Amber yelled out "I CAN'T READ THIS! It's soo confusing! 'A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword? ' WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" We all laughed at her interpretation. I skimmed through it and saw that me and Fabian kiss like 4 times. OMG! I have to kiss him too. We're just friends can't we just not kiss!

**Fabian POV**

I was sort of happy to be Romeo since Nina is Juliet. She is going to make the most beautiful Juliet ever! Oh crap I hope I didn't say that out loud. I looked over to see her staring at the script confused then I said "Don't worry we can help each other… I don't understand this old English either…" Nina laughed and smiled "Sure… We can look up the English version online and compare after class." I smiled realizing I was gonna spend more time with her. We left class and we went back to the House. We sat on the couch as I grabbed my laptop. Nina took the laptop and found it on spark notes. (**A/N the translations are on spark notes no lie!**) Fabian gave me a hug "GENIUS!" Nina laughed "I had to read parts of this in America and I used this site!" I let go of her and she blushed. We printed out the translations all of them and made them into a book. We made books of the printed out for the rest of the house because it was only fair. Amber saw it and gave Nina a big hug "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU!" Nina laughed and I smiled. We went back downstairs and started practicing the lines we had together.

ROMEO :

(Taking JULIET's hand) If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

_Translation:(taking__ JULIET__'s hand)__ your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss._

JULIET:

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

_Translation:_ _Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss._

ROMEO:

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

_Translation:_ _Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?_

JULIET:

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

_Translation:_ _Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with._

ROMEO:

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

_Translation:_ _Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair._

JULIET:

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

_Translation: Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers._

**Nina POV**

I looked at the next line Fabian had to say and said "It says you have to kiss me…" I wanted him to kiss me but at the same time I didn't. I didn't want to start falling for some guy who might break my heart. Fabian said "Well.. We can skip this part if you want. We don't have to kiss till the real play" He reassured me and I smiled. OMG! Now really wanted him to kiss me….. UGH…

**Ohhh… Didn't see that coming. Yes someone had this on the iCarly Wikia. But mine is different and has a story to it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. I don't own HOA! Or any Shakespeare. Nor am I Shakespeare's wife Anne Hathaway(its true that's his wife's name)**

**Amber POV**

My plan was PERFECT! They are gonna kiss and realize they like each other. At supper everyone was talking about their parts. Patricia was complaining she had some very long lines. My lines were soo confusing. I then said "Thanks to Nina and Fabian I can understand my lines!" Everyone laughed. I saw Fabian give a smile to Nina. Then I asked Nina "So where's the next clue take us Nina?" Nina whispered to me "Well I think it's under one of the tiles with the Eye of Horas on it in the main hallway. I got an Idea." Nina walked out of the room and I curiously followed. Then she said "Amber hand me your nail filer. The fancy one." I took the fancy one from out of my purse and said "Don't hurt my baby.." That was my favorite nail filer. She was able slid it under the tile that was in the center and pull it off. There was a note. The voices shall guide you toward the ground under. Use the Eye of Horas to awaken the ground under. "What does that mean…?" I asked Nina. Then I said "I hope I don't have to go back down into that spooky basement. There are spiders!" Nina laughed and said "Don't worry Fabian and I will go if we have to go down into the cellar." Then I said "Well with all this rehearsing we won't be sleuthing any time soon" Nina put the tile back on as Fabian came in and said "Hey guys did you get the clue?" Nina nods and shows him the clue. Fabian then says "You might have to talk to the house again Nina.. But do it tomorrow tonight we should continue looking over our lines." Then I said "Maybe you two can practice your kissing scenes." Nina laughed and said to me "AMBER! We're not kissing till the actual play. We already discussed this earlier…" I frowned then Alfie called me over to the living room to practice our lines. I can't believe he's playing my husband in the play. BARF!

**Nina POV**

I looked over at Fabian "Why does everyone want us together? They know we are just friends…" He hesitated then said "Yeah…Yeah! Let's go practice in your room since Amber is down here practicing with Alfie and Patricia." I smiled maybe some alone time with Fabian is exactly what we needed. With all this pressure for us to date we lost just Nina and Fabian friends. I missed just hanging out as friends too. Even though he is cute and his eyes are to die for… Ugh what I am I saying. We went up to my room and we took out our scripts and picked up where we left off.

ROMEO:

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

(The script says to kiss but they don't kiss)

Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.

_Translation: Then don't move while I act out my prayer. Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours._

JULIET:

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

_Translation: Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?_

ROMEO:

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again.

_Translation: Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back._

I look at the script and say "It says we have to kiss again…" I want to kiss him… But I don't know if he likes me or if I should date someone that might break my heart…. Fabian looked at me and said "Don't worry we don't have to kiss for real till the play.." He smiled. I'm glad he was nervous about kissing too.. We looked stared at each other for a bit and then I blushed and said "Back to the script!" They flip through the script till they get to a part where it's them two. Right when they are about to talk Amber barges in and says "NINA! WE need you for our scene!" She pulls me away while Fabian goes to talk to Mara and Mick for their parts. Ugh it's going to be a long week.

**Sooo…How did you like it please review. If you have any ideas for filler plots tell me! I will accept any idea that's good.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or any of the characters. Today is FIRDAY! Next week more HOA I hope. Maybe some FABINA SCENES!**

**Nina POV**

I woke up to Amber who was dead asleep in her bed. I tried to sneak by her so she doesn't nag me about Fabian and I secret dating. Also I wanted to see Fabian. I have not seen him in a while and since Victor was not up at 512 am in the morning. I wonder where he sleeps. Fabian said he would come to my room so we could go down into the cellar today. I heard the secret knock and opened the door and walked out and smiled at Fabian and whispered "ready?" He nodded and smiled back shyly. We snuck past Victor's office and saw him resting in his chair with his feet on the desk. I guess that's how he sleeps. I went to the kitchen with Fabian. Alfie came too as our watch guard. We had walk-e talkies so incase Victor came in Alfie would warn us. If Alfie sees Victor on his way downstairs' Alfie said he would tell us and we would let Alfie in the oven and hide in the closet. We also gave Patricia a Walk-e talkie so that incase Victor came she would tell us when he comes back upstairs. Fabian thought of this plan yesterday after practicing lines and since Alfie had walk-e talkies used for pranking with Jerome. We took those. Operation Cellar was a go! We went down and it was spookier than ever. Even the moon light that shined through the tiny window didn't make it any better. We looked down at the floor hoping to see something that resembled the Eye of Horas.

**Fabian POV**

It looked like we won't be finding anything tonight. I thought. Then I saw Nina who said "Fabian look!" she pointed at the drawings of the Eye of Horas on the wall. She said also "This means someone has been down there. And Look those are those things I found in Victors desk in scales!" I said "Whoa. Freaky! Wonder what he is doing?" Nina looked at me and said "IDK but I don't want to find out" I took a picture of them with my phone for later. Nina then said to me "Maybe there's another part of the clue in the Attic that we missed. I could also ask the house if it knows anything else because I don't see anything…." She broke off once Alfie yelled "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! Victor is Awake and he's coming downstairs!" Nina freaked out "OMG! What are we going to do.. He might be coming down here! We're not going to have enough time to get Alfie!" I wanted to give her a hug but I didn't and said "Everything will be okay." I rubbed her shoulders. Then Patricia came on the line "Don't worry I got this." She slammed her door making Victor yell "WHO GOES THERE!" according to Alfie and then went to check it out. Nina I ran out of the cellar and then Nina said once we got out "OMG I can't go up there Victor will catch me."

**Nina POV**

I was literally freaking out! I couldn't go upstairs and I can't stay down here in the open . Then I heard Fabian say "Nina come stay in my room. He won't dare come into the rooms and check and sneak back up to your room in the morning. Like 5:00 A.M." I didn't know what else to do so I said "Okay.." We walked over to Fabian and Mick's room. Mick was a heavy sleeper. NOTHING can wake him up. Unless it was Mara. We snuck in and shut the door lightly. I told Patricia she could go to bed because was going to stay with Fabian till it was safe. Then Patricia said "Oohh. Night love birds" Fabian rolled out a sleeping bag for me to sleep in. I didn't mind sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor but the floor was cold. I saw Fabian get up and lay next to me wrapping a blanket around me. He set his alarm for 5:00 Am and smiled at me. I rotated so I could see him. He was sooo sweet . I said "Goodnight Fabian" to him and rolled back the other way. Then I realized 5 mins later his arm was around me like he was holding me. I was blushing but I didn't mind. We were just friends..

**AWW…..Your gonna have to wait to see what happens next. (Note: Most of my chapters for this are 700-1000 words per chapter)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't Own HOA nor I am Diane Whitney. P.S Writing a new HOA Fan Fic!**

**Fabian POV**

My watch beeped and I woke up. My arm was wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world as I held her tight. I got up slowly and she woke up and said "its 5:00 Am Already?" she got up rolled up the sleeping bag and rubbed her beautiful eyes. I then said "I'll escort you upstairs that way you are safe." She smiled when I said that and we quickly opened the door and tip-toed out. One we got to the stairs we got on our hands and knees and crawled over to the door into the girls section. Then we got Nina and Amber's room. She stood at the door and said "Thank you. For saving me again. I owe you!" She hugged me and opened the door and said "See you in 2 hours." I wanted to give her a kiss so bad but she shut the door. Ugh! So I crawled back past Victor and into my room and got back into my bed.

**Amber POV**

Last night Nina did not come back. I heard her come in around 5:00 A.M. but I was too tired to get up. Once it was 7'oclock I got to Nina who was in her bed reading a book about Egyptian Gods. I got up and sat on the end of her bed and asked her excitedly "Where were you last night?" Nina responded by saying "We almost got caught while we were in the cellar because Victor got up and we couldn't hide in the basement in enough time so Fabian took me into hiss room for most of the night. Patricia stalled Victor by slamming her door." I smiled happily. MAYBE THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! "So where did you sleep?" Nina looked at me and said "On the floor in one of his sleeping bags. And no Amber he did not sleep with me!" I was so mad. They totally are perfect for each other! I got up and put on my makeup and went downstairs with Nina. Fabian was telling Alfie what happened and that Nina was safe. Nina and Fabian were smiling at each other so much they didn't even notice.

**Nina POV**

Why was he so cute! Ugh I don't even think he likes me.. He probably likes Joy. I know for a fact that Joy likes him!... Well tonight were gonna have to think about a plan for the attic. I then said to Fabian and Amber "Amber you can keep watch from our room through the peephole to see if Victor comes toward the door. While Fabian and I go upstairs." Alfie was too scared after last night to go up and Patricia was going to be on watch. I wanted at least one of them to come now I am going to be all alone with Fabian…. Fabian smiled and they we walked to class together because Amber was getting annoying. He was smiling at me and I smiled at him when his hair shined cause of the sun. Then once we got to the Drama Studio Mr. Winkler wanted to practice the Act 1 Scene 1. I wasn't in that scene so I just watched with Patricia. I kept noticing Patricia was staring at Mr. Winkler. I remember she told us that he promised to help her find Joy but after he talked to Victor he was put under a spell. I thought he was just her friend. Maybe she liked him? Nah… NEVER!

**Patricia POV**

Why did he have to go to the dark side…. All the good guys go to the evil side…. I thought he trusted me.

**Fabian POV**

Once I read my line that says I was in love with a girl who didn't love me back. I was feeling that inside. I was crushing on Nina and she had no idea! I read my lines perfectly and by the time we were done practicing the first 6 pages. It was lunch time. We all ate there because we had to be back there in 1hr. I was sitting next to Nina who was next to Amber and Patricia and Alfie and Jerome then Mara and Mick. I smiled at Nina and she smiled shyly back. CAN'T SHE SEE THAT I LIKE HER! Tonight I'm going to have to tell her… Since we were going to be alone..

**DRAMATIC PAUSE! NOW POSE *Poses 4 times as Camera snaps picks of me* LOL! You're going to have to wait till tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER I do not own HOA or any characters. Also please check out my other HOA fan fiction "Forbidden Love"**

**To all my reviewers! I update this EVERYDAY! So no need to worry!**

**Nina POV**

That night I put on a pink shirt and some sweats. I heard the secret knock and there was Fabian. He was wearing a white shirt, his grey hoodie, and some sweats. I grabbed my bag and flashlight and we snuck out. I waved to Amber who was already in her spying position holding the Walk-e Talkie. We waved to Patricia who was in her spot to and we snuck up toward the door. I used my hair pin and we walked in. I locked it behind us that way Victor won't suspect anything. We got up there and Fabian and I stared looking around then I paused and asked "House. It's me Nina." Fabian looked at me confused and then realized what I was doing. "Tell me. Is there more to this clue about something underneath the house?" I waited 5 secs then a box on top of a dresser fell and Fabian said "WHOA!" I smiled and said "Thank you!" I ran over with Fabian and he asked me "How did you do that?" I laughed and said "Sarah told me I should talk to the house if I need any help." We looked through the box. I touched Fabian's hand and blushed. I saw in there a folded up piece of paper that was a map. OF THE BASEMENT! "Look a map of the basement!" Fabian took and found at the edges it was still folded up. Then he opened it up more and said "Whoa!"

**Fabian POV**

The basement had 5 floors under it! I smiled and said "Nina look it says. 5 Unknown floors under the basement." Nina screamed and gave me a hug "5 Floors… WAY CREEPY!" Then we heard Patricia on the Walk-e Talk-e "Quick Victor's coming get into the secret area!" I grabbed the box as Nina opened up the secret door and let me in and it shut. We heard Victor open up the door to the attic which means he was right outside but he could never find it. He must of heard the box fell then I whispered to Nina "he must of heard the box fell" Nina nodded and started shivering. I then took off my Hoodie put it on her and pulled her tight to me. She smiled and blushed. I stated rubbing her back and smiling at her. Then we looked at each other and then we leaned into kiss when Amber said "He Left!" on the walk-e talk-e. It made Nina jump up and then curl back up to me. I guess she didn't want to leave. Amber called in and said "He's still snooping around here.. I think he might go back up in the attic.. Wait I hear him mumbling something like.. House tell me what's up in the attic. I know your talking to someone. I heard that box fell." Nina quivered and said "Do you think he knows that the house can talk?" I nodded and pulled her tighter to me because I knew she was scared. Soon she was asleep on my body. I then said to Amber and Patricia "Nina fell asleep… I'm going to stay up with her since she's on me and I don't want her to have any nightmares. Besides Victors snooping around… a lot…" I kissed Nina forehead as Amber said "Aww you two lovebirds have fun!" I guess Patricia didn't care. I rolled my eyes at Amber and dozed off.

[Next Day]

**Fabian POV**

I woke up to Nina still on top of me. So I put the map in her bag and grabbed her locket and opened the door. Then I carried Nina Bridal Style since I did not want her to wake up. I brought her down to Her and Amber's room and set her down on her bed. Amber woke up and said "How are the two lovebirds this morning" I said "Shhh...!" and I snuck out.

**Nina POV**

I woke up to Amber sitting on the edge of my bed and she asked "So… What happened last night?" I told her that I spoke to the house it knocked down a box which probably alert Victor. In the box there was a map of the basement and that it has 5 unknown floors underneath! She looked scared and said "Whoa way… Creepy. Soo …. How was Fabian?"

**AWWW…..SOOO ROMANTIC! Having fun in Fabinaland are we! You're going to have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer… I don't own HOA or Any chars..! TY ALL MY REVIEWERS! PLEASE MORE REVIEWS MEANS MORE CHAPTERS! I might get to 50 chapters with all these reviews!**

**Nina POV**

I didn't know what to say. WE almost kissed! I then said to amber "Everything was fine Nothing happened really." Amber looked at me and said "Then why are you still wearing his sweatshirt?" I then realized I was wearing his sweatshirt and I took it off and said "I got cold.. nothing more." Amber then did a face palm and said "Nina your soooo stupid! Don't you realize he likes you!" I looked at amber confused and said "He doesn't like me… He likes JOY!" I spit it out really fast. I regretted now I told Amber that… Amber then frowned "He didn't tell you…" I looked more confused "Wait…What? What didn't he tell me...!" I sat up curious. Amber looked at me sadly "Well…. Joy sort of had a crush on him but he never liked her. Well he almost did till she disappeared then you came and he realized he liked you. He was in love with you since he first saw you!" I frowned and said "He still liked JOY! And he didn't have the nerve to tell me!" Amber gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry…" I looked at her and said "I'm not good at this sort of thing. I never had a guy like me before so I wouldn't know… He probably doesn't like me.." Amber pokes me "HELLO NINA! HE'S INLOVE WITH YOU!" I shook my head "No were only friends!" Amber looked at me and said "NINA LISTEN! Fabian has never liked a girl till you. He never even really liked Joy as more than a friend." I gave her a look and said "You said he almost liked her!" Amber said to me "He was thinking about it but he said she wasn't the one and he liked her as a friend. But then he met you and you opened his eyes! Fabian used to be shy, quiet, and sweet. Now he is adventurous, daring, bold, and totally into you!" I frowned and said "But were just friends Amber can't you see that!" Amber sighed and got up and said "Your hopeless! You're going to lose him to Joy if you don't make a move on him."

**Fabian POV'**

Mick didn't even notice I left. I was thinking about Nina. Why didn't she realize I liked her. I've have given her so many hints! I have kissed her! Why doesn't she know that I like her? Does she still think I like Patricia? Or anyone else? I should write her a song! Grabs a note pad and starts writing.

_Nina Nina_

_You are so Fina and not Meana_

I rip it apart and crumple it up and start writing.

_Nina wake up and see_

_That you are the only girl for me_

_Open your eyes_

_And realize_

_That I've been here for you_

_Can't you see you belong with me_

_Your eyes are as pretty as the sea_

_Can't you see you belong with me_

_Nina wake up and seeeee_

_You can trust meee_

_I know in my heart I've loved you from the start_

_Your just a perfect piece of art_

_Nina can't you see You belong with me…_

_(guitar solo)_

_Nina wake up and Seee_

_Nina wake up and see_

_Can't you see you belong with me…_

I thought it was crappy after reading it but it was better than the first one.. I never wrote a song for a girl before... So I crumpled that one up. Now I officially had writers block! I didn't know what to write or what to say… I loved Her and I needed to tell her that! Omg Did I just say that I loved her… Ugh…. But I do have a huge crush on her and its KILLING ME! I throw my pillow at the wall and Mick wakes up and say's "What's wrong Fabian. Trouble in Ninaville." Ninaville him and that was a new one to me. I looked at him and said "I need help. I like Nina but she doesn't know that I like her." Mick gets up and says "Leave her flowers in her locker with a note from a secret admirer. And keep leaving her messages from him. And then in the end tell her you're her secret admirer. She will totally love you. It worked with Amber one time." I looked at him maybe he was right… Maybe I could pretend to be her secret admirer. I know it was going to be tough but work it.

**OHH… AND THE PLOT THICKENS! I have a challenge for you all. Write me a song for Nina from Fabian. I'm not good of thinking of anything. BEST ONE will get their song in a chapter a special shout out! Also I could put you in a chapter as a character! SO start thinking of IDEAS!**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything. Except what I wrote.**

**Nina POV**

I walked into school with Amber. I opened my locker to see a note with a heart sticker sealing it. Amber immediately asks "Who's that from...?" I looked at her and said "I don't know Amber why don't I open it and find out!" Amber looked at me sadly and said "Sorry.. I'm just so excited Fabians finally admitting he likes you!" I look at her confused and said "How would you know?" I open it up and read it out loud "Nina, I see you every day and think of you. My heart skips a beat when around. And in my heart I know it true. That my crush for you is abounding. Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer." I blush and Amber says "I bet its FABIAN! He's really good at this poetry stuff..!" I laugh at her and said "C'mon Amber we are just friends..!" Amber looked at me and said "YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT sometimes NINA!" I laugh and we walk to class.

**Fabian POV**

That morning I left Nina a note in her locker. I met up with her in class as she was looking at the note and I asked "Hey Nina who's that from?" She looked at me and said "From a secret admirer. Amber keeps saying you sent it! Ridiculous right?" I panicked and said "Uh…Yeah…Ridiculous!" I looked down… Gosh I was so stupid! During class I couldn't help but look at Nina at some points. I didn't even think she noticed. After class Nina and Amber were talking in the hallway to Patricia about the letter. Amber kept saying "I still think Fabian sent it!" Every time she said that I laughed and said "Amber that's ridiculous!" After a while Patricia was starting to think it was me. Then Amber approached me and said "Fabian! I know it's you that sent Nina that message. Mick did the same thing to me! I want to help. Because I know for a fact she likes you. And you guys are sooooo adorable!" I laughed and said "Okay! What do you know?" She said to me "Well. She thinks you like Joy and you would break her heart. And she knows you almost liked Joy before you came." I got angry. HOW DID SHE FIND OUT… AMBER! I yelled "AMBER YOU TOLD!" Amber frowned and said "sorry but she had the right to know. I knew you were never going to tell her. Then once we find Joy! Joy is going to probably run up and kiss you! And You would've broken Nina's heart!" I sighed and said "That bad?" She looked at me stupidly and said "We all knew you were going to ask Joy out before she disappeared and Nina came along! Even Joy did. Well that's because she likes you and probably still likes you! You have to tell Nina about Joy! Don't tell her that you're her secret admirer. Just tell her about the Joy thing that way she is prepared!" I sighed Amber was right. I was going to have to tell Nina about Joy and how that I almost asked her out. How Joy still likes me and probably thinks I would be her boyfriend! The truth is Joy has liked me for a very long long time. I knew she had a crush on me but I never liked her like that. I was always told to wait for the one. Soon I got tired of waiting around and told everyone I would ask out Joy and that maybe I would like her. Amber's mouth was a little big and told Joy I was asking her out. I didn't know that until just now! I didn't know she was going to say yes. Then Nina came into the picture and she brought out the best of me. Made me feel alive and not hidden. I like Nina now! Never liked Joy. That's what I needed to Nina tonight in the Attic.

**Sorry this is short. It's just a filler chapter explaining everything about Joy and Fabian getting it cleared up!**


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own HOA! Or anything else. I got some great songs from you guys so I can't pick so I'm gonna make him sing a JONAS song I made a video of. I do not own JONAS or the song Give love a try. Or the song entries I threw in there! SPECIAL SHOULD OUT TO THE SONG WRITTERS **_**waffels12**_** and **_**you know you love me**_

**Fabian POV**

It was night time I was still thinking of a song to play Nina. This is one I had so far.

(**A/N** **Written by Waffles12)**  
_i am in love with you_

why can't you see that it's true

i look in to your eyes, sparling all the time

for so long i have been waiting for this moment

looking into each other's eyes

leaning closer and closer and closer

till we finally meet and there sparks flying into the air

so can you see that I'm in love with you

and now do you love meee tooooo

thee it is but i am a horrible wires u can change it if you want.

But keep going i love with you have done with the story

It wasn't my best bet and I get out of tune a lot. My next try wasn't a success either!

(**A/N Made by you know you love me)**

_Everyone else seems to know_

_And when i look in your eyes _

_I think maybe their right_

_Is it possible that you will ever be mine?_

_CHORUS_

_Even if the world crashes down_

_Even if you keep denying now_

_No matter what you think baby all i can think about is you and me_

_We hang out a lot_

_I try to hint at us_

_You never seem to understand_

_How much i wish that you could be with me_

_Chorus repeats it_

_My heart knows what it wants_

_Do you ever think about how it would feel if in this world it was only me and you and maybe someday you'll realize the truth?_

That was the only one I had until Mick said "Hey Amber said Nina likes this band called the Jonas Brothers. Why don't you sing one of their songs? Apparently she has picture of the oldest one Joe Jonas I think on her closet. Unlike Amber who has a picture of Taylor Lautner on her closet." I decided to look them up and there was one song by Joe Jonas which was really good. It was called "Give Love a Try" From the series. (**A/N They have the Joe Jonas version on Youtube!**)

So I tweaked the lyrics so it fit us.

_You, you're like walking on a morning_

_You, you're like taking off to the Attic_

_You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

_In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time_

_and that I was gonna love you for a long time_

_With a love so real, so right._

_How did it play out like a movie?_

_Now every time it's beat can move me_

_And I can't get your smile off my mind_

_Cause you might think that I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_And tell me what can I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do _

_Give love a try one more time_

_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try one more time_

_One more time_

Once I got the tune down of countless practicing I was ready. I had the lyrics down and the notes down and I was ready to face Nina. Tonight I was going to play it for her until Victor yelled "BED EARLY TONIGHT I HAVE THINGS!" So he sent me right back to my room. The next day I was going to sing it to her and nothing would change that!

**Sorry I wanted to make this another filler chapter so he picks a song. I want ANTICIPATION! Also Hint there might be a little Jabian in the next chapter. I know but I have to make suspense. Don't Worry it won't be much. Also I won't update till after next Tuesday because I'm going to be studying for an exam and doing an essay and doing hw!**


	19. Chapter 18

**HEY my hardest Midterm is over so I am now going to try to continue writing. I have another EASY midterm tomorrow I hope! I have lots of HW ATM have to do a Power Point, Final project and stuffs. So I won't update this everyday unless I already wrote the next chapter. ALSO FABINA KISS! WAS EPIC! I got it on tape if you haven't seen it. It's on my YouTube so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA! Or Fabina sadly. I only help run the HOA Wikia!**

**Nina POV:**

I woke up to sound of Amber practicing her lines for Romeo and Juliet. She was trying to get the perfect old English accent. I threw a pillow at her because I was still half asleep! It was one of those Thursdays you wished were Fridays. Amber threw the pillow back making me get up in much dismay. I put on my uniform and walked downstairs to Mara and Mick rehearsing lines holding hands…. They looked soo happy together. While I was all alone… Sad but true. The only guy who I like might break my heart! Ugh… At the table Fabian was smiling at me with that smile of his. Amber was yapping on about how they shouldn't have to wear old English dresses in the play and that they should wear more up-to-date outfits. Thing is Mr. Winkler already got the old English outfits.

On my way to class Fabian was talking about how we should look outside the house to see if there are any clues around it. I nodded. I didn't want to talk to him and I could tell he knew I didn't want to. At least I think.

**Fabian POV:**

What was wrong with me this morning! I smiled at Nina she ignored me. I tried talking about the mystery she ignored me. Doesn't she realize I like her? It's pretty obvious! EVERYONE KNOWS I LIKE HER EXCEPT HER! Maybe in class while we are practicing our lines for the play I could get a word in with her.

In Mr. Winkler's class we were going over Act 1 Scene 5 again. Me and Nina were reading those same lines again and again. It's because Mick kept forgetting his lines.

Mr. Winkler told us to work on the balcony scene Act 2 scene till Mick and Alfie got their lines right. I was finally may be able to talk to her. I said to her while we sat down "Nina is there something that is bothering you..?" She looked at me and sighed and said "Well…. It's just too much. The play and the clues…. I'm lucky I can actually study for French!" She was stressing out. I gave her a hug and said "Let's just practice or lines. You're doing amazing so far!" She smiled at me and said "Thanks…." We opened up the script to our scene and started talking.

_ROMEO: _

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_(JULIET appears in a window above)_

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid since she is envious._

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!_

_It is my lady. Oh, it is my love._

_Oh, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

_Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—_

_I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

_Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

_Translation:_

_ROMEO _

_It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut. But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she. Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek._

Once I said that I could see Nina blushing. She smiled at me too. I smiled back then realized we were in class. By the time I finished Alfie and Mick learned their lines so we had to practice Scene 1 again. Soon it was the end of the day and we almost did Act 1 Scene 1 perfectly. Amber actually remembered her lines! I was going to practice with everyone afterschool so we can do it perfectly. That should be FUN!

**Awww…. Just a filler chapter. More on the play since I kind of got side tracked. REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ONLY PLOTS!**

**Nina POV:**

Back at the house Amber wanted us to do the balcony scene. I told her we have to prefect Act 1 by Friday so we can start on Act 2. Truth is told it was hard because Alfie, Amber, Jerome, and Mick kept forgetting their lines and complaining. Patricia wasn't caring and only just wanted the A.

At supper Jerome and Alfie had a food fight. Fabian wasn't there. Did I do something...? Does he know that I think he might hurt me?

**Fabian POV**

I was in my room getting ready to impress Nina. I had my guitar ready. I decided to use a new song called "My Perfect Day" (**A/N The real Fabina Song that they danced too!**) It was a song that fit us perfectly. I left a note on her bed that says meet me in the clearing. Love your secret admirer.

I went out to the clearing with my guitar and a rose. I started practicing because it might be a few minutes till she came. Then I heard something coming out of the bushes. I then saw Joy standing there smiling. JOY!

**Nina POV**

After supper I went to my room hoping maybe Fabian went there but not. All I saw was this note from my secret admirer.

Amber saw it and screamed "OMG! YOU HAVE TO GO!"

I looked at her confused. It might be Rufus or Victor! So I yelled "AMBER FIRST OF ALL WE DON'T KNOW WHO THIS PERSON IS!"

Amber then said "Ohhh. Well here take my pepper spray!" She handed me her pepper spray and I nodded thanks.

I was just about to leave when I heard Victor yell "Ms. Martin where are you going?"

I look at him scared and say "I got a note from a secret admirer saying to meet him outside tonight. GEE I HOPE ITS FABIAN! Can't you tell he likes me? I mean c'mon everyone knows Fabian likes me." I was lying so I could leave.

Victor growled and said "Love I will never understand it…!"

I walk outside with my bag and flashlight holding the pepper spray.

**Fabian POV**

I screamed "JOY!" then I gave her a huge hug and spun her around. IDK why I'm just glad she's fine.

She screamed and giggled. Then I said "Wait how did you escape your dad?"

She looked at me and said "My dad is here to meet Victor. He told me to wait here. Wait what are you doing here?"

I look at her and say "I'm here to play a song to a girl I really like." Maybe she will hear me and leave me alone.

Joy then looked down and said "Oh…. Well can I hear it?"

I nodded since Nina wasn't here yet.

I started playing and started singing

_It's the thing you do for me_

_It's the way you make me fee_l

_It's everything you are _

_You're my shining star no matter where you are_

_And now you are in my life._

Soon I saw Joy lean in and.

**Nina POV**

I walk up to the clearing. AND what do I see Joy and Fabian KISSING! I THOUGHT HE LIKED ME! See I knew he would break my heart. So I yell "WELL GREAT WAY TO IMPRESS A GIRL FABIAN!" I start to cry and run off. I NEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!

**Fabian POV**

Joy kissed me! What was she doing! I broke off and say "JOY! You just made the girl I LIKE LEAVE!"

Joy looks confused "Wait… You don't like me?"

I yell "NO!" I go running after Nina. I can't believe she would kiss me! Did she get the wrong message when I told her I was meeting a girl here to play her a song? I NEVER KNEW SHE WAS THERE!

**Nina POV**

I ran into the house and upstairs into my room and jumped onto my bed and started crying in my pillow. THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO AVOID! I knew he liked Joy not me. How could I believe that he liked me?

Amber walked in and said "Soooo Are you and Fabian together?"

I look at her confused how did she know Fabian was there so I say "HUH? How did you know Fabian was there?"

She then said "Well I told him to pretend to be your secret admirer" then she realizes I was crying and sat next to me and said "OMG WHAT HAPPENED?"

I lean on her and cry "JOY! Him and JOY HAPPENED!"

She rubbed my back and said "OMG! THAT JERK! What did he do?"

I cried and said "When I got to the clearing I saw him and Joy KISSING!"

She gasped and said "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PLAY YOU A SONG NOT KISS JOY!"

Then I heard rocks against my window. I look out to see Fabian I open up my window.

Fabian yells "NINA! WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

Amber then yells outside the window "NINA DOES NOT WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU TRAITOR!"

Fabian yelled back "SHE KISSED ME! I didn't want to kiss her! I was going to play you this song!"

He was going to play me a song OH MY GOD!

**Oohh…. JOY! She had to ruin it!**


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own HOA or Fabina or "My Perfect Day" by Mark Johns (OFFICAL FABINA SONG!)  
OMG ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! OR 100 VIEWS! TY ALL MY REVIWERS! I would name you all but there to many. BUT YOU KNOW WHO U R! **

**Expect the Unexpected!**

**Fabian POV:**

I then pulled out our script and started reading off the Balcony Scene (**A/N Translation and the lines are in a previous chapter**)

**Nina POV:**

OMG he was quoting Shakespeare sooo ROMANTIC! After he was done I decided to read my part to him. SO I pulled out the script and started reading.

_Ay me!_

_Translation: Oh my!_

_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet_

_Translation: (not knowing ROMEO hears her) Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet._

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name, which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself._

_Translation: (still not knowing ROMEO hears her) it's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Montague. What's a Montague anyway? It isn't a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, or any other part of a man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Romeo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Romeo. Romeo, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange_

Then Fabian looked at his script and responded with his line.

_I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized._

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

_Translation: (to JULIET) I trust your words. Just call me your love, and I will take a new name. From now on I will never be Romeo again._

I respond with my line from the script.

_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_

_So stumblest on my counsel?_

_Translation: Who are you? Why do you hide in the darkness and listen to my private thoughts?_

Fabian then says "Juliet Please come down Your Romeo wishes to speak with you!"

I sigh I couldn't RESIST! HE QUOTED SHAKESPEARE! I could hear Amber Awing the whole time! Then once I left I heard her say "Better come back with a bf!" and I laugh. I walk downstairs with my hoodie and sneak past Victor that way he won't get suspicious. I walk outside to where Fabian was. I looked at my Window to see Amber, Mara, and Patricia looking out it and I roll my eyes. "GOSH! Can't they LEAVE US ALONE!"

**Fabian POV:**

I laughed and said "Nina… Listen… SHE KISSED ME! I guess when I told her I was playing a song for you I guess she took it as I was playing the song for her. But I've worked too hard for this…" Nina then said "Fabian… I'm.. soo…" I then cut her off by saying "First let me play this. " I place down my script and pick up my guitar and start playing and singing "My Perfect Day" by Mark Johns.

_It's the thing you do for me_

_It's the way you make me feel_

_It's everything you are_

_You're my shining star no matter where you are _

_And now you are in my life_

_I feel strange_ _inside no mountain seems so high no river seems too wide now you by my side_

_You're the best thing in my life_

_You're the best thing in my day_

_You're the one thing in my life_

_You make everything Ok _

_You give me my perfect day_

_People search their whole life through and never find someone like you_

_The day you walk right through my door_

_I find what I was looking for now I'm not searching anymore_

_As long as I can wake up every day and not chose the first thing that I see_

_There's no place here I dragged me _

_I can hold you in my arms and sleep_

_You're the best thing in my life _

_The best thing in my day_

_You're that one thing in my life_

_You make everything all right _

_You give me my perfect day_

_You're the one thing in my life _

_You make everything OK _

_You give me my perfect day_

**Nina POV**

I started to cry. OMG THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC! I then gave him a big hug and kissed him "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AMAZING!" I saw him smile and blush and said "All for you. Nina Will you be my girlfriend?" I paused OMG HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS GF! Then I heard Amber yell "SAY YES OR ELSE WE WILL COME DOWN THERE AND PUT A DUNCE CAP ON YOU!" I laughed and said ….

**OMG! EPIC STOP! YOU CAN'T WAIT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MEANS MORE UPDATES SOOO REVIEW! DOOO IT!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey FABINA SHIPPERS! I finally hit 100 reviews! TY ALL MY FELLLOW REVIEWERS! You're the only reason I keep writing. I want to get at least 50 chapters for this SO I'm ADDING SUSPENCE! Don't get mad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Fabina or any characters!**

**Fabian POV:**

I waited for her response and said "Well..?" Amber was yelling "SAY YES!" Nina then laughed and said "Well… Fabian…. Here's the thing you think we can date after everything cools off. I mean were busy with the play 24/7, we also have to find more clues, and we have school work to do… Would we ever have time for each other?" I then thought about it… She was right. There was so much stuff going on right now it would just add to the stress if we started dating. I then kissed her long and said "I'll wait for you. But Promise we will date once at least the play is over!" She then blushed and said "Yes..!" she gave me a huge hug and smiled. I could tell were doing the right thing.

**Nina POV:**

I was going to get killed by Amber but it was the right thing to do. I mean it's going to be hectic rehearsing for this play. Especially with Alfie and Mick always forgetting their lines and Amber complaining half the time.

I walked up into my room and they all gave me a hug and yelled "FINALLY!" I then sighed and said "We're going to wait... till the play is over. Then we will date." I then heard Amber scream "WHAT! YOU IDIOT! NINA IS THERE A BRAIN IN THERE! HE LIKES YOU!" I then said "He wants to wait till the play is over too. It's going to be busy studying and rehearsing our main lines." Mara then said "She does have a point. The only time I get to spend with Mick is when rehearsing our lines. Since we have to help with the set and stuff. I feel like were drifting apart." Amber then sighed and said "FINE! But you two better get together soon or I'll SCREAM AGAIN!" I laughed and said "Amber we are just friends!" She then hit me with a magazine "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Patricia laughed and said "Leave her alone Amber. I betcha if we weren't doing this play she would date him!" Amber then sighed and said "FINE! But I will always be a Fabina shipper!" I laughed and said "A what?" She then said "Fabina the Romantic Pairing of Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin." I then laughed FABINA was she serious they actually have a name for us so I said "WOW! I wonder how many people like us together?" I was being sarcastic and then Amber pulled out her book and said "I took a poll from 100 random student and over 90% want you two to date!" I then laughed "Wow…!" Soon Mara and Patricia left because it was bedtime.

**Fabian POV:**

In the morning I got up and got my uniform on. Once I got to the table everyone was asking why were still friends. The only people to understand us were Mara and Mick. Amber kept showing everyone our kiss on her phone. Apparently she took a pic of us kissing. I told her to delete and she said "NO!" C'mon me and Nina decided to stay friends. She was beautiful this morning though.

At school we were at the PAC (**A/N Performing Arts Center**) doing the final practice on Act 1 since it was Friday. Still we were probably spending all weekend fixing it till it was perfect.

Alfie and Mick finally got their lines perfectly and got their spots where they had to be perfect. While it was the first scene Nina and I helped paint the inside of the Capulet house for the ball. We were creating the walls. We both weren't the best Artists but it looked good. It was a wall with two stairs forming from the middle to the sides like /\ at the top there was a fountain and some pillars. Nina and I were to be at the top behind some of the pillars. I then put paint on Nina's face and she laughed. Then she put some paint on me and I laughed. She blushed. She was cute when she blushed. CMON FABIAN SNAP OUT OF IT YOUR JUST FRIENDS! Even though you do liker her a lot! UGH!

**OH NO! WHY! THEY WERE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE! REVIEW = MORE CHAPTERS = HAPPIER YOU! Also more reviews = Happier me and MORE FABINA!**


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER I don't OWN HOA or Any chars or Anne Hathaway (Shakespeare's Wife). TY again all my special reviewers. You can have a cookie ****Smiley face cookie!**

**Nina POV:**

Ahh… Fabian's soo cute when he knows I'm blushing… I looked away for a bit. Then turned back to see him with a wet rag. He whipped the paint off my face and I blushed. Why do I keep blushing….? I then smiled and said "Thanks…" We both gave each other flirty looks then Fabian was called to the stage for his part…. GAH! This is what they were rehearsing.

_BENVOLIO: _

_Good morrow, cousin._

_Translation: Good morning, cousin._

_ROMEO: _

_Is the day so young?_

_Translation: Is it that early in the day?_

_BENVOLIO: _

_But new struck nine._

_Translation: It's only just now nine o'clock._

_ROMEO: _

_Ay me! Sad hours seem long._

_Was that my father that went hence so fast?_

_Translation: Oh my, time goes by slowly when you're sad. Was that my father who left here in such a hurry?_

_BENVOLIO: _

_It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?_

_Translation: It was. What's making you so sad and your hours so long?_

_ROMEO: _

_Not having that which, having, makes them short_

_Translation: _ _I don't have the thing that makes time fly._

_BENVOLIO: _

_In love?_

_Translation: Your in love?_

_ROMEO:_

_Out._

_Translation: Out._

_BENVOLIO: _

_Of love?_

_Translation: Out of love?_

_ROMEO: _

_Out of her favor, where I am in love._

_Translation: I love someone. She doesn't love me._

_BENVOLIO: _

_Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,_

_Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!_

_Translation: It's sad. Love looks like a nice thing, but it's actually very rough when you experience it._

_ROMEO: _

_Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,_

_Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!_

_Where shall we dine?—O me! What fray was here?_

_Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all._

_Here's much to do with hate but more with love._

_Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate,_

_O anything of nothing first created!_

_O heavy lightness, serious vanity,_

_Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms!_

_Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health,_

_Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!_

_This love feel I, that feel no love in this._

_Dost thou not laugh?_

_Translation: What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants. So, where should we eat? (seeing blood) Oh my! What fight happened here? No, don't tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. O brawling love! O loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back. Are you laughing?_

They finished Act 1 Scene 1 and I applauded. Romeo's lines were long and tough. I'm glad we didn't date because it would be more stressful. I'm just happy as friends….

**Fabian POV**

Nina was right…. About staying friends…. I mean look at this script. I'm surprised Amber is actually keeping up! I was then called back up for my part in Act 1 scene 2. I did that part perfectly too. Nina was smiling at me as she helped Patricia with the set. Patricia could totally tell she was zoning out….. AMBERS RUBBING OFF ON ME.! It was time for Nina and Amber and Patricia's scene, Act 1 Scene 3, so I took a seat next to Mick and watched.

_LADY CAPULET: _

_Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me_

_Translation: Nurse, where's my daughter? Tell her to come to me._

_NURSE: _

_Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old_

_I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!_

_God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!_

_Translation: I swear to you by my virginity at age twelve, I already told her to come. Come on! Where is she? What is she doing? What, Juliet!_

_[Enters Juliet]_

_JULIET:_

_How now, who calls?_

_Translation: What is it? Who's calling me?_

_NURSE: _

_Your mother._

_Translation: Your mother._

_JULIET: _

_Madam, I am here. What is your will?_

_Translation: Madam, I am here. What is your will?_

_LADY CAPULET: _

_This is the matter.—Nurse, give leave awhile,_

_We must talk in secret.—Nurse, come back again._

_I have remembered me. Thou's hear our counsel._

_Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age._

_Translation: I'll tell you what's the matter—Nurse, leave us alone for a little while. We must talk privately—Nurse, come back here. I just remembered, you can listen to our secrets. You know how young my daughter is._

_NURSE: _

_Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour._

_Translation: Yes, I know her age down to the hour._

_LADY CAPULET _

_She's not fourteen._

_Translation: She's not even fourteen._

_NURSE _

_I'll lay fourteen of my teeth—and yet, to my teen be it spoken, I have but four—she is not fourteen. How long is it now to Lammastide?_

_Translation: I'd bet fourteen of my own teeth—but, I'm sorry to say, I only have four teeth—she's not fourteen. How long is it until Lammastide?(__**A/N Lammastide = August 1**__**st**__)_

_LADY CAPULET _

_A fortnight and odd days._

_Translation:_ _Two weeks and a few odd days._

They finished Act 1 Scene 3 and I applauded. Mr. Winkler said that Amber still needs to try and not use the script. Nina hit her lines down to the spot. It was time for Act 1 Scene 4 and I was up…!

**OMG! Well a little bit of Shakespeare and Fabina. Next chapter more Shakespeare and Fabina! Also the link to the script with translations is on my page sooo please check it out. I suggest you go read the script that way you don't get lost. You don't have to though… **


	24. Chapter 23

**I didn't get many reviews last chapter tsk tsk tsk. MORE REVIEWS = MORE FABINA SOO PLEASE REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I don't own this chiz only the plot or any of the script taken from Spark Notes.**

**Nina POV: **

It was time for the next scene but we had to eat so we stop and took a lunch break. Amber was complaining her food was cold and I laughed. Fabian gave me a one of his shy smiles and I smiled back. Amber then saw us and was smiling also. Soon I looked down at my food. I was going to blush! I had to. Once we were done eating we decided to start practicing Act 1 Scene 4.

_Enter ROMEO, MERCUTIO, BENVOLIO, with five or six other MASKERS and TORCHBEARERS_

_ROMEO: _

_What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse?_

_Or shall we on without apology?_

_Translation:_ _What will we say is our excuse for being here? Or should we enter without apologizing?_

_BENVOLIO: _

_The date is out of such prolixity._

_We'll have no Cupid hoodwinked with a scarf,_

_Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath,_

_Scaring the ladies like a crowkeeper,_

_Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke_

_After the prompter for our entrance._

_But let them measure us by what they will._

_We'll measure them a measure and be gone._

_Translation: It's out of fashion to give lengthy explanations like that. We're not going to introduce our dance by having someone dress up as Cupid, blindfolded and carrying a toy bow to frighten the ladies like a scarecrow. Nor are we going to recite a memorized speech to introduce ourselves. Let them judge us however they please. We'll give them a dance and then hit the road._

_ROMEO: _

_Give me a torch. I am not for this ambling._

_Being but heavy, I will bear the light._

_Translation: Give me a torch. I don't want to dance. I feel sad, so let me be the one who carries the light._

_MERCUTIO: _

_Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance._

_Translation: No, noble Romeo, you've got to dance._

_ROMEO:_

_Not I, believe me. You have dancing shoes_

_With nimble soles. I have a soul of lead_

_So stakes me to the ground I cannot move._

_Translation: Not me, believe me. You're wearing dancing shoes with nimble soles. My soul is made out of lead, and it's so heavy it keeps me stuck on the ground so I can't move._

_MERCUTIO: _

_You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings_

_And soar with them above a common bound._

_Translation: You're a lover. Take Cupid's wings and fly higher than the average man._

_ROMEO: _

_I am too sore enpiercèd with his shaft_

_To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,_

_I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe._

_Under love's heavy burden do I sink._

_Translation: His arrow has pierced me too deeply, so I can't fly high with his cheerful feathers. Because this wound keeps me down, I can't leap any higher than my dull sadness. I sink under the heavy weight of love._

I watched since I was not in till the next act. Fabian was good…. And cute…. GOSH why did I have to like him...? Besides he's better off with Joy not me…. Why do people like us together anyway? When they were done the scene I applauded. Then Fabian and I were up again.

**Fabian POV**

Nina clapped when I was done. I wasn't as good as her but I could be. My lines were a little choppy and I looked at my script a few times. Soon I got called back up again since Nina and I had to do Act 1 Scene 5 again. I was soo tempted to kiss her this time though. She had that shy smile like she was hiding something but she also had this bold vibe. When we were saying our lines she wasn't as emotion full as she has been in previous practices. Mr. Winkler told her she needed more feeling. That she was in love with this man. She nodded and then sighed. She was able to finish the scene though before school ended. So I then decided to confront her.

I walked up to her and pulled her aside and said "What's up? You did better the first time you saw the script..!" She then looked at me and said "Idk just having an off day I guess." I then told her "Hey tonight you and me in my room WE are going to practice that scene! Mara's going to be busy with Mick in the living room with some of the others. We need to be able to do Act 1 perfectly on Saturday." Saturday we all decided to meet up at the PAC to do some final practice for the play. Mr. Winker got it approved and said he would be there. She then smiled and said "Sure… See you tonight." She blushed and Ran over Amber who was complaining again!

**Nina POV**

OMG! Finally some alone time with Fabian…. Thinking about him through me off… I couldn't love him and well he probably doesn't love me anymore after I told him we can stay friends. I know I made a promise but He can have Joy…. Amber then yelled from the dressing room "NINA HELP ME GET THIS MEDEVAL DRESS OFF OF ME!" I ran and helped her I told her I was practicing with Fabian tonight and she said "HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL GET TOGETHER!" I then rolled my eyes and said "Psht no…! Nooooo! We're just friends Amber. Sometimes you don't understand when people say they are just friends." She then snapped "NINA! I know relationships and I know when two people are madly in love with each other but too afraid to admit it! I will not stop till you guys get together because it's meant to happen!" I then laughed she was wrong. I don't love Fabian…. I don't…. I do not… I might…. OH HELP me!"

**Oooooh does Nina love Fabian? You will have to see! MORE REVIEWS = MORE FABINA! More Reviews = More Chapters! More Reviews = Makes me feel happy that my hard work is appreciated by all of you. YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA or Any of the chars!**

**Fabian POV:**

We just got done supper. Nina and I went to my room to study but Mara and Mick were in there "rehearsing" aka flirting. BARF! Then Nina got an Idea grabbed my script and walked out. I asked "Where we going?" She smiled and responded "You'll see…. But first we need to get Victor out of the house. Can you make a good Rufus impression?" I said questionably "Uh sure?" She then handed me her phone and whispered "Call Victor and say you have two of the ankh pieces and that one of your students will be in great danger if you don't come tonight. Send him to the shed in the woods." I then was like THIS IS INSANE! But too late she was already dialing on her phone as we hid in her room. Victor answered and said "Hello who is this?" I then said in A Rufus impression "It's me Rufus.… I have two of the ankh pieces. If you don't leave now and come to the shed… Tomorrow one of your students will get kidnapped again…! I will be there at 12:00PM bring the stuff." Apparently I was good enough because he hung up and I heard him slam the door and say "I'll be back tomorrow Trudy you're in charge. Make sure no one goes into the attic or basement."

**Nina POV**

OMG My plan worked! I then hugged Fabian tight and said "THANK YOU! Now c'mon we need to practice!" I pulled him out of the room and unlocked the attic. He then said "We're practicing in the attic?" I then picked the lock and said "We are never going to be alone of we stay down here!" He then laughed and said "Adventurous Girl are you?" I then smiled and walked up "Just call me Indiana Nina!" he then looked confused when we got up there and said "HUH?" I then laughed and said "American thing." He then said "You're going to have to teach me your American Traditions one day so I don't get lost." I smiled and said "Sure.." I opened up the script and Fabian started reading the script.

_ROMEO: _

_(taking JULIET's hand) If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_Translation: (taking JULIET's hand) Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss._

He took my hand like in the script. (**A/N They are standing up and reading the script**) I glanced at him and blushed and then read my part.

_JULIET: _

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_Translation: Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss._

_ROMEO: _

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_Translation: Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?_

_JULIET: _

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_

_Translation: Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with._

_ROMEO: _

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do._

_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_Translation: Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair._

_JULIET: _

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_Translation: Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers._

We both looked at the next part and blushed and I said "Well…" Fabian replied with "Well…" and then we stared into each other's eyes for 3 seconds and soon were leaning in till I pulled back and blushed.

**Fabian POV**

She retreated when I was going to kiss it… IT WAS PERFECT… Then she looked on the ground… and ahh'ed and said "FABIAN LOOK AN EYE OF HORUS!" Nina put her locket up to it and it moved and there was a small piece of paper. I picked it up and read it "On the Stage you where you speak hidden underneath. Use the Eye for a surprise." I then hugged her and she blushed and then I said "But what does it mean?" Nina thought about and then said "Maybe the stage in the drama studio or the PAC! Think about it Fabian! MAYBE this house isn't the only place with TREASURE! THIS WHOLE PLACE COULD HAVE TREASURE!" I then said "GENIUS!" and then started smiling really hard. This means there's a lot of treasure! I then said "Tomorrow we are going to look at that PAC stage" She nodded as we went downstairs.

We met Sibuna at the table and they were all stoked! Since Mara and Mick were still in my room they didn't hear which was good. Then Amber pulled me aside and then said "SOOO since Nina won't tell me anything! Tell me why you guys won't get together!" I then stuttered and said "Us together… C'mon Amber we are totally not an Item!" Then she said "Well I think she is in love with you and in order her to realize it you should kiss when you do act 1 scene 5 where it says kiss. It would be soo romantic and Mr. Winkler might give us the rest of the day off." I then thought about it maybe Amber was right… I don't think Nina is in love me though. I just think she needs to realize I like her… a lot….. maybe even love… UGH what are you saying FABIAN!

**Aww Does Fabian love Nina? TY All my reviewers. Don't worry there will be less Romeo and Juliet I just wanted more Fabina! Will Fabian kiss Nina? What is under the stage? You will have to wait and see…..**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN HOA OR ANY OF THE CHARS! DW those who want Fabina will get it. Just remember this has like 24 more chapters to go till my goal sooo you're going to have just deal with the major Fabina moments in the upcoming chapters. **

**Nina POV: **

I woke up to see Amber all dressed up in her costume for practice. I was had to wear this dress that looked like Cinderella's dress except light butter yellow. I put it on and Amber said "YOUR SOOO GORGEOUS! Fabian's going to die and go to heaven when he sees this!" I laugh and say "Amber c'mon we're just friends. I mean it's not like I don't like him or anything I like him a lot it's just…" I broke off with Amber with a big grin on her face. Oh no what did I just say. She squealed and said "OH MY GOSH YOU DOO LIKE HIM!" I then laughed and said "No… Me like him… No. I don't like him like that Amber! Geezus where did you get that idea!" She then said "YOU!" and did my hair.

**Fabian POV:**

I got my Romeo outfit on and fixed my hair. I looked pretty fancy. I didn't care about that. I was dying to see Nina. Even though this was just practice dressed up as our characters she still had to look like Juliet. I walk out of my room to see Alfie Jerome and Mick all in their costumes. Then Jerome saw me and said "You ready to see Nina all dolled up Fabian or are you just gonna blank out and stare?"I then say "Shut up Jerome!" I walk up to him and whisper "I know who you're going to be staring at too!" He then backed away. I then saw Patricia and Mara holding their script walking down the steps. Then Amber was dragging Nina down the steps. Then I saw Nina and she looked amazing. I couldn't help but stare. Everyone noticed I was staring so I obverted my eyes away from her. She then walked down and said "Ready guys?" Jerome says "Everyone but Fabian is..! I think he's still in shock!" I gave him a death glare and said "Yeah I'm ready"

**Nina POV:**

What did Jerome mean….? Was Fabian staring at me?... Nah! We walked over to the pack and all I could think of was the clue. Where was this secret passageway under the stage? I remember when I watched Scooby Doo when I was young there was usually a hidden room under the stage. Then I noticed Fabian smiling and then smiled back. Wow he looks HOT in his costume…. Crap I hope I didn't say that out loud. Luckily I didn't.

Once we got there we went in and saw Mr. Winkler and a few other people of the play. I guess we were early? Soon the rest of the cast starting arriving and it was packed. Soon Mr. Winkler blew his whistle for us to get in positions for Act 1 Scene 1. I helped push out the set and then they started the scene. It was perfectly done. I clapped. I saw Fabian smile at me what was he thinking?

**Fabian POV**

I could take my eyes off of Nina she was amazing. I did my parts without the script that time. It was time for Act 1 scene 2 and I was up again. Yet again I do the scene perfectly with no script. Nina applauded loudly and I smiled. I could see her blush a little bit. She was very cute when she blushed…. Oh god Fabian snap out of it…. You have a plan don't ruin it. Soon Nina was up. Her Amber and Patricia executed their scene perfectly. Amber only had to look at her script once! That's amazing even for Amber. Nina was amazing as usual. And well Patricia was good for Patricia. Soon I was called up for Act 1 Scene 4. I ended up having to only take a glance at my script because someone messed up. Soon it was Nina and My part of Act 1 Season 5. I was going to the unthinkable. I know we made a promise but… Promises are meant to be broken. (**A/N****I hope you know what I mean**) WE started off the script (**A/N NO translation needed because I translated this part already twice in previous chapters**)

_ROMEO: _

_(taking JULIET's hand) If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

I took her hand like in the script and she blushed. She then said her script.

_JULIET: _

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_ROMEO: _

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_JULIET: _

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_ROMEO: _

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do._

_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_JULIET: _

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_ROMEO:_

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

I lean and kiss her for 5 seconds long

**Nina POV:**

OMG he was kissing me. I saw him lean in and press his soft lips against mine as I smiled and bushed. We broke off and he read his next line.

_ROMEO:_ _Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged._

I then blushed I couldn't read my next line. So many emotions are going through my head right now. Love Hate Sadness Happiness. I then cleared my mind and read my next line.

_JULIET: _

_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_ROMEO: _

_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_

_Give me my sin again._

He leans in and we kiss again. This time it was longer. It was amazing. When we broke off everyone was smiling and laughing. All I could do was blush…. This was only practice. I then read my next line.

_JULIET _

_You kiss by th' book_

_Translation: You kiss like you've studied how._

Soon the moment scene was ended. Juliet's Mother wanted her. I just wanted a few more minutes with Fabian is that too much… I still can't figure out my feelings for him…

**OMG THEY KISSED TWICE! Well The day's not over yet. They still have to find the next clue. THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE AWESOME! Last Night I got Inspiration for a new Fabina Fanfic But I don't know how to actually write it... It's going to be Called A Cinderella Story Where Nina is like Cinderlla and Fabian is the Prince! I might start that idea...!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters. Ty all my reviewers. Don't worry my reviewers! MORE FABINA! Also I'm going to be writing a new Fabina Fan fic soon soo check it out.**

**Fabian POV:**

Everyone was clapping when we got done our lines. Mr. Winkler stood up and said "BRAVO! This was the best yet! And that kiss was amazing! If you could kiss like that in the real thing the audience will be hooked!" Amber then smiled and said "Finally!" Then Nina looked and said "Finally what?" Amber said "You know you two!" I then smiled at Nina and she blushed. I was hoping she was going to say yes or something on the lines of it but then she replied "It was only Acting Amber. Between Romeo and Juliet! Not Fabian and I!" and looked down and sighed. I then said "Yeah….!" Amber then pouted and said "OHHH C'MON YOUR KILLING US!" I then rolled my eyes. If Nina wasn't going to think it was an Act I am too! Mr. Winkler told us it was time for a lunch break. Nina then whispered to me "Since everyone is going to eat lunch I was thinking maybe this would be the perfect time for us to look around the place!" I then thought about and said "Wouldn't Amber notice we are gone!" Nina then thought "Just tell them we had to talk when we get outside to them! Now C'mon!"

**Nina POV:**

I pulled Fabians hand and dragged him up behind the empty stage curtain. I remember there always being a trap door somewhere on the stage. I walked to the center while Fabian was looking around the curtain he then came up to me and said "Nothing by the curtain!" I then smiled as I felt his breath from behind me. I then get on my knees and knock on the center but nothing not hollow at least and said "Hmm… Nothing I thought there might be something here." I then jumped off the front and stared at it. Then I saw the Eye of Horus engraved into the front of the stage. I yell to Fabian "FABIAN LOOK THE EYE OF HORUS!" He then came down next to me and said "PUT YOUR LOCKET UP TO IT!" I put my locket up to it and my locket glowed again. Soon that part of the front stage lifted backwards and there were stairs and I said "Woah this is just like Scooby Doo!" Fabian then looked at me confused and said "Huh?" I then laugh and say "It's American!" I then start to go downstairs when….

**Fabian POV:**

OMG SHE IS GOING DOWNSTAIRS IS SHE INSANE! I then say "Nina WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She then replied "I'm going down there to find the next clue!" I then replied "Your Insane you know that?" Nina then said "Well you coming or staying up here all alone." I then ran after her before the door closed. She pulled out a flashlight and turned it on since it was dark. Soon we ended up in this place filled with cobwebs and I looked around. There were a lot of dusty pictures and dressers and old costumes and boxes. It looked like the Attic only spookier. I could see Nina was kind of spooked. Then I heard a scream from her. She jumped into my arms and pointed at the thing by the wall and yelled "There's...a….There's a…..! A PERSON!" I shine my light up at the skeleton on the ground "It's okay Nina it's just a skeleton" I pulled her tight and she blushed. I held her for about 3 more seconds till she said "Uhhh You can let go now…" I then let go and said "Uh…. Sorry" and quickly brought my hands to my side. Nina blushed and then said "The clue must be down here in one of these boxes. It might take all day to go through this stuff!"

**Nina POV:**

Fabian then replied "Yeah We better get back soon they might worry…" I then looked at him "Yeah! Or else Amber's going to start saying that were dating!" Fabian then laughed and I kissed his cheek and he said "What was that for?" I then smile and say "For being here for me. I would have never got this far if it wasn't for you!" It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek nothing more… Ugh… this was so hard… I can't keep pushing him away but bringing him back. I don't know if friends or star-crossed lovers meant to be. The question rang through my mind as I opened the door and walked out. Luckily everyone was still outside as Fabian and I grabbed out lunches and walked out.

**Amber POV:**

Where were Nina and Fabian? They are missing lunch. Did they go looking for clues without us alone? Are they finally together then I asked myself WWVBD (What would Victoria Becham DO). So as Nina sat next me I asked "Where were you two lovebirds?" Then Mara replied "Yeah? Lunch is almost over! And you missed Alfie spiting Milk out of his nose!" Nina laughed and said "We had to talk about some things.." Then I asked "So are you two guys finally putting us out of our mystery and dating yet?" Nina replied and said "Well no... Were just really really good friends" I then really wanted to slap her in the face and make her realize she is in love with Fabian put I held my cool in and said "Whatever I know you two each like each other!" Fabian rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his sandwich. I had to do something quick to get them to realize they love each other by the day of the play. Even though it's still weeks away this week was going to be crammed with practices!

**GO AMBER! Way to set them up! Please Review I love reading everyone and your thoughts!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Act 2 of Shakespeare. Also Vote for Jennette McCurdy Best TV show SIDEKICK KCA! Also vote House of Anubis for best UK show. TY ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I wish I could name you all but I wanna get to the story.**

**Nina POV:**

It was time to go over our lines for Act 2. It was Cram week we were trying to finish Act 2 by Wednesday! I know Crazy right! It might be hard Since Amber might forget these lines and remember the new ones. By the time were almost done I bet Ambers going to say Wait I forgot my lines for Act 1. Lucky he will make us practice Act 1 and Act 2 together that way we won't forget our lines. And when we start Act 3 we will practice Act 1 and Act 2 and Act 3 soon we will have of practiced the whole play. Fabian was up as Romeo.

_ROMEO: _

_Can I go forward when my heart is here?_

_Turn back, dull earth, and find thy center out_

_Translation: Can I go away while my heart stays here? I have to go back to where my heart is._

**Fabian POV:**

Those words spoke to me. I have to go back where my heart is and that's with Nina. I can't just stay friends with her. Even though I bet she rather just be friends and I rather people not know I like her. Maybe I can love her from afar. That way she won't notice and nobody would no. I just can't do that though. I care about her a lot and I can't let her go..! Soon it was my turn again. It was the Balcony Scene with Nina. The same one I recited to her… The same night where she told me she rather be friends.

_ROMEO: (__**A/N I am Retyping this that way you don't have to go back like 10 chapters to read it hope you don't mind!**__) _

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_Translation:_ _It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut._

Then Nina appeared in the window and Mr. Winker told me to climb up the fake vine ladder thingy and stand on the edge when I Nina was done her line. He was going to tell me when.

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid since she is envious. _

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!_

_It is my lady. Oh, it is my love._

_Oh, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

_Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—_

_I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks._

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand._

_Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

_Translation: _

_But wait, what's that light in the window over there? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Rise up, beautiful sun, and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief because you, Juliet, her maid, are more beautiful than she._

_Don't be her maid, because she is jealous. Virginity makes her look sick and green. Only fools hold on to their virginity. Let it go. Oh, there's my lady! Oh, it is my love. Oh, I wish she knew how much I love her. She's talking, but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars in the whole sky had to go away on business, and they're asking her eyes to twinkle in their places until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head?—The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars the way the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky, they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing, thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek._

_JULIET:_

_Ay me!_

_Translation: Oh my!_

_ROMEO: _

_(aside) She speaks._

_O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,_

_As is a wingèd messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air_

_Translation: (to himself) She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel. You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me, like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look up at the sky, watching the angel walking on the clouds and sailing on the air._

_JULIET: _

_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_Translation: (not knowing ROMEO hears her) Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet._

_ROMEO: _

_(aside) Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

_Translation: (to himself) Should I listen for more, or should I speak now?_

_JULIET: _

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet._

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name, which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself._

_Translation: (still not knowing ROMEO hears her) It's only your name that's my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Montague. What's a Montague anyway? It isn't a hand, a foot, an arm, a face, or any other part of a man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by any other name. Romeo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Romeo. Romeo, lose your name. Trade in your name—which really has nothing to do with you—and take all of me in exchange._

_ROMEO: _

_I take thee at thy word._

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized._

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

_Translation: (to JULIET) I trust your words. Just call me your love, and I will take a new name. From now on I will never be Romeo again._

_JULIET: _

_What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night,_

_So stumblest on my counsel?_

_Translation:_ Who are you? Why do you hide in the darkness and listen to my private thoughts?

Mr. Winkler cued me and I climbed up the Fake Vine Ladder thingy and stood on the edge of the Fake Balcony holding onto the rail as I Stare into Nina's eyes and she blushed. She was soo cute when she blushed. We finished our lines and she blushed. Everyone was clapping. Amber was smiling with that devious look on her face. She was planning something…. Something for Me and Nina… I don't want her meddling so as I walked off stage I said to Amber "Look Amber I can do this on my own!" She then stood up and said "NO YOU CAN'T Your CHICKEN! Can't you tell her how you really feel and put us out of our misery?" I'm not just going to blurt out and tell her now…. I then said "Nina and I are just friends why can't you accept that!" Amber then said "WHY CAN'T you accept that you LOVE NINA!" Luckily no one heard it…. But she was right… I might be in love with Nina Martin.

**Oohhh AMBER YOU'RE DOING IT! Keep on pressuring Fabian to realize he loves Nina! Review Review! I love reading them!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Fabina. Please check out my New House of Anubis video on my YouTube channel it has the song I am using for this chapter.**

**Nina POV:**

Once Practice was over me and Fabian hid and stayed. We wanted to see what was under the stage. We said we would tell people we wanted to practice our script outside to get the feel for it. It was 3: O'clock and we walked down in front of the stage. I held my locket up to the stage and it opened up like last time. Fabian took out 2 flashlights and handed one to me. I blushed. It was just like old times… When he knocked on my door and we snuck up to the attic looking for clues always afraid of being caught. Those times were fun. Once we got down there he smiled at me… I blushed… I hope he doesn't notice that I blushed. He was soo sweet… and amazing… Nobody in America would do this for me… I mean if it wasn't for me He would of never done this…. But why… He didn't have to help me. I guess he liked it… I like it….. The matter of fact is I like him… I don't want to like him though… I'm soo confused right now…. I mean the joy thing is still bothering me… Knowing she still likes him…

I go over to a dresser and open it and find these old newspaper articles about the plays that were held back then… There was one of Romeo and Juliet… The girl in the photo looked a lot like Sarah… Then it said in the description. The play Romeo and Juliet was fantastic. The leads Sarah Frobisher Smyth and Victor Rodenmarr Jr. we're breathtaking and the best people to play them. I then said "FABIAN LOOK! Victor and Sarah both played Romeo and Juliet when they were about our age!"

**Fabian POV:**

I ran over and looked at it. Were Nina and I like Sarah and Victor. It also said that Victor and Sarah seemed like they liked each other off stage… Was that like us… Would this play bring us together finally? I was hoping for that... because I am tired of liking her from afar… It's killing me knowing she just wants to be friends... She probably thinks Joy still likes me… She does though… I DON'T LIKE JOY THOUGH I LIKE NINA! I have always liked Nina since day 1 I just wish she knew.. I then Found a box with the Eye of Horus on it and I Handed it to Nina and said "Think you can open this" She held her locket up and it opened up holding another key and a piece of paper IT WAS A CLUE! Nina screamed "OMG A CLUE! FABIAN YOU'RE A GENIUS!" She hugged me tight and I smiled. She blushed and let go and read the clue "So close yet still so far… use the key from above where you are now…. It will unlock the next clue."

**Nina POV: **

Did that mean the roof? So many things it could mean…. Fabian and I left from under the stage. I told him I had to grab the rest of my things and meet him back at the house. I grabbed my phone and my script and my iPod. I got a text from Amber saying "Where r u and Fabes on date I hope?" I replied and said "Practicing the script/sleuthing." Then I asked her if Victor was by her and she said no. So then I told her about the clue and she thought it might be the roof too… I then put in my headphones and clicked on shuffle the song "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" Came on. The lyrics played

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya_

_Girl ya can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh oh_

_It's too...cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when ya start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"_

_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

_Woah_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

It felt like Amber meant to play that song first… She knew something was up... But was it all right… I mean c'mon this Fabian is amazing. He is smart, cute, likes being around you, loves ancient history, will do anything for you…. He's practically every girls dream… Except one thing… I might love him…. The song was right…. I was denying Fabian because I didn't want to get hurt… I know Fabian won't hurt me though…. He's not that kind of guy… But that means he won't hurt Joy either... I can't be with him until this "Joy" problem gets solved. I can't be with a guy if someone likes him. I'm not that evil… besides were jut better off friends even though I might love him… Face it Nina Your in love. But I won't say I'm in love... Like the song I'm not going to admit I love Fabian I mean c'mon we are just really good friends. At least out loud I won't Say I'm in love... That part was true… Nobody will ever know I like him maybe even love him and that's how I want it…!

**Gosh NINA just go out with him finally he's not gonna hurt you GEEZUS! Review please… Also In one week I might not be updating because I will be off and possibly away…!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or anything else that I don't own.**

**Nina POV:**

I arrive back at the house to Amber whose head was in the script. I then tell amber "C'mon you don't have any lines Amber you don't have to worry… Though Benvolio, Mercutio, and Romeo have a lot of lines together. I only had Act 2 Scene 2 and Act 2 Scene 5. Fabian is only not in Act 2 Scene 5. This means he has to summarize 5 Scenes of lines… I feel bad for him… I saw Fabian and the people who played Benvolio in the living room going over Act 2 Scene 1. Since I couldn't Practice with Fabian I decided to go to Patricia and practice Act 2 Scene 5 with her. Since that was the only scene she had the most lines… Maybe she could tell me more about Fabian..

I knocked on her door with the script and said "Ready to rehearse?" She laughed and said "It's going to take forever for me to memorize these lines!" I then laugh and say "At least you're not Fabian. He has to memorize 5 scenes!" Patricia then laughed and said "Well I would never want to be him trust me?" I then ask "Hey Patricia what was Fabian like before I came?" Patricia then said "Well…. He was very shy, always studying, reading books about space etc… We all thought that one day he would become and Astronaut or at least work in the space department. He never really talked or opened up till you came. We never knew he had an adventurous side." Wow he was shy…. I can tell. I then ask "What about Joy and Fabian?" Patricia then sighs and says "Well before you came Joy had a crush on Fabian ever since he came to this school but he never liked her that way and was always too busy reading his sci-fi books. I know Fabian was thinking of asking Joy out since everyone was nagging him about it and well he was thinking if they went out he might actually like her. Then Joy found out and thought he was asking her out but then she disappeared and well he never asked her. Then you came…" I broke her off and said "I heard that from Amber I just wanted to know if Fabian would ever choose Joy over me..." Patricia then says "Why do you want to know….?... WAIT YOUR JEALOUS! You're jealous of Joy! YOU LIKE FABIAN!" I then laugh and say "What? ME? NO!" Patricia then throws a pillow at me and screams "NINA stop denying it…. YOU LIKE FABIAN!" I then yell "I don't LIKE HIM! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Patricia then says "I KNEW IT!" I then hide and say "Please don't tell anyone! I'm not sure that I really am in love with him yet soo keep it down…" Patricia then says "I swear! Now let's practice!"

_JULIET:_

_The clock struck nine when I did send the Nurse._

_In half an hour she promised to return._

_Perchance she cannot meet him. That's not so._

_Oh, she is lame! Love's heralds should be thoughts,_

_Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams,_

_Driving back shadows over louring hills._

_Therefore do nimble-pinioned doves draw love_

_And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings._

_Now is the sun upon the highmost hill_

_Of this day's journey, and from nine till twelve_

_Is three long hours, yet she is not come._

_Had she affections and warm youthful blood,_

_She would be as swift in motion as a ball._

_My words would bandy her to my sweet love,_

_And his to me._

_But old folks, many feign as they were dead_

_Translation: I sent the Nurse at nine o'clock. Maybe she can't find him. That can't be. Oh, she's slow! Love's messengers should be thoughts, which fly ten times faster than sunbeams. They should be strong enough to push shadows over the dark hills. That's the way doves carry Venus so fast, and that's why Cupid has wings that let him fly as fast as the wind. Now it's noon. That's three hours since nine o'clock, but she hasn't come back. If she was young and passionate, she'd move as fast as a ball. My words would bounce her to my sweet love, and his words would bounce her back to me. But a lot of old people act like they're already dead—sluggish, slow, fat, and colorless, like lead._

_Enter NURSE and PETER_

_JULIET:_

_O God, she comes.—O honey Nurse, what news?_

_Hast thou met with him? Send thy man away._

_Translation:_ _Oh my God, here she comes! Oh sweet Nurse, what news do you bring? Have you spoken to him? Send your man away._

_NURSE:_

_Peter, stay at the gate_

_Translation: Peter, wait for me at the gate._

_PETER EXITS_

_JULIET:_

_Now, good sweet Nurse— O Lord, why look'st thou sad?_

_Though news be sad, yet tell them merrily._

_If good, thou shamest the music of sweet news_

_By playing it to me with so sour a face._

_Translation: Now, good sweet Nurse—Oh Lord, why do you look so sad? Even if the news is sad, tell me with a smile on your face. If the news is good, you're ruining the sweet news by playing a trick with a sour face like that._

_NURSE _

_I am aweary. Give me leave awhile._

_Fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunt have I!_

_Translation: I am tired. Leave me alone for a minute. Oh my, my bones ache so much. I've been running all over the place._

We finished the scene and we did okay. I then say "Thanks…. and remember tell no one what I said because I am not sure of it yet…" I walk out.

**Patricia POV:**

I then text Amber saying "OMG NINA SAID SHE LOVED FABIAN!" Amber then replied and said "OMG I'm telling everyone!"

**Uh…Oh… you forgot Patricia… Nina said she wasn't sure of her feelings…. Beware… REVIEWS are wanted! I will Accept Flames too!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Fabina or Shakespeare! But I kind of wish I did!**

**Nina POV:**

I walk downstairs to everyone staring at me. Fabian wasn't there… I guess he had to go to practice this Sunday early…. Once I sat down everyone started whispering and giggling. I kinda wish I knew what they were saying so I said "What are you all whispering about?" Patricia then says "There's a rumor about Trudy and Ade dating!" I could tell she was lying because she hesitated. I didn't really have to know anyway I would soon know anyway.

**Fabian POV: **

I went to the PAC early with a banana to practice with the two dudes who played Benvolio and Mercutio. They both ran up to me and yelled "FINALLY! WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" I then look at them oddly and say "What?" The one guy says "Wait you don't know?" I then reply "No what?" The other dude says "Well he told me that Mick told him that Mara told him and that Amber told her that Patricia told Amber that Nina told her that she was in love with you!" I then laugh and say "HAHA VERY FUNNY!" The other guy says "It's TRUE! Look here comes Patricia right now you can ask her!"

I run up to Patricia and say "Is it true?" She then looks at me and says "Is it true what?" I then say "IS IT TRUE THAT NINA told you she was in love with me and swear on your life!" Patricia then sighs and says "Yes it's true last night I got her to say she was in love with you in my room. She told me not to tell anyone BUT I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE! It was driving me INSANE! You two are finally going get together?" I then smile. Was it really true...? Did Nina love me?... Do I love Nina? That's the question... Of course! I mean she's amazing, beautiful, smart, loves being around me, and makes me happy. This was finally happening me and Nina. I can't believe it! I have to go tell her I love her back!

I see Nina walk in with Amber and I run up to her and say "Hey Nina we need to talk!" Then Mr. Winkler calls up my name and tells me to get on the stage so I tell her "I'll tell you later!" I do the scene perfectly with my script because I was still soo happy that Nina loved me.

Then we took a quick lunch break. I was going to tell Nina but there were too many people and I couldn't get her alone. I tried getting her alone but someone kept interrupting us… Then we walked back inside I told her before we got on the stage for the balcony scene "Nina I..!" I got cut off by Mr. Winkler yelling "FABIAN! NINA! YOU'RE UP!"

**Nina POV:**

We then did Act 2 scene 2 perfectly. This whole day has been weird. Fabian has been trying to tell me something all day and I don't know what it is… He seems a lot happier though!... I wonder why? He then grabbed me and said "Hey you did that scene perfectly!" I then blush and say "Thanks…. Why don't we go look for the clue now then?" He then says "We can't now we didn't bring the key!" I then realize oh shit we forgot the key so I yell "OH MY! SHIT!..." then I realized I cursed and looked away and said "Sorry I cursed… I was just so…" That was the first time I ever cursed ever…. It felt horrible! Fabian then said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone" and we walked out of the PAC.

Glad he's so understandable and doesn't care about my mistakes. That's one of the things I love about him! He then smiles and takes my hand and I bush. He then stops and looks at me and says "Nina I know…" I then look at him confusingly what did he know? So I ask "What do you know?" He then says "I know that you love me and I want to say I…" I cut him off by saying "WHAT WHO TOLD?" I am freaking out right now! Who could have told! THAT WAS PRIVATE! I ALSO SAID THAT I WASN'T SURE OF IT!" Fabian then says "Well the dude who played Benvolio told me that the dude who played Mercutio was told by Mick who was told by Mara who was told by Amber who was told by Patricia..." I cut him off by saying "I TOLD PATRICIA TO KEEP IT A SECRET BECAUSE IWASN'T SURE OF MY FEELINGS FOR YOU! I'm sorry I have to go kill Patricia now! "I run off before he could respond.

I run fast as I can to the house and bang on Patricia's door "OPEN UP NOW PATRICIA!" She opens up and I storm in and yell "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD! I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE TO FABIAN AGAIN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL! I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT SURE IF I LOVED HIM! AND YOU HAD TO GO AND TELL AMBER OF ALL PEOPLE WHO HAS THE BIGGEST MOUTH EVER WHEN IT COMES TO ANYTHING BETWEEN ME AND FABIAN!" Patricia then sighs and says "I'm sorry… it's just it was finally going to happen between you and Fabian!" I then yell at her "PATRICIA! I still don't know IF I love him or not. Joy is still out there and loves him! Everything is just moving too fast… it's too good to be true… WE will get together when we are ready… RIGHT NOW I AM NOT READY! Right now I am border line between loving him and staying friends. It seems safer to stay friends! You know I never had a boyfriend before. Fabian was the first guy that liked me for me! I don't want to rush things until I know they are true!" Patricia then sighed and said "I guess I see your point…. You're scared of falling in love… Just remember… If it's anyone to fall in love with its Fabian because he really is a sweet guy….. And he would never hurt you because I know he cares about you too much!" I give her a hug and say "Thanks... This doesn't mean I forgive you! I'm still angry at you!" Patricia then says "Sorry Again…."

I storm out of her room and run into mine. I jump on my bed and lay there thinking about Fabian. Maybe I do love him… but I'm just not ready… it's all too much! So many emotions mixed up and confusing me… I know for a fact that I love him… I just don't want to rush it and ruin it…. What if he doesn't feel the same? So many unanswered questions that had to be answered… I decide to skip dinner because I wanted to avoid Fabian... I couldn't get myself up to confront him…

**FINALLY NINA ADMITS SHE LOVES HIM! But stupid NINA IS SCARED! C'MON JUST DATE HIM ALREADY YOUR KILLING ME! Reviews and Flames are wanted!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer I don't Own HOA or Fabina…. PS TY for my reviewers I LOVE READING your feelings.**

**TY TO: harryandginnylover, ****Grace, Pandacat1bagillion, Early-Birdie-Girlie, Delena-Spuffy, ScarletGrcae45, purple389, Starlightchick, Hannah Banana 1456, O LYSSAP O, samcabral, ThePenIsMighty, liviblueeyes, dreamwriter-97, sox1996, Dragonclaw11, Gabi, AppledPears, Annabelle, angela1997, bookgirl39, icecreamlover267, naru7, jabberjaws101, Fabinaisawsome, you know you love me, EClarefan4ever, wafflez12, RichmondSpidersFootball, sparksfly16, cutemary102, Nicolette May Summers, Moondapple-or-Moonpelt, TheTroopandGACFan, Fabina 4ever, and finally Nina Martin. THIS COULD BE YOU IF YOU REVIEWED!**

_TO: TICKLES3000_

_This story is just going back and forth right now... soon it will happen! JUST WAIT! We have more things to happen. They still have to find more clues! And finish the play. Did you know there are still 3 ½ acts have left. Don't worry I haven't forgot about the Proposal But I can't give anything away!_

**Nina POV:**

I woke up all grouchy not wanting to go to drama practice today. People including Amber were going to tease me about Fabian. ITS JUST ALL MOVING TOO FAST! I've only been here for 2 months and they expect me to be in love! They are insane! I just can't do this! Do I want to YES! Oh crap… Hope I didn't say that out loud! I get up to see Amber not there. I decide I am going to school I can't let my cast mates down. Patricia, Amber, and I had to do Act 2 scene 3 today and we almost got it down. Amber still is confused about her lines.

I walked downstairs in my uniform to everyone staring at me. Jerome, of course, at first says "Sooo NINA! I heard you LOVEEEE FABAIN!" I roll my eyes and sit down next to Fabian. He said to me  
"just ignore him." He then smiled with his infectious grin and couldn't help but blush…. HES SOOO CUTE! He then offered to walk me to school because he didn't want Jerome bugging me the whole way. I let him only to realize while walking that more people will think were together…. Once we got to the PAC everyone was staring at us including Mr. Winkler.

**Fabian POV:**

Everyone was staring… It was creepy… I could hear one guy say "FINALLY ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER!" I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone so happy…? It wasn't true! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!... Not yet anyway… Nina, Amber, and Patricia, got ready to do there scene and I watched. Luckily I wasn't in this one. (**A/N In the other chapter I messed up. Nina has Act 2 Scene 3 Not Fabian so dis-regard that!**) I was watching her recite her lines almost perfectly. Now she just has to learn them without the script. There weren't that many lines for that script but I could tell that the stressing out wasn't part of the script. Something was bothering way down inside…. Does she actually love me? Maybe things are moving too fast for her to handle... I guess I kinda understand…. It's only been 2 months... It's impossible to fall in love in 2 months…. Or is it… I know I love her though the sad part is she doesn't realize it… I know I might be going a little fast but I don't want to lose her… I care too much about her... I had to tell her… that I loved her…!

Soon I was called up to the stage for Act 2 Scene 4. I needed my script though. I think I did pretty well since Nina clapped at the end. Next time I can't use my script though. Patricia even clapped which was shocking since she never clapped. Then Nina came up to me and smiled her cute smile and said "YOU DID AMAZING!" Then one of our extra boys walked up and said "SO FABIAN HAVE YOU TOLD NINA YOU LOVED HER YET!" Then Amber came up behind and said "OMG I DIDN'T ASK THAT! I mean HE HAD TO TELL HER CAUSE YOU CANT JUST SAY I LOVE YOU TO SOMEONE AND NOT EXPECT AN I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jerome comes up and says "Sooo How did you say it give us all the deets. Soon more than half of the people were crowding around me and Nina. I look over to see Nina…

**Nina POV:**

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can't they just leave US ALONE! So I SCREAM "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I can't take this anymore! LOOK I DON'T LOVE FABIAN AND HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!" Fabian then says "Wait Nina…!" I cut him off by saying "ITS ALL TOO FAST!" I run out of the place crying. I could hear Fabian yell "SEE WHAT YOU ALL DID! WAIT NINA?" and then he runs after me. I run outside and start to cry…. This is all tooo much….! The Play, the Mystery ... Fabian! He's probably stressed out too with everyone always forcing him to ask me out. He can when he wants to.

I then feel hands grab my arms and pull me toward a body. It was Fabian! I felt so happy but still so sad though. I cried on him more as he held me tight as he said "Everything's going to be okay Nina… look…. I know you're stressed but everyone needs to just leave us alone... They can't control our feelings" I then looked up to him and wiped my tears away "It's been only two months… This never happens in America… They can't expect me to fall in love in 2 months… CRAZY RIGHT!" I regret saying that because I do love him… I just can't love him right now… I can't tell him I love him now… It might make more pressure on him… What if he doesn't love me back?...

**Fabian POV:**

What if she doesn't love me back? I can't tell I love her now it might bring more pressure on her. I hold her tighter and stroke her hair. I could feel everyone staring as I look back and give them an I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LOOK! They made her cry they should die. I care about Nina too much… I can't rush this for her… I have to keep things slow and tell her when she's ready… I don't want to ruin it by telling I love her when she might not love me back… and if she does it might stress her out. Soon I felt her give me a huge hug and say "Thank you Fabian… At least there's one person that understands what we are going through." She held onto me longer and I smiled… I didn't want her to let go…. But soon she did…. Now it was time to confront the people inside the PAC.

**Awww…. That's sooo sweet…. Fabian's willing to wait till Nina is ready… I loved when NINA spazed out on all of them… ALSO REVIEW CAUSE I LOVE READING THEM!**


	33. Chapter 32 Author's Note

**~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE!~~~~**

**Hello this is Rachim with an author note.**

**March break is starting today after my calc class! And which means Im off for a week. Bad news is I will be home…. And If I get caught updating this fan fic I might get in A LOT OF TROUBLE! So I might not update next week. Also this was a perfect time for an author note. I will continue updating when I come back though.**

**Also Some Little Info On what's coming up next and how everything's scheduled!**

**Tuesday - Practice Act 2 Scene 3 and 4 with Script**

**Wednesday - Practice Act 5 and 6 with Script**

**Thursday - Practice all of Act 1 and Act 2 no Script**

**Friday - Read over script for Act 3**

**Saturday - Start practicing on Act 3 Scene 1 / Read over Act 3 Script**

**Sunday - Practice Act 3 Scene 1 and 2 with Script / Read over Act 3 Script**

_(Next Week)_

**Monday - Practice Act 3 Scene 3 and 4 with Script / Read over Act 3 Scene 5**

**Tuesday - Practice Act 3 Scene 5 with Script / Perfect Act 3**

**Wednesday - Practice all of Act 1, Act 2, and Act 3 without Script**

**Thursday - Read over script Act 4**

**Friday - Read over script for Act 4**

**Saturday - Practice Act 4 Scene 1 and 2 with Script/ Read over Act 4 Script**

**Sunday - Practice Act 4 Scene 3 and 4 with Script/ Read over Act 4 Scene 5 Script**

_(Next Week)_

**Monday - Practice Act 4 Scene 5 with Script / Perfect Act 4**

**Tuesday - Practice all of Act 1, Act 2, Act 3, and Act 4 without Script**

**Wednesday - Read over Act 5 Script**

**Thursday - Read over Act 5 Script**

**Friday - Practice Act 5 Scene 1 and 2 with Script**

**Saturday - Practice Act 5 Scene 3 with Script**

**Sunday - Perfect Act 5**

_(Next week)_

**Monday - Thursday: Practice Practice Practice!**

**Friday: NIGHT OF THE PLAY!**

**Which means only 25 more chapters to go…. TILL THE PLAY! OMG More Chapters than I expected…! Don't worry the Mystery will be incorporated in there! Also I didn't forget about the EPILOUGE! **

**Any questions ASK NOW! I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT THIS STORY! If you are still confused about the schedule….. Don't worry I AM too…. It might change though… probably won't…. SOO Start ASKING NOW….!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Yay the Stomach flu is gone and I'm back. YAY MORE CHAPTERS! Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Fabian POV:**

This day I had to get up early. I wanted to be at the PAC so I could talk to the people there. I told Amber to let Nina sleep in for a few mins. I hope she does. I walk over to the Pac and see mostly everyone there and I yell "PEOPLE LISTEN UP! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND NINA! LOOK THIS IS ALL ENOUGH FOR HER! Okay maybe you can just let Nina choose who she wants when she wants. Now when she comes in I want you all to act normal!" I then take a huge breath and sit down on the stage. I then see Nina rushing in yelling "I CAN'T BELIEVE U MADE ME OVER SLEPT! We were almost late!" Amber ran up to me and said "sorry tried my best!" I then say to her "Don't worry I told everyone here what I needed to say." I go up to Nina and say "Hey Juliet ready for practice?" She laughed and smiled "Yeah…. Amber let me sleep in and I thought I might be late…!" I then laughed and said "After practice you and me could go look for the clue okay. I'll practice with the guy's later." Then I held up the key and smiled. Nina then smiled that shyly smile and said "Okay..!"

Mr. Winkler called me up for Act 2 Scene 3 with Friar Laurence. This scene was shorter than most of them.

_FRIAR LAWRENCE: _

_Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift._

_Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift._

_Translation: Speak plainly, make your meaning clear, my son. A jumbled confession can only receive a jumbled absolution._

_ROMEO:_

_Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set_

_On the fair daughter of rich Capulet._

_As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine,_

_And all combined, save what thou must combine_

_By holy marriage. When and where and how_

_We met, we wooed and made exchange of vow,_

_I'll tell thee as we pass, but this I pray:_

_Translation: I love rich Capulet's daughter. I love her, and she loves me. We're bound to each other in every possible way, except we need you to marry us. I'll tell you more later about when and where we met, how we fell in love, and how we exchanged promises, but now I'm begging you: please, agree to marry us today._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here!_

_Is Rosaline, whom thou didst love so dear,_

_So soon forsaken? Young men's love then lies_

_Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes._

_Jesu Maria, what a deal of brine_

_Hath washed thy sallow cheeks for Rosaline!_

_How much salt water thrown away in waste_

_To season love that of it doth not taste!_

_The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears,_

_Thy old groans ring yet in my ancient ears._

_Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit_

_Of an old tear that is not washed off yet._

_If e'er thou wast thyself and these woes thine,_

_Thou and these woes were all for Rosaline._

_And art thou changed? Pronounce this sentence then:_

_Women may fall when there's no strength in men._

_Translation: Holy Saint Francis, this is a drastic change! Have you given up so quickly on Rosaline, whom you loved so much? Then young men love with their eyes, not with their hearts. Jesus and Mary, how many tears did you cry for Rosaline? How many salty tear-drops did you waste salting a love you never tasted? The sun hasn't yet melted away the fog you made with all your sighs. The groans you used to make are still ringing in my old ears. There's still a stain on your cheek from an old tear that hasn't been washed off yet. If you were ever yourself, and this sadness was yours, you and your sadness were all for Rosaline. And now you've changed? Then repeat this after me: you can't expect women to be faithful when men are so unreliable._

_ROMEO:_

_Thou chid'st me oft for loving Rosaline_

_Translation: You scolded me often for loving Rosaline._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_For doting, not for loving, pupil mine._

_Translation: I scolded you for obsessing about her, not for loving her, my student._

_ROMEO:_

_And badest me bury love._

_Translation: And you told me to bury my love._

Soon the scene was over and everyone was applauding. Since we still had some time Mr. Winkler let us eat lunch early. The next scene was a little longer..

**Nina POV: **

Fabian was great. Everything must be pressuring him too I bet. Luckily all the people stopped the love you drama… Because I don't love Fabian…. We're just friends! At lunch Fabian pulled me Aside and we ate lunch alone on a bench together away from everyone it was nice and sweet of him... He knew I didn't feel like talking to him so I smiled at him and said "Thanks… I don't think I could eat by them today." Fabian laughed and said "I kinda wanted to dodge any questions Amber had in her head." I laughed and took a bite out my sandwich. I then said "Can't wait to go sleuthing… It's been a while. So you have the clue maybe we can figure it out now!" He pulled it out and said "Yup!" he then read it again "So close yet still so far… use the key from above where you are now…. It will unlock the next clue." I then thought we were under the PAC at that moment so it must be somewhere in the PAC somewhere high.. hmm maybe that little pulling thing that leads to the lighting might lead us to it so I say "What about if we check by the lighting up above. Since its high above the ground." Fabian then smiled and said "Did I ever tell you that you're a genius. Well. YOU ARE!" I laughed and blushed as he gave me a half smile and we stared into each other eyes. Gosh his eyes were pretty….. Okay Nina ur losing it! Keep your cool your just friends.

**Fabian POV:**

I walked her back to the others Amber then said "Where were you two lovebirds?" I then laughed and said "We're not lovebirds and we wanted to get away from you!" Amber then gasped and everyone laughed as we piled into the PAC.

Mr. Winkler then yelled for Act 2 Scene 4 and I was up. I did my parts almost perfectly laughing when I messed up a few times. It was only practice. I was just excited to go sleuthing with Nina. Things were finally going great with Nina. We were friends again and everything just felt almost perfect. I then told the dude who played Friar Laurence that him Nina and I would practice in about an hour. He nodded and left. I hid with Nina who did the I forgot my script in there routine while went in there with her and Mr. Winkler laughed and let us go in.

We went in and Nina ran to the metal elevator to the stairs. I walked on it with her and she said "Okay so we both pull this one at the same time down" I then said "I guess.." I wasn't really sure how to work these things either. I then counted down "3…..2…..1….." and we both started pulling the back rope down as we rose. I then heard Nina yell "OH MY GOD WE ARE DOING IT!" as we finally got up there I could tell Nina was scared. I got onto the light platform and saw Nina hanging onto the rope and said "Did I ever tell you I don't like heights...!" I then laughed and said "It's a little late for that." I then walked over and grabbed her hand and said "I'm here don't worry you won't fall." She smiled and said "Thanks…." as I helped across to the platform. She held onto me tight when we crossed and the elevator shook a bit. She blushed and I let go of her as we walked across. She then said "Okay look for any Eye of Horus sign or a key hole." I then started looking in the lights around the cords while she walked to the end towards the all and said "Look in the wall and Eye of Horus sign" she then smiled and held her locket up to and it glowed and this square of wall moved to the side and we saw a box. I quickly gasped and said "That was easy!" She then grabbed the box and closed the wall.

**Nina POV: **

Omg a box! More like a chest. It looked like all the other ones except smaller. Fabian helped me onto the elevator again as I blushed. This heights thing wasn't for me. Once we got down we sat on the edge of the stage and he handed me the key for the box. In the box was yet another clue to the puzzle. A piece of paper rolled up like it was some huge big secret. I unraveled it to see a clue "To find the secrets of the past, look beyond the world through glass" (**A/N Yes I used the same clue for the very same reason if you remember the clue you should remember what it leads to**) Fabian then says "I don't think it means anything here… Because it was in one of those same types of chests we found in the attic. It must have been moved for safe keeping." I then nod in agreement as we went back to the house.

Waiting there outside was the dude who played Friar Laurence was there and he said "So you two ready to get married...?" We knew he was referring to the act we had to practice and I said "yeah." We were reading over our lines. In Act 2 Scene 6 Romeo and Juliet were going to be married. Since the scene was short and since Shakespeare never incorporated the wedding Mr. Winkler thought it would be cool to add the wedding into the script. He wrote it and translated it. It was very accurate to the Shakespeare Writing If I do say so myself. Besides I think Amber just wanted us to kiss again…. yes there was a kiss during it just a small wedding kiss… I didn't want to kiss Fabian… things were finally perfect between us…. At least I think soo….. Then I look over at the telescope OMG THE NEXT CLUE MEANS THE TELESCOPE! I smile excitedly then I hear Victor yell "YOU HAVE 1 HOUR!" The guy who played Friar Laurence went back to his house as I got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!

**Wow this chapter is very long. Longer than usual…. I couldn't skip anything… BESIDES THERE WAS SOO MUCH to WRITE! Maybe my next chapter will be this long…. It's just because every chapter is a day and well a day is long…. Hope you liked and please REVIEW! **


	35. Chapter 34

**My computer broke the other day and well I lost all my pre written Cinderella stories and the entire Fabina chapters I had for this (I had no pre-written Fabina chapters luckily). Luckily they are on here. Right now I am using my mom's laptop to type the chapter. **

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA and I hate DELL!**

**Fabian POV:**

I woke up feeling all gloopy and grabbed the script. I went to the table, sat down, grabbed some toast, an apple, and stared at the food. Nina came rushing down and sat right next to me grabbed a banana and said "Fabian the next clue is in the telescope!" I then realized hmm OMG she is right I then hugged her and said "YOU'RE A GENIUS NINA!" She then blushed and said "I know." Soon Patricia interrupted and said "Soooo you guys ready to get married…? I mean it's only been like FOREVER!" I rolled my eyes and felt like throwing my apple at her. Soon everyone was pouring in and Jerome then asked "Soo you two guys ready to be married? It'll be good practice for when you do it for real one day!" Nina laughed and said "Us…. PSHT… C'MON! Insane... I mean... Me and Fabian... You're all crazy!" I kind of hid my head when she said that and then said "Yeah….! Cut it out."

**Nina POV:**

After lunch I was pretty nervous to do this wedding scene…. Even though it wasn't real it was going to be real one day in my life… I wonder if I will ever get married and to whom…? Maybe a guy like Fabian but me and him are just friends. I hope a guy like him because he is sweet, nice, caring, cute, geek-chic….. I start to zone out but shake my head back into gear as we walked into the PAC.

Patricia and I had to do Act 2 scene 5 today and we were more than prepared. Soon we were called up to the stage by Mr. Winkler and it was time for our scene. We did our scene almost perfectly. Patricia and I messed up a few lines but they were easily fixable.

Then it was lunch time... Everyone was going to ask me questions about this "wedding" scene that I didn't want to answer…. I flopped on the grass next to Amber and Fabian and then I heard amber ask "Ready to get married finally you two?" I laughed and rolled my eyes and said "Amber remember its FAKE!" Amber then said "But it's going to be good practice for the future!" I then laughed even harder and said "Amber you are too funny!" Me and Fabian psht…. C'mon WERE JUST FRIENDS! Why can't people understand that? Gah….. Things were never this complicated in the states. I bit into my sandwich as people were talking more about the "wedding scene." I looked over at Fabian who had the same look like ugh…. STOP!

**Fabian POV:**

After lunch it was time for the MIRACULUS WEDDING SCENE everyone was sooooo excited for. The one who was most excited was probably Amber or Mr. Winkler. Since Mr. Winkler wrote in the actual wedding part he was very excited. Nina and I both looked at each other nervously as we walked onto stage. I then said to her "Don't worry I'm nervous too…. Everyone's watching with all eyes. I mean… I know its acting but they make it feel like it's real…!" Nina then whispered to me "Yah I know let's just get this over with!

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_So smile the heavens upon this holy act_

_That after-hours with sorrow chide us not._

_Translation:_ _May the heavens be happy with this holy act of marriage, so nothing unfortunate happens later to make us regret it._

_ROMEO:_

_Amen, amen. But come what sorrow can,_

_It cannot countervail the exchange of joy_

_That one short minute gives me in her sight._

_Do thou but close our hands with holy words,_

_Then love-devouring death do what he dare;_

_It is enough I may but call her mine._

_Translation: Amen, amen. But whatever misfortunes occur, they can't ruin the joy I feel with one look at her. All you have to do is join our hands with holy words, then love-destroying death can do whatever it pleases. It's enough for me if I can call her mine._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume. The sweetest honey_

_Is loathsome in his own deliciousness_

_And in the taste confounds the appetite._

_Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so._

_Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow_

_Enter JULIET, somewhat fast, and embraceth ROMEO_

_Translation: These sudden joys have sudden endings. They burn up in victory like fire and gunpowder. When they meet, as in a kiss, they explode. Too much honey is delicious, but it makes you sick to your stomach. Therefore, love each other in moderation. That is the key to long-lasting love. Too fast is as bad as too slow._

_JULIET enters in a rush and embraces ROMEO._

_Here comes the lady. Oh,a footstep as light as hers will never endure the rocky road of life. Lovers are so light they can walk on a spiderweb floating on a summer breeze, and yet not fall. That's how flimsy and unreal pleasure is_

_JULIET:_

_Good even to my ghostly confessor._

_Translation: Good evening, my spiritual confessor._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both._

_Translation: Romeo will thank you, my girl, for both of us._

_JULIET: _

_As much to him, else is his thanks too much._

_Translation:_ _I'll give him equal thanks, so we're even._

_ROMEO:_

_Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy_

_Be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more_

_To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath_

_This neighbor air, and let rich music's tongue_

_Unfold the imagined happiness that both_

_Receive in either by this dear encounter_

_Translation: Ah, Juliet if you're as happy as I am, and you're better with words, tell me about the happiness you imagine we'll have in our marriage._

_JULIET:_

_Conceit, more rich in matter than in words,_

_Brags of his substance, not of ornament._

_They are but beggars that can count their worth._

_But my true love is grown to such excess_

_I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth._

_Translation: I can imagine more than I can say—I have more on my mind than words. Anyone who can count how much he has is poor. My true love has made me so rich that I can't count even half of my wealth._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE: _

_Come, come with me, and we will make short work._

_For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone_

_Till holy church incorporate two in one._

_Translation: Come, come with me, and we'll do the job quickly. Because if you don't mind, I'm not leaving you two alone until you're united in marriage._

It was time to recite Mr. Winkler's part... So far she was scared… I could tell when she was reciting her lines that she was scared… I was scared too…. We were scared together… Yeah I know lame… (**A/N I do not write Shakespeare so don't criticize me trying!**)

_ROMEO:_

_Juliet, Sweet Juliet how I longed this moment and now it's true. _

_Soon we will be wed and no family shall put us in divide._

_Translation: Juliet, beautiful Juliet, I have waited for this moment since forever and now it's happening. Soon we will be married and our families can't break us apart._

_JULIET:_

_We better start Friar Laurence is a waiting._

_Translation: We must start the wedding Friar Laurence is waiting._

It goes on just like any other old Shakespearean wedding and then we skip the part where we kiss. Everyone was clapping even though we both did okay. Mr. Winkler told us we didn't do that bad since everyone was watching… It felt very real… If I were ever to get married to Nina I would love to do it like they did in that era of time… But have everyone we know there. I could imagine it now Nina walking down the aisle wearing a white dress while she walks up to the isle…. Gosh she would look pretty… UGH FABIAN UR LOOSING IT LOOK! Things are finally good with Nina and me…. I can't ruin it…. Just because I still like her! Ugh….

**Nina POV:**

Ugh… We did that scene horribly...Tomorrow we would have to do it perfect. Tonight we find the next clue. After we ate our dinner I pulled Fabian over to the living room over to the telescope. "You ready" I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back and said "yeah!" I was just about to go look in it when Victor comes by and yells "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" I then have to think of something quick… OH CRAP HE CAN'T CATCH US LOOKING INTO THE TELESCOPE! I then say "Um… Practicing our kissing part for the play…!" I then pull Fabians lips to mine and kiss him as Victor groans and walks away.

I pull away and blush… I can't believe I kissed Fabian and it worked…! I then say "WOW! That was close!" Fabian then smiles and said "That was smart thinking…." I could see that he was just as shocked as I was… I still can't believe that I did that… I then look into the telescope and say "I think I can make out words but it's blurry!" Fabian then grabs the telescope and looks into it and says "it says Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demi sphere hidden below". I wonder what it could mean...

Soon I we piled into my room and tried to figure out… What could be a demi sphere or semi-circle? Fabian and I sit there on my bed pondering and then I say "Maybe there's something in the basement we missed!" Fabian then nodded and said "Yeah we can go check tomorrow after practice."

Amber then said "Well just ask WWVBD? It works for me all the time" I rolled my eyes and said "Victoria Becham does not do mysteries!" Amber then says "What eva! She still is right always!" Fabian and I laugh and then Victor knocks on the door sending Fabian to bed… Tomorrow was just going to be like today but more hectic. I quickly went over my scenes and then went to bed.

**Awww…. THEY KISSED! Nina kissed him….! Reviews are wanted because I love my reviewers and I love Reading them!**


	36. Chapter 35

**YAY NOW I CAN WRITE CHAPTERS! I just got my laptop fixed this Sunday. TOO BUSY BEING EXCITED FOR iOMG! I'M HOPING FOR SEDDIE! PEOLL EVERYONE TO WATCH IT! GET IT MORE VIEWS THAN I SAVED YOUR LIFE!**

**Disclaimer I don't own HOA nor I am Diane Whitney (HOW Writer)**

**Nina POV:**

I woke up today by Amber who was looking over the script. Today was full practice of Act 1 and 2. Yes I know BOTH ACTS! Well we needed a little refresher for all Acts. Luckily I was prepared. At least I think… I grabbed my script and read over act 1 again. It was like I knew it already. I went downstairs and saw Fabian and Mick eating breakfast. I sat next to him and he said "You ready for today? It's going to be a long day!" I laughed and smiled "Yeah so today are we gonna? Ya know?" I hope he knows I'm talking about kiss during the parts we have to kiss. He then looked at me and then said "Um… if you want to?" I then blushed and said "No only if you want to!" Fabian then stuttered and said "No it's up to you!" Ugh this was never going to end. So I then said "No… Unless you want to because it's the big practice!" Fabian then frowns and says "What if he makes us kiss?" OH CRAP! What if he does.…? I mean I want to but….. Ya know it's only Romeo and Juliet kissing…. But it feels so real... I then said "It's only acting… and if he wants us to kiss we will kiss okay but we don't have to if he doesn't tell us"

We both got up and headed over the PAC as the others followed. I swear Amber overheard Fabian and I talking this morning! Once we got there I went into the dressing room and put on my outfit for Act 1. It had been a while since I have worn this… Fabian was on the stage with everyone getting ready for Act 1 scene 1 no script. Mr. Winkler came up to me and Fabian as I wished Fabian good luck. He then asked "Are you two gonna kiss today?" I then looked over at Fabian who then said "Only if you want us to." I then nodded. I don't want to kiss Fabian but I do at the same time… I don't want to ruin everything!

**Fabian POV:**

I could tell Nina was nervous about kissing me. She shouldn't have to kiss me if she's nervous about it. Mr. Winkler then said "Well I guess you don't have to." I then said "Nina's a little nervous when it comes to the kissing so we won't." I could see Nina look up at me and smile as she walked off the stage. She was happy that we weren't going to kiss... But weird thing is she kissed me last night… But that was only to get Victor off our backs and nobody was around to see it. (**A/N** **I'm gonna run through Act 1 very quickly no script exerts**)

Soon it was Nina and I's little talk scene. She did everything perfect as usual…. She's perfect…. Okay Fabian keep your cool. She was blushing practically the whole time. I think she didn't want me to notice because she covered it up by saying her lines. Soon we were done and everyone clapped. She looked amazing in her costume. She looked like an angel that fell from heaven… SNAP out of it Fabian! FOCUS! I had to stay in my costume for pat of the next act while Nina had to wear a white bed gown for part of the next act.

We had to eat inside today because it was raining and I plopped next to Nina who smiled at me and at her sandwich. I smiled at her back and I could see her blush. She was blushing a lot today! I could tell she didn't want me to notice because she quickly focused herself on Amber who was complaining about something… I couldn't keep up with that girl….

**Nina POV:**

Soon lunch was over and it was time for Act 2. I put on the white gown I had to wear and walked on to the Balcony scene. Fabian and I were PERFECT! The best we were ever! I swear people were like hooked! Mr. Winkler said that's how we should do it when we do the play. I guess that's a great thing. I then soon had my scene with Patricia with just as much passion and Patricia did well too. I was on FIRE today. I guess because there was no tension or pressure between Fabian and I. Soon it was out wedding scene and I put on the white dress I had to wear. It was very nice and fitting. I would definitely wear this at my own wedding! I walked down the fake isle and I see Fabian in his tux. WOW HE LOOKS SMOKIN HOT! Danggg! Nina snap out of it! Your just friends! Everything is fine because your friends. I blushed a lot. It felt like I was actually getting married. This would be my dream wedding DEFINITELY! Like I said before I would want my family and friends here with me. I wouldn't mind marrying Fabian either… GOSH NINA snap out it! I actually did my lines perfectly and so did Fabian!

After we got done the act we smiled and everyone was clapping. Still we have like 3 more acts to go! I then got back on my uniform and pulled Fabian aside and ask "So were going down into the basement to look for the demi-sphere now?" Fabian then said "Hold on we need to get Victor out of the House!" Fabian pulled out his cell and called the house using his BRILLIANT Rufus impression he said "I found a clue to one of the cup of ankh pieces something about looking in the… WHOOPS don't want to reveal too much. Last time I bailed for a reason but this time I have the clue. Bring me the elixir and I will give u the clue and the ankh pieces! Meet me now at the shed in the woods!" He then hung up and I hugged him and said "GENIUS! Now what about Rufus? He's probably at the shed!" Knowing Rufus he was there." I then said "CALL RUFUS and use your amazing VICTOR IMPRESSION!" Fabian then smiled at this compliment and called Rufus "I have the elixir I will meet you by the old mil and I will trade it for what I wanted last time. I know you have them." Fabian then hung up and said "by now Victor must be leaving and so will Rufus!"

**Fabian POV:**

Nina then looked at me and said "Are you sure? What if they meet up? And Trudy?" I then smiled and said "don't worry. We will know when we get there." I then grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She blushed and said "Thanks…" I walked he up to the house and we saw Victor with his coat on and he said "I'm going to a meeting Trudy is in charge!" and walked past us and slammed the door. We both went to Fabian's room grabbed a walkie talkie and I texted Patricia "Going to find demi-sphere with F we got a WT so keep one close to u. Stall or lie in case anyone asks for us." Got a response in 5 secs that said "K" and we grabbed a flashlight and went to the kitchen. I guess Trudy went to go get food. YES! I opened up the secret oven and we walked down into the basement.

I tuned on the flashlight and Nina said "Start looking for something that looks like a demi-sphere!"(**A/N it's like Night time right b4 dinner**) I started looking through some cabinets on one end and on the side of the basement was Nina searching through beakers. I opened a cabinet and screamed "AHH!" at the sight of this raccoon mounting and Nina laughed and walked over and said "Ha-ha I won't tell anyone a raccoon scared you!" I then said "its eyes were just looking at me!" It was very scary! After 10 minutes of more searching I heard Nina yawn and I said "You okay Nina?" She then looked over at me and said "Just a little tired! Practice was had and there's nothing down here that we don't know of." She soon walked over to me but tripped. I ran over to her and caught her just in time and she blushed. Her foot pushed something on the ground and a piece of floor was disappearing. I pulled her back and held her tight as this entry way was made. There were stairs leading down under. She then said "We gonna go down?" right as she said that Patricia said through the walkie talkie "RED ALERT RED ALERT I CAN SEE VICTOR COMING!" soon I pushed the thing back and the doorway closed and Nina put some boxes over it.

**Nina POV:**

We both ran upstairs through the kitchen then I took Fabian into his room. Luckily Mick wasn't there. We were breathing heavily as I heard the front door slam and Victor storm upstairs! I then laugh and say "That was CLOSE! To CLOSE!" Fabian smiled and said "At least we made it." We both then looked at each other and blushed. I then said "I guess we can go down that thing tomorrow because Victor has his "meeting" tonight." Fabian then said "Yah but let's also try to find the demi-sphere." I then said "Maybe it's in the attic. I know we have been so many times in the attic but you never know!" Fabian then said "Ha-ha I have never seen anything demi-sphere looking up there." I knew it… Where could it be!

Soon Trudy called us for dinner and we walked to the table with the others. Amber then asked "Where were you two?" OH CRAP! Uh think fast Nina. AHA I got it! I then said "We were outside practicing! We wanted to get a feel of actually being outside!" Jerome then said "They went on a secret date I bet!" Everyone then starting believing that and I blushed. GOSH WHY DID EVERYONE THINK ME AND FABIAN WERE GONNA GER TOGETHER! I'm kind of sick of it! Fabian then said "Dude we're JUST FRIENDS! Nothing more! WE WILL never be anything if you guys keep this up!" OMG DOES THIS MEAN he wants to be my boyfriend one day! Or does this mean he never would date me ever… I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to date me! Ugh I'm sooo confused… We might as well just stay friends… I sighed as I finished my pasta… I just really wanna go to bed!

**Awwwwww! Nina HE LIKES YOU CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT! Stop putting up blocks! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. Chapter 36

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just College is ending soon and it's CRACK TIME! I promise to update more during the summer time. Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Fabina!**

**Fabian POV:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes knowing I was gonna have a long day. The worst part is that Nina and I have only 1 scene together and it's before the end. Today I was going over the fight scene I had to do with the boys. The only good thing is I get to kill Jerome. I seriously did want to kill for all those times he has teased me about me and Nina. I would only get to see Nina during breakfast and lunch and after rehearsal lines which pained me… I was soo used to Nina and I spending a lot of time together I wasn't nervous around her. At least it was Friday and Victor lets us stay up late on Friday.

I walked outside with my uniform and my script and plopped down in my chair and poured some OJ when Nina came down with her script looking as gorgeous as usual. I smiled at her making her blush really red as she sat down. I then say "I guess we won't be working together today." I could hear he sigh as she said "Yah..." I then flip to our part of the script and said "Ya know we have to kiss again..." Nina then looked nervous then said "Mr. Winkler's probably either gonna make it longer or add more kisses." I then got nervous… More kisses… I mean I wanted to kiss Nina but all this kissing might make Nina even more nervous… I mean everyone teases us about getting together… and she probably doesn't even know I like her so… Besides we're just friends.

I finished my breakfast and so did she as the others stormed toward the table. Soon I could feel Nina pulling me away as I grabbed my script and we made our way into the entry way as I was panting "Wow… Some Crowd" I said. Nina soon realized she was still holding my hand but didn't let go. Friends hold hands right? I saw her blush and then she said "We should walk over." Still holding onto my hand we walked outside as she shifted herself so she was holding onto my arm.

**Nina POV:**

Fabian was so soft… I held onto his arm and smiled and soon he slipped his arm from mine and sighed… things were soo perfect! Soon I realized his arm was around me as he pulled me toward him. I blushed and looked down realizing that I knew we could never be together. We were just friends and that's all we will ever be. Once we got there I broke away from Fabian even though I didn't want to… It seems like everything is perfect when it's just me and him alone….NO PEOPLE!

Patricia walked over to me and groaned and sat down and said "Let's just get this over with…"

_JULIET:_

_Oh, here comes my Nurse,_

_And she brings news, and every tongue that speaks_

_But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence.—_

_Now, Nurse, what news? What hast thou there? The cords_

_That Romeo bid thee fetch?_

_Translation: Oh, here comes my Nurse, and she brings news. Every voice that mentions Romeo's name sounds beautiful. Now, Nurse, what's the news? Is that the rope ladder Romeo told you to pick up?_

_NURSE: _

_Ay, ay, the cords._

_Translation: Yes, yes, this is the rope ladder._

_JULIET:_

_Ay me, what news? Why dost thou wring thy hands?_

_Translation: Oh my, what's the news? Why do you look so upset?_

_NURSE:_

_Ah, welladay! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!_

_We are undone, lady, we are undone!_

_Alack the day! He's gone, he's killed, he's dead!_

_Translation: Oh, it's a sad day! He's dead. He's dead. He's dead! We're ruined, lady, we're ruined! What an awful day! He's gone. He's been killed. He's dead!_

_JULIET:_

_Can heaven be so envious?_

_Translation:_ _Can God be so jealous and hateful?_

_NURSE:_

_Romeo can,_

_Though heaven cannot. O Romeo, Romeo!_

_Whoever would have thought it? Romeo!_

_Translation: Romeo is hateful, even though God isn't. Oh, Romeo, Romeo, whoever would have thought it would be Romeo?_

_JULIET:_

_What devil art thou that dost torment me thus?_

_This torture should be roared in dismal hell._

_Hath Romeo slain himself? Say thou but "ay,"_

_And that bare vowel I shall poison more_

_Than the death-darting eye of cockatrice._

_I am not I if there be such an I, _

_Or those eyes shut that makes thee answer "ay."_

_If he be slain, say "ay," or if not, "no."_

_Brief sounds determine of my weal or woe._

_Translation: What kind of devil are you to torture me like this? This is as bad as the tortures of hell. Has Romeo killed himself? Just say "Yes" and I will turn more poisonous than the snake with the evil eye. I will no longer be myself if you tell me Romeo killed himself. If he's been killed, say "Yes." If not, say "No." These short words will determine my joy or my pain._

_NURSE _

_I saw the wound, I saw it with mine eyes—_

_God save the mark!—here on his manly breast._

_A piteous corse, a bloody piteous corse._

_Pale, pale as ashes, all bedaubed in blood,_

_All in gore blood. I swoonèd at the sight._

_Translation: I saw the wound. I saw it with my own eyes. God bless that wound, here on his manly chest. A pitiful corpse, a bloody, pitiful corpse. Pale as ashes and drenched in blood. All the dried blood was so gory. I fainted when I saw it._

Patricia and I finished the scene and we both heard a noise and looked over at Fabian who was giving Jerome the "You're such an idiot look" as Jerome was exaggerating his death by almost dying then speaking then almost dying again. Patricia and I started laughing because Jerome was making himself look like a complete fool!

A few seconds later it was lunch time so I grabbed my bag about to head out when I got stopped by Fabian who said "UGH I WISH I WAS WORKING WITH YOU! I could actually get something done with you!" I knew he was complaining about Jerome so I laughed and said "Yeah don't worry he's not that bad." Fabian gave me a look and then I said "Well he could be better." Fabian and I went outside to the others and plopped down on the grass and ate our sandwiches. Soon Amber made a ridiculous joke about a dog and we were all laughing our heads off so much we couldn't catch our breath.

**Fabian POV:**

We all walked back inside and Nina parted with Patricia to go over the script. I walked back over to Jerome and the others hoping this time Jerome wont screw up cause we had to practice that part tomorrow. We actually got through the scene without Jerome laughing or asking "Why do I have to die? I do not deserve to die. Can we change it so I don't die?" I walked over to Nina who said to me "I think I'm doing well… Patricia and I got done looking over the script and I think I got it down." I laughed and said to her "At least Jerome was better this time!" She smiled at me and stood up "So we should look for that demi-sphere now since we are here." I then said "I don't think it's going to be anywhere here but let's look."

She nodded as everyone left. Luckily Mr. Winkler and Patricia were talking so they didn't notice we were still here. Nina texted Amber that we were going to look for the next clue and if anyone asks we are either practicing our lines or getting away from the hectic-ness in the house. Amber texted "kay hope you two lovebirds have fun!" Nina rolled her eyes and mumbled something. I then said "Let's go back where we found the clue maybe there's something up there." I could see Nina tense up as she screamed "I AM NOT GOING UP THAT ELEVATOR THING AGAIN! IT'S SCARY! And I'm way afraid of heights!" I then said "I am here I will catch you if you think you will fall or might fall or almost fall." She smiled then out of nowhere gave me a hug and said "Thanks…." I helped her on the elevator thingy as we counted down and started pulling the ropes. Once we reached to the top I walked across first and held Nina's hand tightly as she walked across to the lights thing. She almost stumbled but I got closer to her and held onto her. She blushed red as I gave her my shy smile… Gosh this was soo perfect. She then started looking around the PAC, at the balcony seats, the cheap extra seats at the top, and once she looked below she stepped back and looked freaked out. I walked over to her and said "I don't see anything…" She sighed and said "WERE NEVER GONNA FIND THIS DEMI-SPHERE!" It was only 30 minutes since we started looking and it seemed like it wasn't here. I then said "Why don't we go into to town? Just you and me. We can stop at my Uncles place and see if he has any more books on Egypt he can lend us. Nina then blushed and said "Sure…" WHOA wait a sec did I just ask Nina on a date! AND SHE SAID YES! She probably doesn't think of it as a date though…. What if she did? It would totally freak her out…. I just shouldn't bring it up….

**Nina POV:**

OMG I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH FABIAN! What if he realizes it's a date? He is totally gonna freak out and realize were on a date and want to leave! I just should not bring up that this could be a date… BECAUSE ITS NOT! BECAUSE WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! Just friends…. I sighed hoping Fabian didn't notice as he called over a cab and we rode into town.

Fabian opened the door for me as we walked into Ade's store as we got greeted by him with a bunch of weird antiques in his hand. He then said "Oh Hello Fabian and Nina didn't notice you come in!" Fabian then said "We're just dropping by to see if you have any more books on Egypt?" Ade then put down some stuff and said "I'm very busy at the moment feel free to look around if you find anything take it" he soon disappeared as I gave Fabian a confused look. Fabian then said "Must have a date with Trudy tonight." I then laughed and said "Those too are the perfect couple!" Fabian then walked me over to the book section and my mouth dropped at the amount of books. I then said "THAT'S A LOT OF BOOKS!" Fabian then said "Yeah… this is just one section… THERE'S MORE UPSTAIRS!" I then looked at him and said "Let's stick with this huge pile for now!" After 45 minutes of looking through the pile we found 5 books of Egypt mythology. I then said "WE ARE COMING BACK TO THIS PILE! There are soo many amazing books!" Fabian then said "Yeah it's a date!" I then looked up at him and almost smiled and he said "Um…. Not a date date a like…." I then said "Ya I understand…." That was AWKWARD… I mean… We almost had date… I would like it to be a date! But Fabian wouldn't

Soon we walked out and Fabian said "Why don't we go get something to eat. We can go to the pizza place." I then smiled and said "Pizza sounds good!" We walked in the guy remembered us and Fabian ordered 1 plain slice and one pepperoni and I ordered 2 plain. Once we got our drinks and pizza Fabian looked over at me as I drowned my pizza in parmesan. "WHAT I LIKE CHEESE?" Fabian laughed and said "So… Where is this demi-sphere?" I unrolled a napkin and made a layout of the house with some of the condiments and napkins. I pointed at the one in-front of me and said "This is the main hallway." Fabian then said "There's the chandelier." Then I remember this demi-sphere thing under the chandelier and yelled "FABIAN YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Fabian then looked at me confusingly and said "I am?" I don't know what came over me I bent over the table and kissed him… YEAH I KNOW I KISSED HIM STUPID NINA! I then said "There's this demi-sphere thing on the bottom of the chandelier! It might be in there!" Fabian then said "…YEAH! NINA YOU'RE THE GENIUS!" I blushed and then finished my pizza. We walked outside and I asked "So is this a date?" Yeah I know I had to ask… I needed to know… Fabian then said "UH…. Uh... No…. Is it?" I then said "Of course it's not….! " I blushed and looked into his eyes as he gave a fake smile and I saw him lean in about to kiss me when I got a text from Amber saying "WHERE R U? PEOPLE R GOING INSANE!" STUPID AMBER! WE WERE GOING TO KISS! I then sighed as we went back to the house…

**AMBER! YOU FOOL! THEY ALMOST KISSED! Review please!**


	38. Chapter 37

**OHH YAY another Chapter. Please check out my other Stories with Fabina – A Cinderella Story and iGo to Seattle! Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Fabina. Or Nabian as some people call it or Fina.**

**Nina POV:**

I walked downstairs with my script and plopped down next to the whole group at the table. Jerome was complaining how he didn't want to die and Patricia then said "BUT WE WAN'T YOU TO DIE!" We all laughed and finished our breakfast. As everyone was leaving I pulled Fabian aside with the ladder from the wall and brought it toward the chandelier. I then said "Let's check if it's up here!" We were about to go up when we heard Victor close his door and we both placed the ladder back and ran out just in time.

Once we got to the PAC Fabian broke off to practice the fight scene. I then walked over to Patricia who was looking over her lines. I sat down next to her and started practicing but we couldn't help but watch Fabian and Jerome fighting. Everyone was basically watching which got Mr. Winkler mad. He soon yelled "EVERYONE BACK TO READING THEIR SCRIPTS NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

We all sighed and I went back to reading over my script with Patricia. Then Patricia got a text... It was from Joy. My least favorite person at the moment... She said that her father was driving her over because he had to talk to Victor and she needed to tell us something important. We then told her that during out lunch break we would sneak out to the clearing and meet with her but it had to be quick. Joy Agreed and I wondered. Did she know something about this treasure...? Well she is the "Chosen One" anyway.

**Fabian POV**

By the time it was Lunch time I walked over to Patricia, Nina, Amber, and Alfie who said we had to meet Joy in the clearing. Apparently it was something really important. We all said we were going to take a walk and everyone bought it. I smiled at Nina on our way up there and she blushed. Luckily no one noticed.

Once we got there we saw Joy with her hoodie and Patricia and Amber ran up to her and hugged her screaming "JOY!" Nina stayed back and I scooted close to her. I then said "Hey Joy can we make this quick we have to be back soon." Alfie was just about to speak but I then gave him a look which made him say "Uh... Yeah!" Joy then said "My dad said Victors getting suspicious of the weird things Fabian and Nina are doing. On the car ride here he was on the phone with Victor he was talking about how Victor thought he saw Nina and Fabian looking at the chandelier this morning..." I then look at Nina and she said "I guess we have to be more careful when we look for clues... We think there might be a clue in the demi-sphere under the chandelier." Joy then smiled a weird smile and then said "I just want to warn you that Victor's going to be on Fabian and Nina's tail and that apparently the chosen time is coming up soon." Alfie then asked questionably "The chosen time?" Joy then replied "Where I would recite the chant and they would do something to become immortal... They might talk more in tonight's meeting." I then said "Me and Fabian found some weird entryway to somewhere in the basement. Maybe Sunday we will go look it out if the Demi-Sphere isn't in the chandelier."

Amber then looked at her watch and said "Crap we have to get back..." We all waved by to Joy and ran to the PAC.

**Joy POV:**

My plan was in set... to break up Nina and Fabian by driving Nina insane. FABIAN should have been mine! He was almost mine till he came into the picture! I had the perfect idea. I remember looking at a clue and got a feel for what it looked like and felt like. So I made a fake clue that would lead them to nowhere. It would drive Nina insane and she would soon give up and Fabian and Nina wouldn't spend so much time alone together.

I went to the house and snuck in. Luckily Victor was in his office with my dad. I grabbed the ladder and placed it under the chandelier and opened the demi-sphere. THEY WERE RIGHT! I saw this piece of paper fall out and this weird Egyptian artifact inside. I grabbed the artifact and quickly put in the clue that said "Look below far below around around it goes. The next clue can be found there." Sorry I couldn't think of anything. Luckily they found that secret passage way. I then heard some noise so I quickly put the demi-sphere back and put the clue and the artifact in the mummy. I placed the ladder back and ran to the car where I sat in it slouched pretending to read my Twilight book.

**Nina POV:**

Fabian and Friar Laurence were practicing Act 3 a bit while Patricia and I were perfecting our scene for Act 2. We had it nailed down. I was trying to focus but all I could think of was Victor might knowing what it up with us. Patricia could tell I was worried because she said "All you do is have to be a little more cautious. Maybe tell us when you two lovebirds are going exploring with Dora!" I then laughed "We are not lovebirds!" Why does every want us together WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! It's meant to be that way.

Once we got done practice Fabian walked over to me and said "Hey we should go up to the attic now since Victor's going to be busy in the basement. It might be our only chance since Victor is on our tail!" Patricia then said "You two should go while Alfie and I keep watch to hear if Victor comes around." I then nodded ... It was going to be our only chance. Besides if he's down stairs he won't be checking us upstairs. We called Alfie and Amber over and told him the plan. They all agreed and wished us good luck. Amber decided she would set up a sleeping bag in our room for Fabian in case we had to rush back quick like when I was stuck in the basement.

Tonight we were gonna grab anything that looked important but wouldn't be noticed if taken. We went back to the place and Fabian and I grabbed the necessary stuff we would need. 2 flashlights, 2 bags, and our walkie talkies. Victor wanted us to eat early because of his meeting so we ate spaghetti. We had to go to bed early too. Victor's meetings usually ran all night from like 10:00 P.M till 2:00 AM but he usually liked to get ready an hour earlier. He wanted us in bed by 9 and out lights out by then. Amber and I looked over the script waiting till 9. Fabian was going to try to sneak up to our room if he could. Our door to the hallway where we could see Victor's office door was open and we cracked our door open.

**Fabian POV:**

It was 9:00PM I heard Victor yell "YOU have 0 MINUTES I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" Then it got Silent. I put mick to sleep by playing a song for him. That usually worked. Then I heard a door close and it was time for me to go. I told Nina and Amber I was on my way up. I ran to the kitchen and then straight into the living room and peaked out the door. I looked up to Victor's office through the crack in the door. I saw he wasn't in there and I darted up the steps making little sound and quickly ran into Nina and Amber's room panting.

Nina blushed and laughed and Amber was laughing to. I tried to smile but I was out of breath. I started to speak and said "That... was... close..." Amber then said "What are you going to get up there?" I actually didn't know... We didn't really think about it till now... Nina then said "Some books and paperwork on the place. Just very little things." Amber then said "Just be quick!" I then said "We'll try." We looked a little over the script before we heard our watches beep for 10:00. Alfie said that Jerome was asleep. Soon we got notice from Alfie that he saw all the teachers come inside and go to the basement door from his room. Soon he heard a door shut and he said "Move now!"

Nina and I rushed out of her room as Nina grabbed her hair pin and picked lock to the attic. We got it open and went up as I quickly shut the door behind me quietly. We walked up and she smiled at me and said "Let's start looking now. Who knows how long the meeting will be tonight." I nodded and walked over to a box we were looking at last time and grabbed a few newspaper articles and a book. I looked over at Nina who was leaning against a shelf on the ground sitting down. I went over to her and sat down next to her and said "You okay?" she looked up at me and said "Will we ever solve this mystery... It seems endless... There are so many possibilities..." I then said "That's for sure!" and laughed. She then looked at me and said "I like it up here... It makes me feel relaxed knowing someone doesn't want me to do something 24/7...!" I then said "Yah I know how you feel... I got a lot of scenes and it's hard because everyone needs me for a scene." She then said "I wish we could just stop time and stay up here for hours! Reading books from your Uncle's antique store." I then said "Don't worry it will soon be over and we will have all the free time in the world."

**Nina POV:**

Fabian was soo sweet... Even when I was down he could always make me smile. I then said "Do we have to go back down there?" He then laughed and said "Soon! But first we need to find stuff to bring back... I already got few things." I then laughed and turned around and grabbed 3 books from a box and said "I'm done!" Fabian laughed and said "You are some crazy American aren't you." I laughed and looked at him and said "hey!" he looked at me back and I couldn't help but blush... Everything was so perfect around him... It was like destiny that we stay friends... Though I did like him... a lot... Soon I saw him come towards me... Wait what is he doing... He put his hand on my check and I blushed red as he planted a kiss right upon my lips. I closed my eyes kissing back smiling because it was so amazing. We broke of and I was still blushing red... Fabian was at a loss for words as he tried speaking. I then smiled and leaned on him. He then said "Uh... I... I..." I then stuttered to embarrassed that I was blushing and said "Uh... Do we tell anyone?" We both now looked at each other with regret of the kiss. I liked it but what would people think. They would start thinking were dating... We're not dating... I want to though... I liked him! Gosh liking British boys is complicated. He then said "We shouldn't or else they might hold it against us forever!"

I soon got a call from Alfie on the walkie talkie "RED-ALERT! I can see some teachers leaving!" Just when it was too perfect! We quickly grabbed a few books on the way out and darted into my room. Amber was already asleep and I laughed. Fabian and I looked at each other and I looked away... I then sighed and said "So... do we tell anyone?" I don't think he liked it and were just friends... WE CAN'T KISS! Even though it was perfect... Fabian then looked at me and said "We can just forget it happened..." I then say "Uh... Yeah..." I didn't want him here... he was making me want him more even though I know he doesn't like me... Then why did he kiss me... But he wanted to forget it happened. Does it mean he regretted it?

**Fabian POV**

UGH! Why did I say that! Why couldn't I just tell her I liked her...? It's not that hard! Nina I like you. See! Ugh... But I could tell she didn't want to kiss me and it was a force kiss. I shouldn't have kissed her... I don't regret kissing her I just should never have done it. I crawl into the sleeping bag and fall into a deep sleep. I had this dream where me and Nina were looking up at the stars and she was leaning on me... I was so perfect till Nina's alarm went off and I snuck back into my room.

**YAY A Kiss! But now they both deny they like i! I JUST WANT TO STRANGLE THEM! CMON GET TOGETHER ALREADY YOUR KILLING ME! And Joy I hate you! Rate and Review!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Final time BLEH Disclaimer I don't own HOA OR Shakespeare!**

**Amber POV: (Been a while since I did one these)**

I woke up to see Nina's face in her pillow and Fabian's sleeping bag open. I then say "I guess Fabian left when we were asleep?" Nina sat up and looked at me and said with a cranky tone "What do you think?" she then fell back down and sighed. I then say "Okay... someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..." She was acting all nervous like she usually is when she is hiding something or confused... Something must have happened last night to make her like this and last night she was with Fabian soo... AHAH! IDEA! I then ask "Nina... did something happen last night that you're not telling me about." She then sits up and says "I can't say I mean we promised we'd forget that it happened and... MAN I've been thinking about it again!" I then jump in excitement I KNEW IT! I then say "What happened? GIVE ME THE DEETS!" She then sighs and says "Fabian and I kissed!" She then hid her face in her pillow. YAY THEY KISSED! I fan girl squealed and said "Finally! We have been waiting forever for you two together!" She then sighs and says "We didn't get together..." WAIT WHAT! THEY DIDN'T GET TOGETHER! But then why did they kiss! I then ask "But you two kissed... why didn't he ask you out? Or you ask him out?" She then looked at me and said "After we kissed he said we t it ever should forget it should ever happened... Like he didn't enjoy it!" FACEPALM! That girl is an idiot when it comes to boys HONESTLY! I then say "He was probably nervous... He probably thought it might ruin the strong bond you two have already. He thought you were not ready..." Nina then looks at me and says "BUT I AM READY! I HAVE BEEN READY! I'm just..." I cut her off and say "Scared because he's the first guy you ever loved and you don't want to lose him as a friend if you two break up. Worried that he might get tired of you... Afraid of being hurt... But everyone can't have a perfect relationship. You just have to go with the flow and let it take you. Maybe he needs time... It's his first time he's liked a girl too..." Nina then looks at me and says "HE DOES NOT LIKE ME LIKE THAT! Where did you get that idea? Psht..." I could tell she was lying and then I laughed "You know I'm right though...!" Nina then looks over and says "Thanks." and gives me a hug as I hug her back. Another job well done by AMBER MILLINGTON!

**Nina POV:**

Amber was right... I wasn't ready... Actually I am confused about my feelings. I like him so much I'm afraid of losing him... I didn't want to hurt... I walked downstairs with Amber grabbed an apple and walked over to the PAC with her. I sat down with Patricia and her and went over Act 4 scene 3 while Fabian was doing act 1 on the stage. I tried not to look over at him and focus on the script.

**Fabian POV:**

I was practicing Act 3 Scene 1 today and was hoping Jerome wouldn't screw it up... After last night I kind of need something to take my mind off Nina...

_MERCUTIO: _

_Consort?_

_What, dost thou make us minstrels?_

_An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords._

_Here's my fiddlestick. Here's that shall make you dance. Zounds, "consort"!_

_Translation: Hang out?" Who do you think we are, musicians in a band? If we look like musicians to you, you can expect to hear nothing but noise. (touching the blade of his sword) This is my fiddlestick. I'll use it to make you dance. Goddammit—"Hang out!"_

_BENVOLIO:_

_We talk here in the public haunt of men._

_Either withdraw unto some private place,_

_And reason coldly of your grievances,_

_Or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us._

_Translation: We're talking here in a public place. Either go someplace private, or talk it over rationally, or else just go away. Out here everybody can see us._

_MERCUTIO:_

_Men's eyes were made to look and let them gaze._

_I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I._

_Translation: Men's eyes were made to see things, so let them watch. I won't move to please anybody._

_Enter Romeo_

_TYBALT:_

_Well, peace be with you, sir. Here comes my man_

_Translation: Well, may peace be with you. Here comes my man, the man I'm looking for._

_MERCUTIO:_

_But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery._

_Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower._

_Your worship in that sense may call him "man."_

_Translation: He's not your man. Alright, walk out into a field, and he'll chase you. In that sense you can call him your "man."_

_TYBALT:_

_Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford_

_No better term than this: thou art a villain._

_Translation: Romeo, there's only one thing I can call you. You're a villain._

_ROMEO:_

_Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee_

_Doth much excuse the appertaining rage_

_To such a greeting. Villain am I none._

_Therefore, farewell. I see thou know'st me not._

_Translation: Tybalt, I have a reason to love you that lets me put aside the rage I should feel and excuse that insult. I am no villain. So, goodbye. I can tell that you don't know who I am._

_TYBALT:_

_Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries_

_That thou hast done me. Therefore turn and draw._

_Translation: Boy, your words can't excuse the harm you've done to me. So now turn and draw your sword._

Once we got the scene Mr. Winkler clapped and told us we did perfectly. Jerome actually did well for once. I walked over to Nina, Amber, and Patricia and said "Let's go look for that clue now if you want?" Nina then looked over at Amber and Patricia looked back. Amber then said "Why don't you and NINA GO THAT WAY IT WONT LOOK SUSPICIOUS!" Nina has been totally out of it today... I guess because of last night... probably making her feel awkward around me...She then looked up and said "Sure!" and we both walked back to the house. She grabbed the ladder and I kept watch just in case of Victor. She turned the bottom and a note fell out and I caught it as she put the bottom back on the chandelier and put the ladder back

We walked back and I handed her the clue. She opened it and red out loud "Look below far below around around it goes. The next clue can be found there." She then looks at me confused... and says "Weird..." I then think... Below... Must mean that secret passageway we found. I then say "What if it's that secret passage way we found in the basement!" She then smiled and said "MAYBE YOUR RIGHT!" She went to hug me but didn't once we walked into the PAC.

**Nina POV:**

Why did I almost hug him...? I can't let him know I like him because I am not ready... I think... IDK! Maybe going over Act 3 Scene 2 with Patricia will keep my mind off of Fabian. We practiced Act 3 scene 2 and Mr. Winkler said we were "FLAWLESS!" This made Patricia blush... I have never seen Patricia blush ever so... which is good I guess... for her... I wish it could be that easy for me though...

We all walked back into the house and Fabian, Amber, Patricia and I headed into the living to practice Act 3 Scene 5. During the whole time Fabian and I were emotionless and Patricia and Amber noticed it. Soon Amber yelled out "CMON! YOU NEED TO FEEL LIKE YOU'RE IN LOVE!" I then say "OKAYYY!" I look deep into his gorgeous eyes of his and got lost as I was reading my line. He was staring back... I SOO WANTED TO KISS HIM! Oh crap Nina snap out of it...! Your just friends...! I shook my head and read another line trying to focus away from his eyes as he read his. Soon it was the part where I talked with Amber and Alfie. We yelled for Alfie who was practicing for Act 3 scene 4 and he ran in and said "Let's get to work." We worked on that part a bit till it was dinner.

**Fabian POV:**

I could tell Nina was trying not to look through my eyes... I guess she was trying not to fall for me... I guess she doesn't really want to be with me... I guess that's why we're friends. The dinner table was silent for once. I soon heard Alfie yell out "TAKE THAT!" and it was an all-out spaghetti war. Everyone even Mara was flinging spaghetti at each other. I soon threw a piece at Nina and hit her in the face as she giggle and threw some as it hit my head as I tried to shake it out of my hair. Soon Victor came in and we all pointed to Alfie who got in trouble. He had to clean the whole area that got messed up by his spaghetti war. It was the first time in a while we had fun...! Maybe that's the cure to our awkwardness! We need to have fun, be free, and have not a care in the world. I soon walked back to my room and took out my guitar and started strumming a random tune... Mick came in and then plopped on the bed and said "We're never going to get this play done! It seems like forever!" I then lay down on mine and say "It's worse for me...!" He then looked at me and said "Dude you get to kiss the girl you have always liked like a bazillion times!" I then laugh and say 'I don't like her like that! And she doesn't like me like that." Mick then said "YOU REALLY ARE DUMB! YOU LIKE HER AND YOU KNOW IT!' The sad thing it was true. I know I have said I liked Nina before but have tried to forget about it and move on but I can never move on. I Fabian Rutter have always liked Nina and possibly always will...

**Hey! I was running out of ideas for this chapter... Ya know to create tension and stuff. And I think I satisfied you all by saying that Fabian will always like Nina... Nina still has a long way to progress! Luckily Act 3 is almost over! 2 more chapters it will be! Any ideas you want please tell me because I am running out. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Sorry I haven't updated if you read my other story (iGo to Seattle) u heard my grandpa was dying. He died May 9****th****, 2010 at 5:00 pm. So I have been busy. Also my uncle needed my laptop so I let him use it. Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Shakespeare.**

**Nina POV:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and saw Amber staring right at me... I then groaned a bit before getting up and getting a shower. We both walked down to everyone at the table... I suddenly got stares from everyone... It was like the spotlight was on me and Fabian... Like that wasn't new... Today was going to be a short day because Act 3 Scene 4 was only one page. Still it's between Amber and Alfie soo it's like 10 pages to them! I ate my toast and banana.

We all walked to the PAC and I couldn't help but feel like Fabian was staring at me with his blue/brown eyes(**A/N **Idk what his eye color is if someone wants to tell me...) Fabian was up for Act 3 Scene 3 and I sat back and watched since I had no scenes today...

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_Romeo, come forth. Come forth, thou fearful man._

_Affliction is enamoured of thy parts,_

_And thou art wedded to calamity._

_Translation: Romeo, come out. Come out, you frightened man. Trouble likes you, and you're married to disaster._

_ROMEO:_

_Father, what news? What is the Prince's doom?_

_What sorrow craves acquaintance at my hand_

_That I yet know not?_

_Translation:_ _Father, what's the news? What punishment did the Prince announce? What suffering lies in store for me that I don't know about yet?_

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_Too familiar_

_Is my dear son with such sour company._

_I bring thee tidings of the Prince's doom._

_Translation: You know too much about suffering. I have news for you about the Prince's punishment._

_ROMEO:_

_What less than doomsday is the Prince's doom?_

_Translation: Is the Prince's punishment any less awful than doomsday?_

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_A gentler judgment vanished from his lips:_

_Not body's death, but body's banishment._

_Translation:_ _He made a gentler decision. You won't die, but you'll be banished from the city._

_ROMEO:_

_Ha, banishment! Be merciful, say "death,"_

_For exile hath more terror in his look,_

_Much more than death. Do not say "banishment."_

_Translation:_ _Ha, banishment? Be merciful and say "death." Exile is much worse than death. Don't say "banishment."_

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_Hence from Verona art thou banished._

_Be patient, for the world is broad and wide._

_Translation:_ _From now on, you are banished from Verona. You should be able to endure this because the world is broad and wide._

_ROMEO:_

_There is no world without Verona walls_

_But purgatory, torture, hell itself._

_Hence "banished" is banished from the world,_

_And world's exile is death. Then "banished,"_

_There is no world for me outside the walls of Verona, except purgatory, torture, and hell itself. So to be banished from Verona is like being banished from the world and being banished from the world is death._

They practiced that scene forever while I was looking over my script.

**Fabian POV:**

Once I got done that scene I plopped down next to Nina and said "Few...! I thought that would never end..." Nina laughed and said "You did well though so you won't have to re-practice it." I then laughed back and said "I don't know! And tomorrow we have that big scene...!" She then said "They will all want us to kiss too..." I saw her blush but looked away so it didn't look like I saw it. I then said "Don't worry we only have to kiss in the final practice and in the actual play..." Nina then said "I'm nervous... About kissing in front of hundreds of people!" I then say to her "Look you will do amazing! So far you have so I don't think you will be nervous..." She then looks at me confusingly and says "My acting or kissing is amazing?" CRAP! I then say "Uh... your acting! Not that your kissing isn't. I didn't mean... Uh..." Nina then laughs and says "I know what you meant." I then say "Few...!" THAT WAS CLOSE!

We all went outside to eat. I plopped next to Nina and said "Basement tonight. That way we can go search down that tunnel." Nina nodded and then whispered to Alfie, Patricia, and Amber and told them they could be on look out or come. Alfie wanted to come but them Amber punched him for some odd reason and told him not to... Why do they always make Nina and I go alone! Not that I don't like being alone! It's just that! Now I'm confusing myself!

We walked back inside and me, Nina, Patricia were going over Act 5. I could hear Amber complaining on the stage and Mr. Winkler face-palming. Once they got done their scene we walked back to the Anubis house. I then followed most into the living room. Amber then said "Fabian you are so lucky you have no lines in Act 4! While Nina and I have a lot!" I then laugh and say "Ya lucky me!" Amber then says "Soo Fabian are you gonna get jealous...?" in an odd tone. I then reply "get jealous about what?' Amber then says "Gregg(the person who plays Paris) has to kiss Nina in the next scene!" Nina then blushes and I stumble while saying "Me.. Jealous... Amber that's crazy talk. Besides it's not like its real. Only between Juliet and Paris!"

**Nina POV:**

Oh god I didn't want to kiss Gregg in act 4! But it seems that Fabian is okay with it! I mean why isn't he freaking out about me kissing another dude! He is just gonna let it happen! I guess it means he is okay with me kissing Gregg. Besides Gregg is kind of cute... But Fabian is.. UGH Nina get it out of your head. Obviously Fabian wants to stay friends!

We soon went over Act 3 scene 5 and we had it nailed. Then we ate dinner. At dinner I was trying to get Fabian out of my head. HE still was popping up IN MY HEAD! It was like I can't stop thinking about him... I AM NOT INLOVE WITH HIM OKAY! I ate quickly because I didn't feel like being there. Amber and I ran back to our rooms where she then looked at me again and said "Are you worried about Fabian being uber jealous of Gregg?' I then sigh and say "He didn't look jealous. He seemed fine that I was kissing him...!" Amber then gave me the Are you serious look while saying "Are you serious!" She then continued "HE WAS TOTALLY JEALOUS! Just hiding it because he didn't want to come off as jealous. He wanted to play it cool!" I then say "Is that a good thing?" She then says "If you make him jealous enough he's gonna get really mad and admit he loves you!" I then laugh and say "Fabian doesn't like me like that!" She then says "NINA! I CAN TELL YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM! You know you wish you weren't kissing Gregg!" I then sigh... True.. But I can't tell Amber or she's going to try and set us up together... maybe making Fabian jealous would be a good thing...

Soon I heard Victor yelling "YOU HAVE 5 MINTUES THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" Since I was in my room I wasn't worried. I looked over act 4 a bit with Amber while waiting till midnight. I soon grabbed my bag and flashlight and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Fabian there as he said "Ready?" I whispered "Yup" and opened the oven.

We walked downstairs into the basement and I opened the door to the tunnel. It looked dark and scary like all tunnels in scary movies. I then say "maybe the clue was wrong... let's get out of here!" Fabian then says "No way... Look I'll lead if it makes you feel better." I then said "okay.." as he walked into the tunnel and me following him. Once we got down we soon saw this long hallway that seemed it went on forever. I then say "It looks like it never ends..." Fabian then says "One way to find out.." and starts walking. I grabbed on to him and held tight while we walked down the hallway. 10 minutes later I said "I think it's never going to end."

**Fabian POV:**

I responded to Nina by saying "Agreed..." I soon see some cobwebs and say "LOOK! AN EXIT!" I pushed to cobwebs away to find us in the room that was under the PAC. Nina then looks at me confusingly "Wait? This is the room under the PAC? How did we end here?" I then say "I don't know... It's odd that it leads here..." She then says "I knew the clue didn't mean here... I mean I guess they built this so they can hide the stuff from the basement.." I then said "I never even saw this when we were down here before." She then says "It must have been covered in cobwebs..." I then reply and say "I guess we should head back... Since the clues not here.." She nods and we head back into the tunnel.

She looks at me and then says "I can't believe I have to kiss Gregg in act 4!" I didn't like that either... but I can't stop it. Shakespeare wrote it in there so they had to kiss. Besides I can't let myself ruin it... But what if she likes it and starts liking Gregg... I just want Nina happy. If Gregg makes her happy then fine by me... but I still am not going to like it... I then say "it's not going to be that bad... Who knows you might like it..." She then says "Haha! Good one Fabian!" I then say "I don't know.." Ugh... I'm soo stupid... But I just want Nina happy...

We got to the end of the tunnel and walked back up to the basement. Patricia told us Victor was dead asleep at his desk. Nina followed me back to my room. She then sweetly says "Night" as I reply "night.." and stare at her a bit before going into my room.

**Like I said up there I am sorry for not updating. I have been busy ever since my Grandpop died.. Don't worry will update this one and other ones soon! ALSO REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 40

**OMG it has been a while I am like soo busy. I have college and stuff. However, I WILL NOT GIVE UP! This is going to continue. Disclaimer I Don't own HOA!**

**Fabian POV:**

It was just a boring Tuesday morning. The only thing great about this day is that I had a scene with Nina. We kiss in this scene too, which is a plus. I just wish I could kiss her... I cannot do that to our friendship though. Besides, she likes Gregg now so it does not make a difference. That Gregg had to ruin my plans... However, if Nina is happy that is all that matters. Why do I keep saying that to myself...? I then hear someone push me and I open my eyes to see Mick smiling. "Ready for your big scene with Nina today?" He asked staring at me. I rose up from my bed and responded, "We are not going to kiss Mick!" He needs to stop asking that. He knows Nina and I are just friends. "Whatever! Now get up or you will be late!" Mick yelled before exiting. I got up threw on my outfit and cleaned up. I walked outside my room to see that everyone was at the door waiting for me. I went over to Nina and Amber who were talking, no surprise, about the scene today.

We arrived at the Auditorium right on schedule. Patricia ran right over to Mr. Winkler as he called her name. Nina and I grabbed out scripts and went over to the stage. She looked at me nervously and said, "Ready?" blushing a bright red that could be noticed for miles. "No need to worry Nina. There will be no kissing involved today..." I reassured her know she was probably thinking we might have to kiss. I would not mind us kissing, but if Nina does not want to do it that is okay with me. Besides, we are just friends... "Okay Nina and Fabian You have to kiss this scene. I know you said you guys didn't want to kiss but we need to start practicing those parts!" Jason yelled too us. Everyone starting oohing as we both blushed. I saw Nina tense up a bit. I looked over to her calmly and said, "Don't worry. We have done this plenty times before." Nina nodded and looked down at the stage floor shuffling her feet. "Now Nina when you kiss Fabian. Think of it as your last time to kiss him before he goes off in hiding!" Jason yells out to Nina. She looks at me then him and replies "Okay..."

We start off the script perfectly fine then we got to the kissing scene.

_JULIET:_

_It is, it is. Hie hence! Be gone, away!_

_It is the lark that sings so out of tune,_

_Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps._

_Some say the lark makes sweet division._

_This doth not so, for she divideth us._

_Some say the lark and loathèd toad change eyes._

_Oh, now I would they had changed voices too,_

_Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,_

_Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day._

_O, now be gone. More light and light it grows._

_Translation:_ _It is, it is. Get out of here, be gone, go away! It's the lark that sings so out of tune, making such harsh noise. Some say the lark makes a sweet division between day and night. It's not true because she separates us. Some say the lark traded its eyes with the toad. Oh, now I wish they had traded voices too! Because the lark's voice tears us out of each other's arms, and now there will be men hunting for you. Oh, go away now. I see more and more light._

_ROMEO:_

_More light and light, more dark and dark our woes!_

_Translation: More and more light. More and more pain for u_

_*Enter NURSE*_

_NURSE:_

_Madam_

_JULIET:_

_Nurse?_

_NURSE:_

_Your lady mother is coming to your chamber._

_The day is broke. Be wary, look about._

_Translation:_ _Your mother is coming to your bedroom. Day has broken. Be careful. Watch out._

_*Exit NURSE*_

_JULIET:_

_Then, window, let day in and let life out._

_Translation:_ _Then the window lets day in, and life goes out the window._

_ROMEO:_

_Farewell, farewell. One kiss, and I'll descend._

_Translation:_

_Farewell, farewell! Give me one kiss, and I'll go down._

It was time for the kiss. Nina looked at me and inched closer.

**Nina POV:**

I graced my hand against his cheek and forced my small pink lips upon his. I gracefully moved my hand to the back of his head pulling him closer embracing the kiss. I did not want it to end. I soon see Fabian break apart and climb down the ladder. Was it that quick? I could see him smiling a bit but sadness appeared in his face. I could tell he was still in shock from the passionate kiss. I got out of shock from the kiss and we both finished our lines before Romeo had to exit the scene. "Wow!" Amber yelled out from the side towards me as I blushed. "Bravo! That was perfect! Do that on the night of the show and everyone will be hooked!" I was blushing even more. It seems that I must be a good kisser if everyone was wowing. Then I see the incredibly annoying Gregg come over to me and smile. "Wow. Now I definitely have something to look forward to in Act 4." He flirtatiously said winking. Such an arrogant jerk. Remember Nina play cool. Make it so Fabian gets jealous. That's what Amber said I should do. "Well then be prepared." I flirtatiously said back twirling my fingers through my hair hoping Fabian is watching. "Why don't we go out on a date tonight? You and me? So we can get to know each other before our big scene." He gestured making that annoying smirk he usually does. "Sure why not." Replying while looking over to see Amber and Fabian staring. "I'll come by the Anubis house say around 7:00" Gregg said winking at me. "I'll be waiting." I injected before he walked to the side of the stage.

Amber soon walked over to me and said, "So what was that about?" "I got a date with Gregg. Like you said." I said frowning hoping she would notice I'm not happy about this plan. It's the only plan we got so far so it had better work. "Oooh goody! Now after practice we will have to tell Fabian. He is going to be so jealous!" Amber said squealing and jumping up and down. "I hope you're right!" I replied patting her shoulder. "Amber, Nina! Places!" Jason screamed out. It was time for the rest of Scene 5. It was a pretty long scene. We stopped after page 8 and decided to take a lunch break.

Fabian sat next to me at lunch and barely said anything. "You were great so far Nina. This was a lot of lines to memorize." He softly said to me. "Well I had help from the best!" I joyfully replied looking into his deep blue eyes remembering the passionate kiss we had only hours ago. It was probably one of the best kisses we had since it even made Jerome's mouth drop. Once we were done, lunch the rest of the people got on stage and we had to finish the scene.

_JULIET:_

_Ancient damnation! O most wicked fiend!_

_Is it more sin to wish me thus forsworn,_

_Or to dispraise my lord with that same tongue_

_Which she hath praised him with above compare_

_So many thousand times? Go, counselor._

_Thou and my bosom henceforth shall be twain._

_I'll to the friar to know his remedy._

_If all else fail, myself have power to die._

_Translation:_

_That damned old lady! Oh, that most wicked fiend! Is it a worse sin for her to want me to break my vows or for her to say bad things about my husband after she praised him so many times before? Away with you and your advice, Nurse. From now on, I will never tell you what I feel in my heart. I'm going to the Friar to find out his solution. If everything else fails, at least I have the power to take my own life._

I said my final line and exited the stage as Jason started applauding like crazy. "BRAVO! BRAVO!" He exclaimed standing up and clapping. Fabian and Amber came up to me and Amber hugged me. "Nina! THAT WAS AMAZING! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

**Fabian POV:**

Nina was perfect that last scene. It must have been really hard for her to memorize all those lines. She has been happier ever since the kissing scene. Did that mean she liked the kiss? "So are we looking for the clue tonight?" I asked hoping I might get some alone time with Nina to talk about the kiss. "Actually Fabian I can't... I got a date with Gregg!" She said smiling at me. WAIT SHE HAS A DATE WITH GREGG! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? She was talking with Gregg only after the kiss. He must have asked her then. GREAT! THIS IS JUST GREAT. Stay calm Fabian... Nina seems to really like him. Remember keep Nina happy. "Cool! I hope you guys have a wonderful time" spitting out piece by piece until it was over. "We can look for the clue tomorrow!" She said brightly looking at me with those deep brown sparkly eyes... Amber then injected, "C'mon Nina we have to get you ready!" She pulled Nina away as I waved. This is not what I wanted.

Soon Joy walked over out of nowhere. Wait when did Joy get her? Patricia joined in and said "Fabian look whose back! She has some important stuff to tell you! About the Mystery!" "Well! My dad sent me back here to spy on you guys and to report back on anything! But instead I'm going to tell him lies so you can work on your quest more." Joy injected smiling cheerfully. "That's great! Now you can help us with this quest!" I said picking her up and spinning her around. THIS WAS GREAT! She knows a lot about this so it will help us find the next artifact. "I was hoping we could catch up later at the usual place Fabian? I want to fill you in on stuff." She flirtatiously said looking at me. Well if Nina wants to go on a date with Gregg it's not gonna hurt if I go somewhere with Joy as friends right? Maybe it will make Nina jealous and she will realize what a bad decision Gregg was. That's a great plan! I hope.

**Nina's POV:**

It was 7:00 time for my big date with Gregg. Fabian seemed happy about this though... Amber told me earlier it would take him a while to admit this. I really hope this works. I soon hear a knock on the door and see Gregg there wearing a blue zip up hoodie and ripped jeans. He leaned against the door smirking and said, "I was hoping to take you to the hottest spot in town The Pizzeria!" He gestured taking my hand and leading me toward the limo. The last time I was there was with Fabian... Get it out of your head. You are on a date with Gregg NOT Fabian...

Once we arrived there, I saw too familiar faces at a booth. I shook my head and realized it was Joy and Fabian. Patricia told me Joy was back as a spy for her parent's but WHY WAS SHE ON A DATE WITH FABIAN! Fabian told me countless times he didn't like Joy like that and HERE HE IS ON A DATE WITH JOY! Calm down Nina... Remember make Fabian jealous. "Hey Nina! Why don't you guys join us?" Joy gestured scooting over making room for me. This is not what I wanted to do... Especially here... Please don't make me do this... "Sure why not!" Gregg said sitting next to Fabian. UGH WHY DID HE HAVE TO SAY THAT! I forcefully sat next to Joy as she smiled.

I grabbed the menu and quickly hid my head behind it. I did not want to do this in front of Fabian... and I did not certainly want to join on his date with Joy. It pained my chest when I said that. It annoyed me after all this time I thought he liked me he still liked Joy. I can't believe it he lied... I hope he realizes what a big mistake it was. Gregg waved over the waitress and ordered us a medium plain half pepperoni pie without even asking. I sipped my soda nonchalantly trying not to look over at Fabian. He looked so cute in his Grey hoodie he always wore everywhere. I remember the time Victor almost caught us in the attic and we had to hide in the secret room. Fabian gave me that hoodie. NINA GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD THIS WAS A DATE WITH GREGG! Gregg soon looked at me and smiled and I softly smiled back. This was the most awkward double date ever. We tried to talk about the play but it kept going back to Fabian... Why can't I just get him out of my head.

Finally, the pizza arrived and broke this awkward tension between all of us. Gregg handed me a slice as I faked blushing. I couldn't help but think of Fabian and me when we were here last. Joy started going on about how she missed it here. I drowned it out looking at Fabian who seemed to enjoy that she returned. I really wanted this date to end soon. I did not have fun at all! Once Gregg and Fabian paid we both went outside. We had to take two cabs back since it was easier and I couldn't bear to be in the same cab with them. It was cold waiting for the cab though. I shivered looking over to Gregg who did not even offer up his hoodie. Joy was wearing Fabians hoodie of course. Classic Classy Fabian always has to make things seem better on the other side. I then look back over and to my eyes see Joy kissing Fabian. WHAT A SHOCKER! THEY WERE KISSING! I SHOULD OF FIGURED THIS BEFORE! Watching them kiss was like a thousand knives cutting at my heart. I've seen them kiss before but not like this. Fabian wasn't stopping this time. So I did what I had to do. I grabbed Gregg's face and kissed him. I kissed him more passionately than I kissed Fabian early. Gregg pulled my waist in embracing and shocked that I kissed him. I pulled apart and smiled making his mouth drop. "Wow. I definitely have something to look forward to then!" HE said leading me into the cab.

**Fabian POV:**

I pushed Joy away after she kissed me and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Kissing you? This is a date right?" Joy asked playing with my hoodie. "No. YOU KNOW I LIKE NINA!" I was already mad that she kissed Gregg and now this! "You didn't stop me though.." Joy replied hoping into the cab... She was right I didn't I was so mad at Nina I didn't stop Joy. Now Nina will never forgive me... I lied to her. To make matter's worst it pained watching Nina kiss Gregg out of the corner of my eye. She obviously was mad... I don't deserve her... I didn't want this to happen at her. She seemed perfectly fine with Gregg. I have to tell her though I didn't mean to kiss Joy... If she ever talks to me again. I ruined everything...

**GOSH FABIAN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! If you liked it Review and I will try to write more!**


	42. Chapter 41

**WOOT another chapter of Back to the Past. Disclaimer I am not Diane Whitney and I don't own HOA. Nor am I Shakespeare.**

**Fabian POV:**

I couldn't sleep last night. All I could think about was that kiss with Joy. In addition, having to see Nina kiss another person especially when it is GREGG KILLED ME. I had a dream last night that Nina and I were on the couch she was laying on my chest as I stroked her hair. We were watching the history channel. They had a segment on Egypt Mythology. I woke up right before I kissed her. It was the best dream so far. I just wish it were real. I have to tell Nina. I have to tell her that Joy kissed me and it was a mistake kissing her back. She probably will not care... since she is with Gregg. At least she will know that I did not lie to her and that is all that matters. I walk up to her room and I'm just about to knock when I over hear her and Amber talking. I press my ear against the door and listen. "So how was your kiss with Gregg?" Amber asked. "AMAZING! He's a really good kisser I'm not going to lie!" Nina responded. I couldn't listen that it to that. I walked downstairs and pretended as if I was getting ready to eat. Soon Nina and Amber came down. I could not tell her now... Especially with Amber next to her.

"Hey Nina want to walk to the PAC with me. We need to talk." I asked giving Amber the look to back off but she gave it right back to me. "Uh...I can't. Gregg is meeting me here and we are walking there together. But some other time definitely." Nina replied stuttering a bit. I sighed and left the table. Walking to the PAC alone made things worst. That was until Joy came up next to me. "Hey" She injected trying to stir up a conversation I did not want to start in the first place. "Joy let's get things straight before we go in there. I don't like you as a girlfriend. I know I didn't stop kissing you and that was wrong. We are just friends that's all we will ever be. I love Nina okay! I regret not stopping you when you kissed me. I regret going there in the first place with you. Because now I have lied to Nina..." I stopped after I realized what I just said. "You love her?" Joy asked looking at me with confusion. Did I really just say that aloud... I love Nina Martin. Wow, I love Nina Martin... I love her! "Yes!... YES!" I exclaimed hugging Joy. Now all that matters is getting her away from Gregg. This means acting the best today!

I walked in and hopped right on stage. "I'm ready when you are Mr. Winkler." I said joyfully. "Okay why don't you get in your outfit for the first scene of Act 1 while we wait for Nin..." "I'm HERE!" Nina injected cutting off Mr. Winkler while walking in with none other than GREGG. She kissed his cheek and ran right back to the dressing room. We got in our Act 1 outfits and got ready for it. "You nervous I asked her from the side of the curtain?" I asked trying to talk to her now. "A little." She replied nonchalantly. It was our part. The part where we kissed. She knew we had to kiss but this time she will get one that's a little unexpected.

_ROMEO:_

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do._

_They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_Translation: Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair._

_JULIET:_

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake_

_Translation: Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers._

_ROMEO:_

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

_Translation:_ _Then don't move while I act out my prayer._

I then place my right hand upon her face and force my lips against her soft pink ones as her eyes closed and we molded into the kiss. She broke apart looking shocked but was able to continue her line completely in character.

**Nina POV:**

What kind of kiss was that? Sure, it was AMAZING and one of the best kisses ever but he likes Joy. I saw him hug her this morning! I guess he was acting in character. WELL He's doing a pretty good dang job. We kissed one last time with that same passion. Finishing that scene was easy. Everyone was clapping. "AMAZING! Always a new pleasure watching you guys on stage. You guys could kiss in any shape or form and it would be perfect for the scene I swear!" I blushed a bright red knowing it was true. Yes, Gregg was a good Kisser. HOWEVER, when Fabian and I kissed it was a completely different story. Sparks flew and fireworks exploded. No matter how many times I had to kiss Gregg, Fabians kisses with me will always be something. I just wish he could realize that we are meant to be.

Act 2 was up and I had on my outfit. "Do well!" Gregg said kissing my lips before I went on stage. Still nothing when Gregg kissed... I went up on stage and Fabian and we did Act 2 Scene 1 perfectly as usual. The kiss was the same as the last three very passionate and very AMAZING. Getting through Act 2 was easy. It was as if we knew the scenes at the back of our head. Soon it was time for lunchtime. I was forced to sit next to Gregg since he was my "boyfriend" now. It was weird saying it and it not being Fabian. I always thought it would be Fabian. The one who would hold me, call me names, stroke my hair, whisper me wonderful thoughts, and kiss me. No, it was the opposite. It was Gregg who put his arm around me, stroked my hair, and kissed me randomly during the day. It was everything I could ever want except one thing. It wasn't Fabian.

Act 3 was starting and I got in my wedding dress for the scene. It was a thin white dress with lace at the bottom. A lacey veil flew down from hair and extended the whole way. "Excited for your wedding with Fabian? Is it everything you ever dreamt of?" Amber asked jokingly zipping up my dress. "I swear when you guys get engaged I will plan your wedding! It will be just like this." She added smiling as I turned in front of the mirror. Wow... I looked amazing. "Haha I don't know about that." I told her lying. Maybe one day Fabian and I will get married and have a wedding like this. A girl can only dream though. He likes Joy and hoping if I hang around Gregg long enough he would realize it should be him not Gregg.

I walked out for the scene and literally saw my dream almost come a reality. Fabian Rutter was standing there in a black fitted tuxedo looking at me with those eyes. I almost teared up. This was everything I wanted. I wanted this wedding and most of all I wanted Fabian to be the right up there. The one I will marry. I am willing to anything to make him realize I should be the girl in his life. I should be the one that walks down the aisle to him. Even if it means using Gregg to make, Fabian realize this. The scene was beautiful. Fabian and I were perfect. Words could not describe the passion we had for that scene. It may be just Romeo and Juliet to him but it was Fabian and Nina for me.

That confidence helped me get through the rest of the scenes for that part. I swear I must be on a role or something because I knew all my lines perfectly. The next act I skimmed at and it looked like Fabian and I had no scenes until act 5. The load on me was a little light. Gregg has to kiss me in the first scene, which I mind, but it's what happens in the play! "So are we going to rehearse for Act 4 Scene 1 today or tomorrow?" Gregg asked wrapping his arms around my neck and placing his head on my shoulder. "Tomorrow! I have some things to do today!" I told him turning around kissing his lips. "Okay I'll text you later." He exclaimed waving as I ran over to Fabian, Amber and Joy.

**Fabian POV:**

"Hey guys ready for some sleuthing. I figured since Victor is out today we could go find that clue!" Nina exclaimed happily. Things must be going really well with Gregg if she that happy. "Shouldn't you be with Gregg?" I asked because they had a scene to work on where they... you know... KISS. I hated saying that. I wanted to be the one Nina kissed, the one that stroked her hair, held her tight, and the one to call her names.

"Hey guys I have a confession... I found the next clue one day. But Victor was coming down... So I hid it in the mummy where no one would find it..." Joy softly said to us hoping we didn't kill her. "So THAT'S WHERE IT IS! We were looking all over for it. I bet it was in the basement!" Nina ranted looking happy. "It was. Under a floorboard." Joy replied. "I KNEW IT! We checked that one I think but nothing was in it! Let's go check the mummy right now!" Nina cheerfully said walking outside the PAC.

We made it back to the house and immediately went to the mummy. I opened it and to my surprise, the note was there. I picked it up and read off it, "Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demisphere hidden below." "What's that supposed to mean?" Amber asked looking at me for the answer. "Maybe it means something with the amulet." Nina replied. We gathered in our little circle in Nina's room Patricia, Joy, Amber, Nina, and I. "Well a demisphere is a semi-circle which is basically a half circle." Patricia stated drawling an example on her note pad. "Light means that we will be using light to find the clue. Where there is light we will find the clue." Amber stated also even though we kind already knew that. "So which means light will shine on my amulet and make something happen? There also involves a demisphere of some sort!" Nina said counting out all the facts. "Isn't there a stained glass of a half sun in the Attic Fabian?" Joy asked. "I think so. I went to it once for another clue but maybe it will work if we have the Amulet." I replied.

"Why don't you and Nina go up there now and we will keep out look out for Victor or Trudy!" Amber exclaimed looking at Nina then me. "Sure. While it's still light out." Nina answered grabbing the walkie-talkie from under her bed. "Let's go!" She said pulling me outside the room. WE ran up to the attic like old times. I went over to the window and said, "This is it!" She came over and held her necklace into the light. "It's not working." She said looking disappointed.

**Nina POV:**

"I guess this wasn't it... Let's go tell the others..." I continued until I felt strong hands grab my shoulder and stop me. "Wait. We need to talk. You have been avoiding it all day." Fabian said turning me around so I faced him. I didn't want to hear it... I knew what he meant too. "I don't want to hear it Fabian! I saw it." I yelled pushing his arm off me. "Let me explain. I didn't mean to kiss Joy." Fabian tried to explain. "You said that the last time. You said she kissed you and you didn't kiss her. You said you didn't like her but you still kissed her last night!" I yelled at him tired of his lies. "You could have stopped it to. However, you didn't! YOU KNOW what I'm tired of your lies Fabian Rutter. I am with Gregg now and HAPPY. I never had this problem with Gregg! I don't regret kissing Gregg last night. Not one bit! You can have Joy all you want now! YOU FINALLY GET WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! Good Bye Fabian Rutter." I yelled at him. I then stormed out of the steps tearing up running to my room. I walk in and immediately say. "Patricia, Joy I think it's time you two go. We didn't find anything." They left with a confused look on her face.

I shut the door and fell onto the floor tearing up. Was this the end of Fabian and I. "What's the matter?" Amber asked rushing over to me and hugging me. "Fabian and I are done... I just lashed out at him and finished it all." I told her crying into her grey sweater. "What did you say to him?" She asked gently. "He was trying to tell me the reasons why he didn't mean to kiss Joy. Nevertheless, they were probably going to be the same reasons he tells me every time. 'Oh Joy kissed me! But I didn't want her too!' He tells me he's over her and then a few moments later he's kissing her." I tell her wiping my tears away. "Maybe Joy did kiss him first." Amber suggested. "He could have stopped her though. He could have stopped her from kissing him. He could have stopped me. He didn't... You know what's worse... I told him I was happy with Gregg!" I cried out letting tears drip from my face onto the floor. "Well are you happy with Gregg?" Amber asked gently. "Maybe... I mean it's what I always wanted... Except he's not Fabian..." I replied smiling a bit. Maybe I was finally over Fabian... Maybe I did actually like Gregg... But it wasn't supposed to end this way... It didn't feel right...

**ANGST ANGST! Fabian loves Nina! But he should of stopped Joy. HE COULD Of. But he RUINED EVERYTHING. Nina baby I'm here don't worry. I don't believe Fabian either. Review for the awesomeness! **


	43. Chapter 42

**Finally, I'M BACK! Disclaimer I don't Own Fabina or HOA.**

**Fabian POV:**

"FABIAN RUTTER!" Amber yelled banging on my door. Mick opens the door as she storms in toward me looking angry. "MICK OUT! THIS IS BETWEEN FABIAN AND I!" She directed giving him the motion to get out now. "Fine..." he answered walking out looking confused. I knew why Amber was here... "YOU JERK!" She uttered slapping me in the face. "OWW! Okay I deserved that!" I responded softly holding my cheek. "YOU TECHNICALLY BROKE HER HEART EVEN THOUGH YOU NEVER DATED!" She ranted moving her hands up and down looking very angry. "Look Amber. I seriously didn't mean to kiss Joy." I expressed trying to show her that I really didn't mean it this time. "FABIAN YOU LIAR! YOU SAY THAT EVERYTIME! Let's quote... 'Joy and I are just Friends...!', 'Well if Nina never came I might have developed feelings for Joy.', 'I never liked Joy like that', kisses Joy in the forest, 'She kissed me! I didn't want to kiss her!', she comes back goes on date with her and doesn't stop her from kissing, and finally 'Joy kissed me! However, I didn't want to kiss back. We're just friends!'" Amber reciprocated mimicking me. "I know... I regret not stopping her. Now our friendship is gone! When Joy came up to me yesterday, I told her. I told her I regret going on that date and not stopping her. I told her that I loved Nina and we were just friends. That's all we'll ever be..." I spoke cutting off when I just realized what I said. Ooops... I really need to keep things in my head... "EEEEEEEEEEEEE" Amber squealed jumping up in circles clapping. "YOU LOVE NINA!" She repeated still squealing. "Now I just want us to be friends again... Like the old days... This romantic stuff is tearing us apart. You see what it does to each other..." I droned out as Amber sat next to me. "We can fix your friendship. Before you know it, you and Nina will be friends again. And maybe even more..." She advised nudging me.

"No Amber. Just friends... That's what's best." I confessed knowing I wanted it to be more. However, I cared about our friendship more. Not being with Nina made it hard. "Well she hates you. You know that. We're going to have to get things right on track! We need a plan." Amber suggested holding a finger up. "Like what, she likes Gregg now." I injected while sighing. "If you didn't kiss Joy I betcha her and Gregg wouldn't be together. However, since you did now she thinks she likes Gregg. We are going to have to do this fast or else Nina might fall in love with him." She answered. "How?" I asked scratching my head. "Well we have to talk to Gregg and tell him you love Nina. Maybe then, he will break up with Nina. He will break up because he will realize Nina really likes you. Then after the breakup you can serenade her like that one time" Amber narrated going off into her own fantasy Fabina dreamland. "I don't know Amber... Will it work?" I questioned. "Yeah! However, we have to Gregg alone and we can't do that today since Nina and Gregg are reading over their act together with the Friar. I guess tomorrow we will have to confront him." Amber stated getting up. "Then what next?" I asked as we walked outside the room. "I don't know yet! I will think of it later! By the way, stay away from Nina today ! You don't want to make things worse!" She commanded as we walked toward the PAC.

**Nina POV:**

Amber and Fabian walked in and Amber looked happy. Why was she with him? I thought we agreed on hating him! She walked over to me and droned, "Fabian tried talking to me this morning! Don't worry I ignored him!" "Amber! Over here!" Alfie called to her as he sat down in our giant reading circle. Gregg joined in sitting next to me as I smiled. Was this really happening? Gregg and I? I was cut off looking over to Fabian who seemed to not notice me looking. He didn't have any lines this act so he decided to help Joy with the set. Which seemed normal since Joy was his girlfriend. "You Ready?" Frank who played the Friar said opening up the script to Act 4 scene 1.

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_On Thursday, sir? The time is very short._

_Translation:_ _On Thursday, sir? That's very soon._

_PARIS:_

_My father Capulet will have it so,_

_And I am nothing slow to slack his haste._

_Translation: That's how my future father-in-law Capulet wants it, and I'm not dragging my feet._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_You say you do not know the lady's mind._

_Uneven is the course. I like it not._

_Translation: You say you don't know what the girl thinks. That's a rocky road to be riding. I don't like it._

_PARIS:_

_Immoderately she weeps for Tybalt's death,_

_And therefore have I little talked of love,_

_For Venus smiles not in a house of tears._

_Now, sir, her father counts it dangerous_

_That she do give her sorrow so much sway,_

_And in his wisdom hastes our marriage_

_To stop the inundation of her tears—_

_Which, too much minded by herself alone,_

_May be put from her by society._

_Now do you know the reason of this haste._

_Translation: She's grieving too much over the death of Tybalt. So I haven't had the chance to talk to her about love. Romantic love doesn't happen when people are in mourning. Now, sir, her father thinks it's dangerous that she allows herself to become so sad. He's being smart by rushing our marriage to stop her from crying. She cries too much by herself. If she had someone to be with her, she would stop crying. Now you know the reason for the rush._

_FRIAR LAWRENCE:_

_(aside) I would I knew not why it should be slowed.—_

_Look, sir, here comes the lady toward my cell._

_Translation (to himself) I wish I didn't know the reason why the marriage should be slowed down.  
Look, sir, here comes the lady walking toward my cell._

_Enter JULIET_

_PARIS:_

_Happily met, my lady and my wife._

_Translation: I'm happy to meet you, my lady and my wife._

_JULIET:_

_That may be, sir, when I may be a wife._

_Translation:_ _That might be the case sir, after I'm married._

The rest of the part I couldn't help looking over to Joy and Fabian who were painting the Church for the scene. He seemed happy around her. Like it was the best decision. Doesn't matter. I have Gregg now. It came to the kissing part. "Do we have to?" I asked laughing trying to break the awkward tension. I really didn't want to. Especially in front of Fabian again. "Not yet" Gregg replied placing his arm around me. "Save it for later!" Frank injected making us all laugh. We finished Scene 1 with no problems.

It was lunchtime and I didn't want to see Fabian so I decided to go on a walk with Gregg... Fabian and I used to have walks. I sighed in my head wishing it could be. Nevertheless, he's a lying jerk. Gregg was so nice, sweet, and caring. How could you not like him. I mean he's everything a girl could want. He leaned in and pressed his lips slowly smiling. I kissed back actually blushing. This was the first kiss I actually knew what was going on. It was pleasant, sweet, and made me want more. Sadly, it lacked something. Only one thing that only one boy, Fabian Rutter, can give. This will just have to do.

By the time, we got back everyone was waiting for me so we can go over Act 4 Scene 2. This was a short one luckily. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, the people who played the servingmem.

_NURSE:_

_See where she comes from shrift with merry look._

_Translation:_ _Look, she's come home from confession with a happy look on her face._

_CAPULET:_

_How now, my headstrong? Where have you been gadding?_

_Translation: So, my headstrong daughter, where have you been?_

_JULIET:_

_Where I have learned me to repent the sin_

_Of disobedient opposition_

_To you and your behests, and am enjoined_

_By holy Lawrence to fall prostrate here_

_To beg your pardon. (falls to her knees)_

_Pardon, I beseech you!_

_Henceforward I am ever ruled by you._

_Translation:_

_I went somewhere where I learned that being disobedient to my father is a sin. Holy Father Lawrence instructed me to fall on my knees and beg your forgiveness. (she kneels down) Forgive me, I beg you. From now on I'll do whatever you say._

_CAPULET:_

_Send for the county. Go tell him of this._

_I'll have this knot knit up tomorrow morning._

_Translation: Send for the Count. Go tell him about this. I'll make this wedding happen tomorrow morning_

_JULIET:_

_I met the youthful lord at Lawrence' cell,_

_And gave him what becomèd love I might,_

_Not stepping o'er the bounds of modesty._

_Translation: I met the young man at Lawrence's cell. I treated him with the proper love, as well as I could, while still being modest._

_CAPULET:_

_Why, I am glad on 't. This is well. Stand up._

_Translation:_

_Well, I'm glad about this. This is good. Stand up._

_JULIET STANDS UP_

_This is as 't should be.—Let me see the county._

_Ay, marry, go, I say, and fetch him hither.—_

_Now, afore God, this reverend holy friar!_

_Our whole city is much bound to him._

_Translation:_

_This is the way it should be. I want to see the count. Yes, alright, go, I say, and bring him here. Now, before God, our whole city owes this friar a great debt._

_JULIET:_

_Nurse, will you go with me into my closet_

_To help me sort such needful ornaments_

_As you think fit to furnish me tomorrow?_

_Translation: Nurse, will you come with me to my closet and help me pick out the clothes and the jewelry I'll need to wear tomorrow?_

We got finished a little early today, which was nice. Amber and I were going to have a little time looking for the demi-sphere while Victor was away for that teachers meeting. Fabian decided to stay back and help a little more. I guess he really does like spending time with Joy. Amber and I walked out arm in arm getting to the house before anyone else could. Alfie begged to join us but we knew he'd end up ruining it somehow. Patricia was busy helping Mr. Winkler set things up for the next day. She's been hanging around him a lot lately. Besides I need some time with Amber alone which I haven't gotten in a while. It's nice hanging around with your best friend.

"Maybe it's in one of Trudy's bowls." Amber tells me opening up a cabinet. "No, Amber. This was placed long before Trudy came along!" I tried telling her. "Are you sure?" She replied placing a bowl on her head spinning around in circles. I laughed as she took it off and placed it back. "Well what else is demi-sphere shaped?" She asked twirling her hair with a fork. I took the fork and placed it on the counter. "Well I don't think that's going to help." I answered. _Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt_! My phone vibrated and I jumped up. It was a text from Gregg.

_Gregg: Hey Nin's Sherlock Holmes 2 is playing at the theater in the nearby city tonight want to come?_

"Who was that?" Amber questioned looking at my phone. "Gregg. He wants to go to the movies." I say opening my phone to text him back. "Well are you going?" Amber asked.

_Nina: Sure! What time?_

"I am now" I concluded smiling at her.

_Gregg: 7:30. Meet you at your house. Let's say 7:05._

_Nina: It's a date!_

"Well I hope you too have fun!" Amber said smirking. She was up to something but I really don't want to be part of another one of her couple schemes. The movie was excellent for the most part. Almost every time Gregg tried to make a movie this kid behind us would throw popcorn at us. I swear I almost saw a chair move in the back to. I didn't want to kiss him after that. Things didn't feel right from the start of the date. It was award and we both didn't feel like it was right.

**Amber POV:**

I am never dressing up like a chair again! That kid ,who got the blame for me throwing the popcorn, came up and dumped his soda on me. Luckily, I brought a spare change of clothes. Amber Millington is always prepared.

**Amber... Always making me laugh. REMINDER: 14 more days till My 1 year anniversary of this fic! Rate and Review cause I actually updated!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Happy 1 year Anniversary! WOO! What for may you ask? This story. January 30, 2011 I started this story. And now it's been 1yr. Thanks for making this one of the most popular House of Anubis Fan fiction's out there you with Over 300 views. Thank you all my reviewers I love you all. I would thank you all but that's to many people to thank. As for my 1 year anniversary. Also there's a poster for this story on my profile! Check it out and now for the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS. Only this story and plot. (yet some people don't understand that is beyond my reason)**

**Amber POV:**

Okay Millington! Game time! I took Nina's clock and set her alarm for 45 minutes ahead. I know it is her big scene reading today and Juliet dies but this is important. IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF FABINA! I run downstairs, all dolled up, catching Fabian at the stairs as we headed straight out the doors. NOW to find Gregg.

"So what's the plan Amber?" Fabian asked me as I twirled my hair not paying attention. Whenever he says something intelligent, it goes in one ear and comes out the other... "AMBER! Do you have a plan?" He yelled at me as I broke my train of thought. "I'm just gonna wing it! I mean he cannot break up true love. NOT POSSIBLE!" I snapped back at him. "Amber I don't think this is going to work out..." I cut him off because he was boring. "Fabian! We don't have time!" She told me dragging me into the PAC. "Just follow my lead. Also, please be as hopelessly in love with Nina as you are. Even if you just want to be friends. You still care about her and you want what is best." He nodded as I strutted over to Gregg and pointed at him.

"YOU!" "Just the lady I wanted to talk to... AMBER!" He said sarcastically waving his 'posy' away. "We need to talk about Nina." I told him. "Actually I want to talk about her too." He replied. "And 'We'" "You me and Fabian. Outside now." I drug him outside as Fabian followed. "Okay let's talk." I explained crossing my arms. "You wanted me you talk...!" He bantered back. "Nina's been all wacky ever since 'the incident' and now she thinks she's in love with you." "Not my problem. His fault for kissing Joy." He sneered at Fabian as I tried to hold Fabian back from punching him in the face. "Look... I didn't mean to kiss Joy. She kissed me and the other day I told her that we were just meant to be friends. Look I love Nina and I really care about her. I hate seeing like this. Like a part of her is missing." Fabian blurted out fast so I couldn't keep up. All I heard was I LOVE NINA. That's it.

"You love her...?" he asked looking like he knew it all along. "I would have to agree though. I like being with Nina... She needs you Fabian... Most of our dates she talks about you all the time. 'Oh Fabian and I did this. There was this one time when Fabian and I did that.'" He calmly injected trying to keep his cool. "She loves you... At least she does and doesn't know it yet." "WOW!" I shouted as Fabian covered my mouth to keep me to shut up but I could not hold it in. "You guys need to break up! No you need to dump her..!" I ordered then kind of regretting the way I said it to him. "I know Amber... I just I don't want to hurt her. She's already been through so much." "I understand Gregg but if you cared about Nina you would let her go. She is not the same Nina anymore. She needs to find herself." "Okay I'll do it under one condition."

"What?" I asked kicking the leaves around. "I want a date." "Joy's single!" Fabian put in right away not giving any thought at all. "Nah... I want... Patricia." "Nooo way...Take Joy..." "Deal..." Fabian said shaking his hand. "Okay here's how we are doing this. No interrupting Amber it's my way or I take Nina's heart and twist it." I quietly nod scared of what he might do. "Okay 1st I will not break up with Nina today. One because we are going over the death scene today and it's Nina's biggest pat because it's when she fake dies. I will be working my around Patricia today to ease off of you guys. Now Patricia isn't gonna date a guy who has a girlfriend. Tomorrow I will dump Nina. Leave that to me. Then It's up to you. Make up something that will make Patricia want to date me. If all fails. I will go back to Nina saying it was all a mistake and in the vulnerable position, she will be in and get her back. Deal?"

"Deal" We both said in unison as we each shook his hand. We both walked back into the PAC and hear Mr. Winkler yelling, "NINA! Where's NINA? You guys have to go over the death scene..." "I'm HERE!" Nina shouted rushing in. "My alarm was accidentally set for later but I'm here!" "Great you and Amber should have been going over your lines an hour ago." "They will be fine!" Patricia bantered back at Mr. Winkler. "Fine isn't good enough Patricia!" "You heard him." Eddie whispered to Patricia making her sneer in disgust.

**Fabian POV:**

We all gathered around in our usual reading circle as Nina and Amber read off their lines.

_JULIET:_

_Ay, those attires are best. But, gentle Nurse,_

_I pray thee, leave me to myself tonight,_

_For I have need of many orisons_

_To move the heavens to smile upon my state,_

_Which, well thou know'st, is cross and full of sin._

_Translation: Yes, those are the best clothes. But, gentle Nurse, please leave me alone tonight. I have to say a lot of prayers to make the heavens bless me. You know that my life is troubled and full of sin._

_ENTER LADY CAPULET_

_LADY CAPULET:_

_What, are you busy, ho? Need you my help?_

_Translation: What, are you busy? Do you need my help?_

_JULIET:_

_No, madam. We have culled such necessaries_

_As are behooveful for our state tomorrow._

_So please you, let me now be left alone,_

_And let the Nurse this night sit up with you._

_For, I am sure, you have your hands full all_

_In this so sudden business._

_Translation: No, madam, we've figured out the best things for me to wear tomorrow at the ceremony. So if it's okay with you, I'd like to be left alone now. Let the Nurse sit up with you tonight. I'm sure you have your hands full preparing for the sudden festivities._

_LADY CAPULET:_

_Good night._

_Get thee to bed and rest, for thou hast need_

_Translation:_

_Good night. Go to bed and get some rest. I'm sure you need it._

_LADY CAPULET and the NURSE exit._

It was time for Nina's big part. All eyes were fixated on her. Except for Greggs who was fast asleep the whole time. Patricia poked his lifeless looking body and he jolted up. "Hey princess..." He directed towards Patricia then fixed his eyes on Nina as she just laughed it off. Then she took a deep breath channeling her inner Juliet and stated to recite her part.

_JULIET:_

_Farewell!—God knows when we shall meet again._

_I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins_

_That almost freezes up the heat of life._

_I'll call them back again to comfort me.—_

_Nurse!—What should she do here?_

_My dismal scene I needs must act alone._

_Come, vial. (holds out the vial)_

_What if this mixture do not work at all?_

_Shall I be married then tomorrow morning?_

_No, no. This shall forbid it. Lie thou there._

_(lays her knife down)_

_What if it be a poison, which the friar_

_Subtly hath ministered to have me dead,_

_Lest in this marriage he should be dishonored_

_Because he married me before to Romeo?_

_I fear it is. And yet, methinks, it should not,_

_For he hath still been tried a holy man._

_How if, when I am laid into the tomb,_

_I wake before the time that Romeo_

_Come to redeem me? There's a fearful point._

_Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault_

_To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in,_

_And there die strangled ere my Romeo comes?_

_Or, if I live, is it not very like_

_The horrible conceit of death and night,_

_Together with the terror of the place—_

_As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,_

_Where for these many hundred years the bones_

_Of all my buried ancestors are packed;_

_Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth,_

_Lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say,_

_At some hours in the night spirits resort—?_

_Alack, alack, is it not like that I,_

_So early waking, what with loathsome smells,_

_And shrieks like mandrakes torn out of the earth,_

_That living mortals, hearing them, run mad—?_

_Translation: Good-bye. Only God knows when we'll meet again. There is a slight cold fear cutting through my veins. It almost freezes the heat of life. I'll call them back here to comfort me. Nurse!—Oh, what good would she do here? In my desperate situation, I have to act alone._ _Alright, here's the vial. What if this mixture doesn't work at all? Will I be married tomorrow morning? No, no, this knife will stop it. Lie down right there. (she lays down the knife) What if the Friar mixed the potion to kill me? Is he worried that he will be disgraced if I marry Paris after he married me to Romeo? I'm afraid that it's poison. And yet, it shouldn't be poison because he is a trustworthy holy man. What if, when I am put in the tomb, I wake up before Romeo comes to save me? That's a frightening idea. Won't I suffocate in the tomb? There's no healthy air to breathe in there. Will I die of suffocation before Romeo comes? Or if I live, I'll be surrounded by death and darkness. It will be terrible. There will be bones hundreds of years old in that tomb, my ancestors' bones. Tybalt's body will be in there, freshly entombed, and his corpse will be rotting. They say that during the night the spirits are in tombs. Oh no, oh no. I'll wake up and smell awful odors. I'll hear screams that would drive people crazy._

All was at silence. Jason came out from behind clapping. "Wow! Nina you really... Wow...It's like you captured Juliet's feeling that you would do anything for Romeo." "Well Romeo never betrayed Juliet with another girl and she knows she can trust him with her life." She replied. I knew who she was directing that too. I could see Amber knew too. Me. She still hated me... That performance was good but it wasn't good enough. I hate to say this... But this is ruining her. She's a whole changed person. It's all because of me...

We all knew Jason was trying to give her courage but she knew she did not do it as well. At lunch people asked her what went wrong. She didn't respond. Gregg was teasing Patricia and I think Nina noticed it too. Gregg is real good at this flirting thing. No wonder Nina's in a trance only she can break herself. Then she got up and started walking into the woods. Maybe she wanted to be alone. But I couldn't help but follow.

**Nina POV:**

I am such an idiot! That was horrific No emotion no anything! You screwed it up Martin. Even Gregg your boyfriend was asleep. Kicking around leaves does not help either. "What? Who goes there?" I ask in response to the tiny bush that moved in the wind. "I can't believe I did that!" I shouted louder. What has gotten into me? Am I a monster? It's all because of Fabian. "STUPID FABIAN!... If he hadn't kiss Joy everything would be okay and I could love him again." I cried out sitting on the leaves trying to wipe away the remaining tears I had. "He likes her not you. Never did like you. You have Gregg. You love Gregg not Fabian!" I repeated so many times trying to make sure it stuck in my head. It did not work FABIAN still came up in your brain. "NINA YOU HATE FABIAN! HATE HIM! Yes... Hate Fabian. Him and Joy kissed and he broke your heart." I finally settled on because bringing up the kiss made me hate him more.

On the way inside I got more stares. Amber walked up to me and pulled me into the circle. It was nice to feel her comfort around me. Just being with friends... This was pleasing to me. Why couldn't it just be that simple? Soon came in Fabian rushing. Where was he? I don't know and I shouldn't care.

Scene 4 was short but important. I tried to pay attention but everyone new that since I did horrible today I wasn't up for paying attention. Soon Scene 5 began and I still wasn't paying attention. Not one bit. I didn't really care today. I slept in, did horrible in my scene, and now I don't care. I don't even feel like going on a date with Gregg. Like he'd care anyway... I don't even want to go searching for the clue...

"Hey Nina!" Amber shouted. "Want to go get some pizza with all of us for dinner. It'll be fun!" I sighed... I wasn't really in the mood for anything. "Nah I think I'll just go back and go over my lines from today..." I told her.

I lied. I was going straight to bed. Not a care in the world. Today was just a bad day and tomorrow I should be fine and out of this slump ..

**What happens next... find out... TODAY! With a double upload of BACK TO THE PAST In honor of the 1 year anniversary!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Haha! Welcome to the Double Upload of Back to the past. It's soo weird that this happens to be the 44****th**** chapter and... 4 IS MY FAVORITE NUMBER! Disclaimer I don't own House of Anubis or Romeo and Juliet!**

**Nina's POV:**

"Wake up!" Amber shouted as I sprung up in shock. "Amber! What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Time to get to the PAC silly." She replied laying out my outfit for the day. "Maybe I'll just stay in bed... I'm not feeling well." I told her laying back down. Today was just not my day. "Come on Gregg is counting on you for the scene. You guys kiss remember." Amber said pulling me out of bed. "Fine..." I groaned, as I got ready. I will prove to them that I am okay! That Gregg and I are a happy couple.

I walk into the PAC confident as ever ready to get through the scene already. All eyes locked on me as I walked into the PAC side-by-side Amber. "Hey babe" Gregg welcomed hopping off the stage to give me a hug. The hug was cold... and dark... Why though? I don't care. It didn't feel right though. He let go as I gave a fake smile of satisfaction. "Ready to do the scene?" He asked hopping on the stage. I look at Amber who pushes me toward the stage. "Ready when you guys are!" Jason yelled waving at us.

We did the scene as normal. I mean I could of done better but what was I thinking. It was good enough. Then it was time for the kiss. I looked at the people watching then looked back at Gregg. All was at silence waiting for me to make my move. I stand up tall and start to lean in. He leans in more till we're almost an inch apart. "I can't!" I yell to Gregg. I had to get out of that place. Letting the tears run down my face I ran. Once I got outside, I got confused. Where was I running to? Why did I run away?

Soon I see Gregg running through the door catching me. He grabs my hands as I let tears roll down. "Let me go! I have to go!" I yelled trying to break his strong grip. "To where?" he asked, gripping them tighter, making me scream in pain. I couldn't answer so I fell. He let go as I laid the grass. "I can't do this! I quit!" I cried out. He pulls me up so I'm at least sitting. "Don't say that! You are the best Juliet we could ever pick. You were chosen for a reason!" He tried boasting my spirit. "No... I quit!" I yell standing up walking away. "I think we should break up!" He screams making me turn around. "What?" I questioned walking slowly toward him. "Look it's for the best." He tells me in his soft voice. "But!" I cried out grabbing his shoulders. He pushes my hands off and then asks, "Why didn't you kiss me then?" "I don't know! I just couldn't do it!" I told him. I really don't know why I couldn't kiss him. "It's because you are in love with someone else." He tells me crossing his arms. "What? NO!" I'm not in love with anyone else. I love Gregg! I LOVE GREGG! "You still love Fabian. We can all see it and till you make amends with him I'm afraid you will be like this forever." He calmly says to me. "OH so this is about Fabian. That douchebag. So he talked to you. What did he tell you? Break up with Nina because she's actually happy! Ruin her life. Break her heart she deserves it!" I argue to him letting all my emotions pour. "You know what. You may deserve Fabian. But Fabian doesn't deserve you... You will always be a bitch! He fucking loves you!" Gregg argues back storming inside. Did he just really say that to me? Whatever... It's all Fabian's fault. He doesn't love me. Never did. I ran back to the house in tears. I go inside to see Victor not in his office. That's strange I thought as my eyes wandered to the bright chandelier. Its bottom, rounded, like a demi-sphere. No it can't. I brush it off racing to my bed. Tears ran down my face as I cried into my pillow.

**Amber's POV:**

"Poor Nina... I hope she's okay!" I tell Fabian rubbing his back. I soon see Gregg storming in looking mad. What happened? "You know what! I'm done with that Bitch! I'm sorry Fabian but she's NUTS!" Gregg yells sitting next to Patricia. "What happened?" He questioned as we both ran to him. "I broke up with her because she loved you. But then somehow she turns all the blame on you!" He tells us as my mouth drops in shock. "What?" I ask in confusion. "She says Fabian persuaded me to break Nina's heart." He murmurs placing his face in his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Fabian told him pacing around. "It's okay. Allows me to be with the one I love." Gregg tells them. "What?" Patricia asks in confusion. "Just smackeroo Williamson." Gregg says leaning in. "Smack a what?" Patricia says but gets cut off by his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer. "Okay get a room!" I yell as they break apart. Both started giggling. I haven't seen Patricia this happy in a while. Maybe this will help Nina. If **someone** kisses her she will turn happy! I know the right person!

Fabian! "Fabian! We have to go to Nina! Now! I have an idea! She needs us!" I whisper to him leaving the two lovebirds alone. "Mr. Winkler we are going to go see if we can get Nina back!" I tell Jason as he looks at us running out. "Okay. But come back soon! Good luck!" He yelled. "So what's the plan?" Fabian asked as we raced to the house. "You saw how happy Patricia was when Gregg kissed her?" I told him. "Yeah" "Well! Do that to Nina! Maybe she will turn normal again." "But she hates me!" He tells me as we enter the house. "It's worth a try!"

We enter the room to see Nina in tears on her bed. Blood dripping from her arm onto a towel she was holding. "Nina!" I yell in shock running over to once I saw the blood. "Out!" She screamed towards Fabian who walked out. "Nina listen..." He says calmly. "Get the fuck out! Get him out of here! I don't want to see him!" She argued pushing me away standing. "Nina..." I grab her whispering her name. "Amber... I don't want him here! I don't want to see him!" Nina cries out. "You should go Fabian. Tell Mr. Winkler I'm staying with Nina." I tell him calmly knowing this is what Nina needs. She needs time to heal. Not a guy who she thinks she hates kissing her in such a depressed state.

**Fabian's POV:**

"I'm sorry Nina. " I say as I start to walk away. "I will never leave you..." I say firmly too her looking her directly in the eyes. I walk out and walk back to the PAC. She doesn't want me here... She hates me... Everything we had is now gone... I guess I have to wait... Till she's ready... But when will that be? What if she never fixes... She's going to continue hurting herself. It was hard to see her bleeding like that. I didn't know she did self-harm. I only knew of someone who did self-harm. She left the school too for some odd reason. No one really knows why though. Some say she killed her-self. I hope Nina doesn't kill her-self. I wouldn't be able to live knowing my other half is dead.

Soon I hear a voice... "Osirion..." The deep voice says whispering through the trees. "No... It's Fabian..." I reply hastily. "I see you know the chosen one." It says. "Yeah she's my best friend. Now she hates me!" I tell the voice kicking a leaf. "Promise to protect her. Please don't leave her. Osirion..." The voice says and starts to disappear. " What do you mean?" I try to ask the voice before it goes. "Nina is in great danger... Only you hold the key... Protect the chosen one. Protect the chosen one." It repeats that last line before it seems to disappear. Nina is in great danger. And why did he keep calling me Osirion. But if it's destiny for me to protect Nina. Then that's what I shall do.

I get to the PAC and approach Mr. Winkler. "Umm...Amber isn't coming back... She has to deal with Nina..." I tell him. "It's okay Fabian... She only had a few lines. Besides if it gets our star back I'm okay with it." I sit down with him as he directs the students to do the scene. Joy was replacing Nina and frankly she was doing better than depressed Nina at the moment. I can't concentrate... All I can think of is that voice. Telling me I need to protect Nina. That she is in danger. I shall do as it wants... Who knows what this voice is capable of.

"Fabian what do you think?" Jason asks breaking me of my thought. "Uh... Good..." I respond hopping out of my chair. I need help... Amber is with Nina. And I can't go to Alfie... I walk home and run to my room. Luckily Mick is with Mara. I get on my laptop and search Osirion. Up come a picture of a place. That doesn't look like a person... This was no use... I wonder what Nina is up too.

**Amber POV:**

"Nina! Why are you bleeding? You can tell me Fabian is gone..." I whispered rubbing her back. "Uh... I fell... and cut myself." She tells me rotating. I soon notice the bloody pocketknife in her back pocket. "Then what's this!" I pull out the pocketknife and show it to her. "Uh... I can explain." She cries. "Nina... C'mon why are you cutting your-self... You know better than that. You have people who love you and care for you." I say. "Then why do I feel like I'm losing everything..." She murmurs sitting up straight. "You never lost anything... You still have me and Fabian." "You mean that jerk. I'm better off without him!" She glares at me with disgust. "Whatever..." I tell her as she falls asleep. It's only 4 o'clock why is she sleeping?

Soon I hear a deep voice, "Hello, Are you a friend of the Chosen One?" What was this! This is scary! "Yes... What do you want? What did you do to Nina?" I ask standing up scared. "She will wake up when I leave. Look. You must try to reunite the Chosen One and Osirion. Or else Nina will be in great danger. Without Osirion, her protector, she might die. Osirion is the protector of the Chosen One. His duty is to keep her safe no matter what. The Yin to her Yang." It tells me. "Wait? Nina is going to die! Can you at least tell me who it is?" I ask the spirit. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" He says as the voice fades away...

Fabian! It has to be him. I mean he has protected Nina this whole time! I race down stairs to Fabian's room before Nina could awaken. "Hey! How's Nina? Is she okay? How's did she get cut?" he asks so fast but that doesn't matter. "She's okay. She's taking a nap. She cut her self but that's not why I came here." I tell him quickly. "A deep voice told me you were Osirion. Osirion is this dude who is destined to protect the chosen one. "Amber... I am Osirion." "What?" I ask shocked. "The same voice told me I was Osirion and was told to protect Nina because she might die. I didn't know what Osirion meant though." He expresses sitting on his bed. "He told me that and this is destiny. You and Nina are destined to be together" Once I said that out loud I realized what I just said. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!" I scream doing a little fangirl dance of enjoyment. "But she hates me. Now she is cutting herself because she thinks she has no one!" He cries sighing. "She has us. Just give her time. Soon she will be back to normal. It's destiny."

**The end. Rate and Review Cause I said so.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Stupid nick.,sfjdvhbo making eoiwfkjgb Eddie the Osirion RUINING MY FIC!... I can fix this... Disclaimer I don't own HOA or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Nina's POV:**

"Wakey Wakey!" Amber sang as she shook me from side to side. I rose out of my bed to see her sitting by my side. I did not feel like going today. I don't want to cross paths with Fabian. Not now not ever. "I'll meet you down for breakfast." I murmur turning on my side. "Breakfast is over." she injects pulling out my uniform. "What?" I stutter at her as I kick the uniform off my bed. "I let you sleep through it." she tells. "Go without me I'll be there in 15 mins." I reply slowly getting up. "Okay but 15 mins or I'm coming here and dragging you there." she orders me. I whisper, "Okay." as she exits. She won't come to get me. If she does, she will find me here. I stare at the scar, on my arm, from the cut. I gently touch it letting it send a sting throughout my body. The pain felt so good. It was like letting all my anger and pain out in one simple cut. I can't cut my arm again because it's too noticeable. I look down at my leg and quickly grab the knife. I pierce my leg skin dragging it halfway. I yelp in pain as I stand my leg on the towel. I watch the blood run slowly down my leg onto the towel. Tears start to flow as I slowly wrap gauze around the cut.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Have any of you see Nina? she's late and I wanna start soon." Jason asks amber and I. "She said she would be here in 15 minutes!" Amber cries out. "And when was that?" I looks at her with concern. "20 minutes ago..." she sighs. "Maybe I'm not the Osirion.. What if it's all in my head? I mean If I was really destined to protect her I would have gotten a sign to go get her. I had this weird dream last night where I had to go save Nina but I couldn't move. By the time I could she was already gone." I tell her fidgeting with my hands. "I had that same dream. Except I was behind you. I was yelling at you but you couldn't see or hear me." She reminisces. "Is it in our heads?" I asked her looking at her. "I don't know. Maybe we're trying to find ways to give ourselves hope that you and Nina will be together forever." "Hey Guys have you seen Nina?" Jason asks looking worried. "She still hasn't come... I'll go back and try to get her here. If not we can just practice there." I inject grabbing my script. "Be quick. You're lucky you don't have any lines today." Jason orders crossing his hands.

"But She hates you." Amber yells as I exit. "It's worth a try" I yell back rushing outside. _Was it all in his head?_ I kept repeating it in my mind. Every time it made more and more sense. Was Nina driving us insane? Since she doesn't it want me are we making it so she has to want me. That its destiny. I should want to be with her, not because of some stupid destiny, because I want her. I'm not destined to protect her. I protected her in the past and I will protect her in the future. I still remember, the feeling I had, when I first saw her.

_Swoosh_

_Bump_

"_Watch where you are going!" Patricia yelled at her_

_Suddenly I stop and looked up. _

_Hello there she stands. _

_The girl of my dreams. _

_Who she is or when she came I know not nor do I care. _

_But my heart tells me here is the girl destined to be the one._

I race up the stairs and knock on Nina's door vigorously. "Amber? If you came to drag me your late." Nina whines. "No it's Fabian. You need to come to the PAC. Your big scene is up." I order. "No... I'm not going and you can't make me." She pouts back. "Don't make me come in there." I start to argue. I grasp my hand on the nob but it seems that I can't open it. "You shut me out!" I yell realizing she must of put a chair under the nob. "Well I don't want you coming in." She retorts. "Then I'm just going to have to sit right outside your door until you have to come out" I sneer crossing my arms. "I'm not going to come out." She replies. "Soon you will have to eat or go to the bathroom." "I already went to the bathroom and snuck some food up while you were gone"

"Let's at least practice our lines." I suggest leaning against the door. "Maybe it will help get you out of this funk." "I'm not in a funk!" she retorts raising her voice. "You are very lucky Victor isn't here." I respond. "he isn't here?" she asks. "yeah he left this morning to do something. He didn't say." I reminisce. "oh... Well we can practice in a few minutes." she murmurs. 30 mins later she yells, "okay we can practice." "that was more than a few mins." I point out yawning. "I had to get ready." "amber has been rubbing on you." "yeah sure... I feel like watching a movie and crying out my tears." she states as I hear her shuffle in her room. "can I watch?" I ask. "why do you want to watch me cry. Do you enjoy watching me cry?" she snaps back. "no I mean the movie." I retort. " I doubt it. And if I let you in you're going to pick me up and drag me to the PAC." she debates. "I'm not going to do let you in. You can watch a long if you like on your laptop." she sneers. "okay then I will." I say rushing downstairs into my room. I quickly grab my laptop, headphones, and charger. I sprint up back to her door trying to catch every breath. "Took you long enough. I was going to start the movie without you." She attacks. "Don't have to be so rude. You didn't even tell me what movie it was." I attack back plugging it into the spare outlet in the wall. "Do I have to do everything for you? It's Ever After. I sent you the video just now." She tells me in a snarky tone. "How did you get this?" I question. "American Secret." She answers. "Now on 3 press play. 1... 2... 3.." I press play on 3 as the movie starts playing.

**Nina's POV:**

Is he still here? I wonder. The movies just about over and I couldn't tell because I had my headphones in and I blocked out his voice. I'm surely he finally gave up waiting for me and left. It's totally not his type of movie. It deals with a romance and heartbreak. A total chick flick. In the end she gets the prince because he realizes he loves her not this evil step sister. I walk up to the door and slowly remove the chair inch by inch. I open it up a crack to see Fabian leaning against the wall as he pulls down his headphones. "Great movie. The Acting is phenomenal. Da Vinci killed me though. Such a funny character." He tells me with a smile. "So what next or are you going to come out now?" "I'm not coming out" I yell slamming the door.

"What was that slamming of the door?" Trudy yells racing up the stairs. "Nina won't come out of her room to practice so I came here to practice though she won't let me inside to practice." I over hear Fabian say leaning my ear against the door. "Don't try going in it's not going to work." "Okay well good luck then. By the way I know Victor did not tell you why he left but he has gone out for the night and will be back tomorrow day. Apparently he has to meet up with someone named Rene Zeldman?" She replies walking down the stairs.

"That's Rufus!" I happen to let out before covering my mouth. "What is he doing meeting with Rufus?" Fabian asks. "Maybe they're on a date" I reply as we both start cracking up. "Can we at least practice our lines now?" he asks looking at me through the crack as I blush. OH crap I blushed! Why was I blushing? Did he notice I was blushing? No just, forget that ever happened. It's really annoying watching him sit there and stare at the door with those blue eyes. Maybe if I pretend to be nice he might leave. Yeah...! that will sure work. Give him what he wants then he will leave.

"Why don't you come in? I'm about to watch the notebook and you're the perfect person to watch it with." I tell him opening the door slowly. "Really?" He asks walking up with his laptop and cord. "Yeah... I mean it's better than leaning against a wall" I tell him giving him a fake smile. "Wait? Isn't this a chic flick?" He scarcely says backing away. "Yes it's a really great chick flick!" I proudly tell him as I bring up the movie on my laptop. I place the laptop on the desk and press play. I unplug the headphones and sit next to him on the floor. I scoot closer to him once it starts hoping he notices. If I want it to believable I'll have to play the flirting game. It's only till he goes away.

"Hey Nina? Do you still have that food? I'm kind of hungry!" he injects. "Oh Sure!" I go under my bed and pull out 2 muffins from breakfast. I hand him one making him smile. "Thanks. Ooh it's starting." The movie plays as I rest my head on his shoulder. I can't believe he's actually staying and paying attention. A few times I catch him glancing over me. I know he wasn't going to make the first move so I had to. I slowly move my hand to his overlay it. I entwine our fingers slowly as he watches. I look up to see him blushing and then looking back at the movie. It's been a while since I held his hand. His grip was strong like he never wanted me to let go. It was also warm and nice... Wait! I can't be thinking this! He's a cheat! He broke your heart! Though I can feel his thumb rub up against mine slowly making my heart tickle.

**Fabian's POV:**

I don't know what's up with Nina but I'm loving it. Maybe she realized I want her back. I don't need no destiny to tell me that. But this is the Nina I remember. The one I fell in love with. Sooner than I expected the movie ended. I look over at her as she closes the screen slowly. "What now?" She asks but sooner or later Amber comes in and see's us. I quickly let go of her hand looking up at Amber. "Oh I see you're both busy. I just wanted to tell you I was practicing with the others this afternoon. Have Fun lovebirds." She exits the room smiling as I catch Nina's confused face.

"Why do people keep calling us lovebirds?" She asks with a smirk. "I don't know but are you ready to practice?" I question back leaning my back against her bed. "Okay fine. You win." She replies and takes her script from my bed. I get a glance of her script. On the front is the word Fabian drawn with a heart next to it. I wonder how long that has been there. I can tell it's faded because it looks like it was a bright green color. Must not be new... "Can you help me with the scene I was supposed to do today? I don't know how to make myself feel like Juliet in this scene"

We work on that scene a bit then we work on act 1 again. No kissing of course. I didn't want to do that yet. Soon I hear Trudy yell "Dinner!" and a bunch of steps coming from the bottom floor. "You can go eat if you want. I still have a couple bananas here from breakfast." She injects pulling out a few bananas. "I'm coming right back." I order leaving the room. At dinner, I told Amber everything. How she was acting different and being a lot nicer. "So are you guys together?" She asks as everybody stops their conversations to listen in. "Well... Not yet... I promised I would go straight back to her after dinner." I say finishing up my pasta. "Here take a few rolls" Jerome yells throwing 5 rolls at me. They all end up hitting me somewhere as I sarcastically laugh. "What a nice idea Jerome! Thank you!" I tell him putting the rolls in the napkin and wrapping it up like a ball.

I quickly go to my room, grab my guitar, and go upstairs. I don't know what I was planning but it was something romantic. I never usually plan the romantic things. I have people plan them for me. Like Amber. Because I know I will mess it up somehow. I skid in the hallway pressing my hand against the door heavily breathing. I was pretty sure she heard me but I didn't care. I knock on the door as she opens it up. "Hmm your back." She says looking shocked letting me in. "Excuse me!" Amber shouts walking in grabbing her bedclothes and heading out. "I'm going to practice with Patricia."

"That was? Odd..." I inject breaking the awkward tension. "Well that's Amber" Nina laughs sitting down on the floor in her shorts. She looked good in her short shorts. I sit down next down to her unraveling the napkin. "Thanks. I was starved." She moans taking one of the warn rolls. She feels the roll slowly as she pulls it apart. "So you brought your guitar? New song?" "Well not exactly new. Amber showed me it. Said you might enjoy it." I lie... Well.. sort of... Amber did show me it but she didn't say she would enjoy it. "Oh then it must be good." She whispers taking a bite/

I pull out my lucky guitar pick and wrap the guitar strap around my shoulder. I tune it first to make sure it sounds right.

**(I don't own 1D or the song Moments)**

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_If I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

_Heartbeats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

"That's One Direction! I love them!" She interrupts hugging me tightly. "Thank you! That was... I can't explain my happiness." "Are you out of your funk?" I ask pulling the guitar off. "Hm... Will you stop asking me that?" She retorts. "Hmm... Will you go to practice tomorrow?" I argue back in a soft tone. "Well I can't let my team down now can I" she tells me finishing her last roll.

"I don't think Amber's coming back." I chuckle scooting closer to her. This is my chance it's do or die. "Yeah I guarantee you she's probably outside this door fangirling right now. "HEY! It isn't just me" Amber shouts making us both laugh. "Amber!" Patricia yells making us both laugh. "Sorry... I just can't help it!" "Soo..." Nina whispers tapping her fingers on my hand. This was my moment. You could hear my heart beat faster as I placed my hand on her cheek.

I lean in slowly, closing my eyes, right about to kiss her on the lips.

**BAZINGA! Sorry folks gonna have to end the chapter there. What happens next? Review and Rate to find out! Don't forget to favorite too so you don't miss any updates!**


End file.
